Bite of Blindness
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: He spent an ample amount of time on her and suddenly came to a stop and released her hands. Alucard got up, “Next time, I won’t be so generous.” He disappeared into the back bedroom once again. Highly rated M material- children beware please.
1. Chapter 1

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Chapter 1: Boarding

"About three more feet, hun…there you go," Robyn encouraged her friend as she carefully stepped across the docks. "Just need to board the liner now."

"Are the tickets in your pocket?" Cele asked.

Robyn dug through her coat, searching each pocket and quickly yanked out two paper boarding passes. "Got em, this cruise is just what we need, especially you."

"Robyn…" Cele let her head hang.

"What's wrong?"

"How am I going to enjoy a cruise when I can't see anything?"

Robyn touched her friend's shoulder, "You don't have to see to enjoy everything. When we port off the coast of the Florida Keys, the first thing we'll do is go swimming with the dolphins. You won't need to see them as they'll be coming up to you."

"I've always wanted to try that," Cele smiled.

Robyn peeked over the crowd of people and the cruise liner staff was accepting passports and tickets to board. She grabbed hold of Cele's arm and helped guide her to the front as she qualified for disability, so the two of them would receive an escort to their cabin.

"Tickets and passports please," a young man asked.

Robyn promptly provided the gentleman with both of their identification and tickets. "We will also be needing an escort to our room, I believe we already have arrangements made."

He looked over their ids, "Ah yes…" and briefly looked at his clipboard searching for their names, "Here we are, Miss Robyn Starkwood and Miss Cele Johnston. I'll see to it you are both escorted safely to your room."

"We appreciate it," Cele responded politely.

As the two girls were boarded, they were each given a summer bag filled with small cruise liner gifts.

Back on the docks, several rows back in the waiting crowds stood a tall figure wearing a charming ensemble made up of a black tuxedo with a champagne colored vest underneath and matching tie over a white dress shirt. His black hair fell smoothly across his upper back and eyes were hidden behind a stylish pair of black sunglasses.

He waited patiently for his turn to board the ship, silently glancing at the chattering group of tourists. They all looked so innocent but…he was here for a purpose, not including the usual cruise activities. Two women ahead of him had finished presenting their documents to the staff and he followed up with his.

The staff member welcomed him and allowed him to board.

As he wandered through the decks, he nodded occasionally to other passengers before finding his stateroom. Everything was clean and neat, a first class room indeed and his one piece of checked luggage was already waiting for him in the second part of his room. A large black trunk tagged with his false name, 'James R. Calhoun lay at the foot of the queen sized bed. He popped open the latches and flipped the lid up. He picked up several pieces of clothing, followed by an extra pair of shoes. As he removed a few more items, multiple packets of medical blood, the bottom of the trunk was reached and he tapped at the false bottom. It rose slightly and he tugged it out. Underneath were several cases of bullets and his pride and joy, two handguns that resembled revolvers; only they were specifically designed for killing the undead. Casull and Jackal were their names.

"_Remember your orders, Alucard…seek and destroy."_

Those words sprang into his head as he removed both weapons and loaded each one. His reason for being on the ship to begin with was the number of cruise liners being attacked by the same enemy. However, the reports of the attacks have been kept confidential as to avoid a public panic, save for the victim's families and they were compensated for their losses to keep quiet. All documents and reports were sent to the Hellsing organization for review.

Integra Hellsing had received a tip as to what ship would be hit next and decided to send in her best offense, Alucard. The mission would be tricky, but he was the only one who could accomplish the task without causing a ruckus.

----------------------------------------

"Come on, please?"

"No…Robyn, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"It's just a small drink. I promise I won't shove another one down your throat for the rest of the cruise."

"Well, alright. Just one."

Cele's hand wandered to the glass resting in front of her, careful not to knock it over. She lifted it to her lips and sipped from it, "Taste's like apples."

"I know, isn't it good?" Robyn gleefully responded and laughed, "Sure you don't want another?"

"Um…maybe another one will be okay."

_Six shots later…_

"Um…. Robyn, 'hic'…."

"Yeah…what ish it, Cele?"

"I thi-nk, I thi…I'ma throw up…"

"Les go back…to ours room now…hmm?"

Robyn stumbled out of the booth and helped Cele get to her feet. They wandered and bumped throughout the ship, every now and again one or the other would take a bit of a fall. What was worse, the ship had been away from port for almost three hours and the waves were getting stronger. Oceanic ones were some of the worst and poor Cele couldn't keep the contents of her stomach in check and she practically dragged Robyn to the side where she could expel them.

"Uh…Cele, you okay?" Robyn rubbed along her friend's back.

Cele pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Robyn, "Maybe getting drunk the fir…first…night wasn't such a good idea."

"I'm beginning to a…agree…" Robyn felt the oncoming of a headache and she repositioned Cele's arm over her shoulders and they both walked slowly back to the cabin.

Nine pm…

Alucard wandered throughout the ship, keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior. These vampires whom he was seeking were keeping a low profile. Sometimes, even for the great Alucard, vampires were difficult to pick out among several hundred humans.

He passed by a few young women who in turn smiled at him and quietly giggled amongst themselves. He produced a debonair smile and the ladies swooned. He always had that affect on women…it was how he received fresh blood on occasion. Of course the women would never remember what happened to them after he finished his 'withdrawal'.

On the other end of the ship, after a very long nap for each, seven hours to be exact, Robyn and Cele were relaxing in the small living area of their cabin.

"Don't ever let me drink like that again…" Cele said. She was running a comb through her hair, along with her fingers to smooth out her long brown locks. Her hair was so curly that she just couldn't get a regular brush through it. She was still proud of her hair though, for what she's been told, it matched her mocha colored skin well. Her blind eyes were very normal looking, a simple dark brown and gave no indication of her disability. In fact she was very pretty nonetheless.

Robyn on the other hand, had red hair, blue eyes and pale skin, her Irish traits stood out so well.

"This tangle just won't…argh…" Cele fussed with a knot in her hair.

"Here, let me try." Robyn took the comb from Cele and worked on the snarl. "Your hair is so damn thick girl!"

"Ah…yeah…you've known that since we were young, remember? You tried to put micro mini braids in my hair and it turned out to be a huge frizz fest?"

Robyn chuckled, "I'd almost forgotten." She managed to get the tangle out and handed the comb back. "I was trying to make you look pretty."

"It was a disaster, took days to get all those braids out." Cele shook a fist at her friend jokingly.

"Well I promise I won't try that again. Anyways, it's almost nine thirty and tomorrow we should reach the Keys. I'm still buzzed…maybe we should try to catch some winks."

"I'm not tired…after that long ass nap, I'm completely awake."

"Well then you stay up, I'm going to try and get some more rest."

---------------------------------------

Midnight…

Majority of the passengers and crew had gone to sleep; Alucard seemed to be the only person awake. He leaned over the rail on the back of the ship, glancing up at the perfect night sky. Stars littered the darkness, a celestial wonder.

"It's only a matter of time now," he said aloud.

As if someone heard him and granted his wish, he heard a loud scuffle nearby. Quickly he rushed around to the side of the ship and found a woman being attacked by what looked like…a ghoul. Finally! A sign of the enemy!

It was already too late for the girl and she had been inflicted with multiple wounds. Alucard removed his trusted revolver from his inner jacket and shot. The ghoul, once a gentleman fell to the ground in pieces. The woman was suffering, gasping for air…her hands clutched at her throat in attempt to stop the bleeding. Alucard closed the distance between them, "I can grant you peace woman."

Tears drizzled down her face as she peered up at this stranger and she let her eyes droop closed. Alucard pointed Casull at her and fired a round into her skull. She was silenced and free from pain.

The sound of the gunshots attracted more ghouls and they began growing in numbers. These vampires worked quickly. Alucard was almost completely surrounded. It was amazing he thought, the chance to do battle once again. He pulled Jackal from underneath his tuxedo and pointed both guns into the crowd of undead and shot many rounds, each landing within a brain or heart. The ghouls fell one by one. Alucard grinned, another game he'd just won.

Eventually a large amount of screaming could be heard from within the cabins, people were pushing and pulling, trying to get away from the incoming undead. Several were caught and killed in their beds; ghouls tore at the living, eating their flesh and bone.

Alucard raced throughout the deck, shooting any unsuspecting ghoul and occasionally coming across a suffering human, which he quickly dispersed to allow them passage to the great gates. The ship was enormous; he would have to work fast to get through every cabin and stateroom.

-----------------------------------------

Robyn was awakened abruptly by Cele's scream. She tumbled off of the couch, tangled in a blanket. "What is it Cele?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I heard several gunshots, I think the ship's been hijacked!" Cele cried.

"What?"

"I'm not kidding!"

Robyn yanked the blanket off her legs and got up to go open the cabin door.

"What are you doing Robyn? Don't go out there!" Cele begged, she could hear her friend turning the doorknob to their room.

Robyn peeked out into the hall, at first she saw nothing, but then she noticed a person down at the other end of the hallway. He was slouched over and limping towards her. The person then lifted his head and Robyn saw the most grotesque looking face she'd ever seen. Half of his jaw was missing and his eyes were hanging out of their sockets. It was too gruesome to look at. The man noticed her and started running towards her. Robyn screamed and slammed the door closed, locking it.

"What is it? What was out there?" Cele dug for as much information as she could.

Robyn couldn't even describe it, "I think it was…a dead person…it was hideous."

"A dead person? Oh come on Robyn…"

"I'm not jesting! It was all mutilated and gross!"

"It has to be someone playing a prank or something."

As Cele continued to talk, a loud pound could be heard from the other side of the door and both girls jumped and squeaked. The person on the other side was clawing and scratching, trying to get in.

"You see! It's that thing again!" Robyn shouted and she reached for Cele's arm and yanked her to her feet. She dragged her to the back bedroom and locked the door behind them. Whatever it was, it broke through the front door of the cabin and was scouring around the living area. Robyn pulled Cele to the back of the bedroom and they curled up behind the bed, trying to conceal themselves.

The creature pried at the bedroom door, he was able to smell the girls. Cele began to cry, it was much worse for her because she could not see their attacker. Robyn separated herself from Cele only for a moment to pry a piece of wood from the bedpost; it would have to do if the thing managed to get through the door.

Pieces of wood splintered and separated from the door, it was only moments until it would find them. Suddenly the door collapsed and in came the monster, it spotted them! It's mangled face scared Robyn and her fear was sinking into Cele. Robyn held the wooden stick out in front of her, attempting to protect her friend. She needed to push her fear aside, for Cele's sake. The beast's disgusting tongue slithered around its top jaw and had nowhere to rest so it hung down in the sir. Robyn wanted to puke, but she held fast and jammed the stick into its eye. The creature screeched in agony and yanked the stick out, along with its eyeball, which hung from the wood now.

"Oh fuck…" Robyn said, her stomach flipping. She had no other weapons…there was nothing she could do, but she grabbed hold of Cele and tried her best to protect her by shielding her body from the monster.

Just when they thought all hope was lost, the girls heard a gunshot and then a nasty splattering noise. Robyn turned towards the doorway, a tall man dressed in black stood where the monster once did. She looked at the corpse on the ground as it dissipated.

"W…who are you?" Robyn asked. The gentleman in the doorway only glanced at her.

"Is the monster dead Robyn?" Cele asked, not knowing the outcome.

Robyn ignored her friend, "Please, tell me who you are…" she demanded the man.

She waited for a response. He was just standing there, staring.

"Robyn, I'm frightened…who is it!"

"My name is Alucard, ladies. If you want to survive this cruise, I highly recommend that you follow me." As he spoke, the lights in the room immediately shut off and Robyn gasped.

"Looks like they got to the power," Alucard said and chuckled.

"Who are 'they'?" she asked.

"'They' are known as vampires," he stated.

"Vampires don't exist…" Cele butted in.

Alucard let out a loud chuckle, "Then you're in for quite a surprise my dear. Now come…" He turned his back towards them and returned to the living area. He peered out into the halls, nothing but darkness. He gazed behind once again to see if the girls were coming, they were huddled together, but still just behind him, "Follow me."

They did as they were told and followed him.

------------------------------------------

Two am…

He led them all the way to the other end of the ship, to his stateroom. They would be safe in there until he could find the vampires responsible for halting the cruise.

Robyn guided Cele over to a couch and she settled down, shaking horribly.

"Robyn, what's going on," she sniffed.

Trying to stay calm, though failing miserably, "I'm not sure…"

"Who is this guy with us?"

"I couldn't tell you…"

"What does he look like?"

Robyn couldn't really see their savior, "Um, well he has black hair and is dressed in a black tuxedo." She knew Cele wouldn't know what black looked like, but she tried her best. "His face is pale and he wears sunglasses."

Cele sighed.

"I'm sorry Cele…"

As they spoke in almost whispers, Alucard returned from the back bedroom of his stateroom carrying what looked like a small pouch and he settled on the couch next to Cele. "I'm afraid I don't have any food available that will suit your tastes ladies." He tore the top of the bag and took a sip of its contents.

Robyn looked at Alucard, having to squint slightly at the pouch he held, "Then what is that? Looks like a juice bag…"

"Ah, curious?" he offered her the tiny bag, "Try it…you may like it…" He laughed inside, what would she think?

Robyn took the bag from him and turned it over revealing the words 'Medical Blood' and she froze.

His laughter could be heard from a mile away.

"What is it? What's so funny?" Cele's hands were running up and down her arms as she tried to calm herself.

"It…it's…blood…oh that's gross…" Robyn thrust the bag back into his hand and squeamishly slithered away from him.

Alucard grinned and pour the remaining blood down his throat before pulling another from inside his coat. He quickly finished it. "You girls are lucky…"

"Hm?" Cele looked towards him, eager to figure him out. "Why?"

"You're the remaining humans on the ship, smart not to leave your cabins when gunshots are heard. Most people are curious when something happens and they wander out to see what the commotion is. That is why the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' exists."

"What happened to the other passengers? The crew?" Robyn asked, a worried expression appeared on her face.

"They're either ghouls or just plain dead. The ship has come to a stop. I discovered the captain's corpse about a half hour before I found you two. Looks like our vampire friends want to make it impossible for anyone to escape alive. The power is out and any communication equipment has already been destroyed, so…looks like we are stuck here until a plane flies over and discovers us or we locate a satellite phone on board. I can't even contact my master."

"Wait… wait…. wait…back up please, vampires are doing this? Why?"

"Because, dear Robyn, they have nothing better to do…"

"What! They're doing this for sport?"

"Yup, and I've been sent here to put them out of their 'heh' misery…" Alucard stood up and removed his coat, letting it drape over the back of the couch. "If my calculations are correct, I've already killed about eighty percent of the ghouls on board, the others are scattered about, but I'll find them and pump them full of silver."

"You take too much pride in all this mister…" Cele interrupted, "I almost feel sorry for you…"

"Is that any way to talk to your rescuer blind girl? I could be nice and toss you out there with the remaining undead."

He leaned in towards Cele and taunted her.

Robyn watched her friend slink away towards the end of the couch, she wanted to smack Alucard, "Leave her alone…"

"Think you can stop me girl?" he said to Robyn. He let his tongue slide across his lips and he continued to crawl across the couch towards Cele.

Just as he came upon Cele, Robyn instantly pulled her best friend off the couch and they both tumbled to the floor. Cele scrambled to get her bearings and tried to feel her way along the floor to find the nearest chair or other place to hide behind.

Alucard was highly amused, wanting to see how far he could push these girls; he got down onto his knees and grabbed Robyn's hand. He tugged her beneath him and forced both of her wrists up over her head.

"What're you doing? Are you insane!" she shouted.

"What's going on? Robyn is he hurting you!" Cele screamed.

Alucard grinned; she was right where he wanted her. Robyn struggled against him but he had a very tight grip on her wrists. Her cheeks were heating up from the contact; one of his knees was between her legs pushing against her most sensitive skin. He could feel the large amount of heat she emanated from her core and he laughed, "Even during times of war, I still got it…" he joked.

"Get off!" she shouted trying to force him away.

"Why? I'm enjoying this…and I believe you are too, judging from the massive heat you're producing."

Robyn managed to wrench free one of her hands and she slapped him across the face. For a moment he felt a small stinging sensation but shook it off and caught her hand again, placing it with her other. He lowered his face to hers, letting the sunglasses slide off his face. They fell over the bridge of his nose, revealing bright red eyes to her. Robyn gasped, he wasn't lying…first the blood packet…the strength…and now the red eyes. He truly was one who walked the night and she managed to piss him off.

Alucard loved this game and wanted to show her that she needed to learn her place as a temporary donor…yes donor. He finished off his blood packets a moment ago and there was no master around to stop him from doing as he pleased.

His eyes wandered to the top of her blouse, it would be a cinch to remove. He materialized a third and fourth arm from his chest, one to cover her mouth and keep her from screaming while the other…

His fourth arm wandered to the top of her blouse and he tore it all the way down to her breasts. Robyn screamed against his palm, trying to beg him to stop. She truly believed he was going to rape her.

Cele heard Robyn's cry and she tried feeling around the floor, hoping she could find something to hit this guy with. The moment she found something, Alucard managed to materialize another arm and he pushed Cele back, holding her by the throat against a wall. Now that she was taken car of, he resumed his work on the other girl. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth and focused all of his attention on her heaving chest. She was completely exposed and her skin flushed a dull red. He began by letting his tongue drag along her throat and eventually let it wander down to her shoulders, tasting every inch of her.

Robyn let tears flow freely down her cheeks; she knew she couldn't win this.

Alucard traced down her collar and into the dip between her breasts, leaving a saliva trail in its wake. She was so fresh and feisty…he could barely stand it.

Cele struggled against the extra appendage and tried calling out to Robyn; she received no response. Then she decided to yell at Alucard, "How can you do something like this while dead people are roaming freely on the ship!"

He ignored the blind girl and continued teasing his victim. He sunk his face lower on Robyn until he was face to face with her bare breasts, "You have nice assets girl, very…very…nice."

Robyn squeezed her eyes shut as she felt that wet muscle of his run over her left nipple and swirl around it, sending tiny signals to her pelvis. He spent an ample amount of time on her and suddenly came to a stop and released her hands. Alucard got up, "Next time, I won't be so generous." He disappeared into the back bedroom once again.

Robyn lay on the floor still; shirt spread apart, extreme confusion upon her features. Cele had also been released and she crawled over to her friend, "Oh my god, are you alright, what did that monster do to you?"

The redhead sat up and grasped hold of Cele in a gentle embrace, "I don't want to say…it's not something any woman should ever feel." Tears spilled heavily onto Cele's shoulder.

"We should try to escape, find another place to hide away from him."

"No, we have better chances of survival if we stay with him," Robyn admitted, "We can't defend ourselves against those things out there."

_To be continued…_

_--------------------------_

_Constructive criticism and comments are welcome. Please enjoy the story and happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 2: Hidden

Please keep in mind this chapter gets a little limey towards the end. Read with an open mind as my chapters tend to get raunchier with time. Expect the M rating to be true by the last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robyn awoke to tapping on her head.

"Hey girl, wake up…"

She rolled over and tried to push the hand away that was pressing on her shoulder, "Hm…go away…tired."

"Would you prefer being eaten alive?"

Robyn shot up, knocking her head against the coffee table. When did she fall onto the floor? She rubbed the aching spot gently, "What is it?" She glanced up at the person who woke her so abruptly, it was that damn vampire wannabe. "You! Get away from me!" She picked up the nearest object, a paperweight and threw it at him but he easily caught it.

"Cut it out girl." Alucard dropped the weight, "We're moving to another place, I've already killed three more ghouls and they know where we are now. I can sense our vampire friends in the lower decks."

Cele was already up, "Robyn?" She was seated on the couch once again waiting for the other two to stop bickering.

Alucard was rummaging through the back bedroom again, equipping his revolvers and throwing on a red overcoat. He pocketed several boxes of ammunition before topping off his look with a red fedora. He rejoined the girls in the living area and spun the load chamber of his jackal, "Let's move," he demanded at first but then gazed at the red head's torn shirt. "You may want to find another top to wear first," he cracked a vicious smile.

Robyn suddenly remembered the events of last night and she grasped onto her tattered shirt and closed it, trying to keep a shred of dignity. "You are such a pig…"

-----------------------------

The three of them managed to reach the hull of the ship. Alucard sensed a strong and fowl odor coming from below deck. Though it was light outside, the ship remained dark save for the few small windows beneath the waves.

Cele and Robyn clung to each other, both frightened. The clangs and drips of water from the pipes irked them.

Alucard stayed at the front, wondering how he always seems to be stuck protecting a human or two every time he takes on a mission. It was getting ridiculous and these girls don't have an ounce of experience in fighting. Have they ever even fired a weapon? Whatever…he could dump the two of them on a rescue vessel when it arrived.

Cele stumbled multiple times; her bare feet were cut and bleeding. She didn't want to complain and slow up the group so she ignored her pain. Of course, a certain vampire could smell the seeping red liquid and had to refrain from grabbing the girl and biting her.

It seemed like hours…one ghoul or two would appear and attempt to inflict a wound, but they failed horribly, instead receiving a blow to the head. Blood splattered all over Robyn, she had been the closest to each mini massacre. The once white shirt she'd borrowed from Alucard was now a deep burgundy. Cele was lucky, her light green tank top was only speckled slightly.

"I feel disgusting," Robyn whispered, hoping only her friend would pick up the notion.

"It's only a little blood, I don't have much on me." Cele made a point by tugging on her own clothes.

"Yeah well you aren't getting a full blown shower…I could use a real one at the moment."

"Silence." Alucard had just about enough of their complaining, he needed to eradicate the remaining undead and wasn't about to do it under these circumstances. "I can sense the scum slinking around the ship."

"Why haven't they appeared yet?"

"Silly red head, they know I'm on board and are hiding. These vampires are naught but cowards and won't appear to fight unless I find them."

"And you haven't found them yet because…?"

"All vampires have a different ability, these two probably have increased speed and teleportation."

"I see…so can-" In an instant Robyn was forced to the ground and Cele pushed aside, smacking her arm against the cement of the wall. Alucard had forced himself between them, lifting both guns into the air and firing an insane amount of rounds.

Robyn scrambled to her feet and turned her attention to the vampire, he was taking out a large group of undead. In a panic she glanced behind her, there were more, maybe thirty or so. The three of them were completely surrounded. With nowhere to go but inside the nearby room, Robyn grabbed Cele by the arm and forced open the door, pushing her inside. She slammed the door shut and tried to lock it but the latch was busted!

"Shit!"

"You can't get it to lock?" Cele shouted.

"No…"

"Oh fuck!"

"We'll find a place to hide…just until that vampire clears the hall."

Cele began feeling around, touching crates and pushing items aside until she came upon a grate in the floor. "What about this? The ventilation?"

"Awesome, let's pry it out," Robyn said and she came to her friend's side to help get it loose. It took a lot of effort but they eventually got it up. "Damn it…there's only room for one."

"Are you sure, maybe we can just try to squeeze inside."

"No. Cele, you get in there, I'll cover the top back up and find another place," Robyn encouraged.

There were several noises at the door.

"Hurry up! Get in!"

Cele touched the outer rim of the vent and slid her feet in first and crouched down. Robyn replaced the grate and covered the whole thing up with a dusty mat she found nearby. "Don't make a sound Cele." Seconds after hiding her friend, a large group of ghouls burst through the doorway and spotted poor Robyn. She screamed and ran into the next part of the storage unit, trying to blockade the pressurized door with everything she could get her hands on.

From underneath the grate, Cele could hear her friend's cries of desperation. Her stomach flipped several times hearing the high-pitched fear in Robyn's voice. _"Why can't I help her? Why do I have to be so helpless?"_ She yelled at herself several times over, cursing her birth parents for the lack of sight. Moments passed…a blood-curdling scream graced the air and then…silence. Cele called out to her friend, no response. She then forced the grate upwards, pushing the mat aside and sliding the metal away, all just in time to hear a loud clatter and shots filling the room.

"Robyn? Where are you?" she cried out as she rose to her feet. She found a large crate and grabbed hold of it, not knowing the surroundings. She jumped almost a mile when someone grabbed onto her, but realized it must have been Alucard when it did not hurt her. He practically yanked her around and led her to the nearby room before stopping.

"At your feet."

"Huh?"

"Your friend, she's at your feet."

"What!"

"Just kneel!"

Cele shuddered, what does he mean? Was she hurt? Quickly she knelt down and reached out in front of her. Her fingers came into contact with warm skin and she got all excited, "Robyn! Are you all right? I can't believe you made it thr-" Cele's words were halted when her fingers grazed over a wet portion of skin, "Robin?" Her fingers moved along the dampened flesh and dipped into a large wound, "Oh my god, you're injured!"

She shook her friend, begged her to say something, but the most she received was a few moans and slight twitches. "Oh Robyn! Please don't be dying!"

"She is…" Alucard butted in, "Her wounds are fatal and there is no ship nor helicopter coming. The ghouls had their way with her before I could reach her."

"Robyn can't be saved…?" Cele asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not, if we don't hurry, she will become a ghoul as well. Her skin is already beginning to rot."

"What do you mean, 'If we don't hurry'?"

"We have to finish her off."

"..."

"I know it's painful for you…"

"You could at least be more sensitive to my feelings!"

"I'm saying this because it has to be said! If you leave her like this, it will be more cruel than putting her out of her misery!"

Cele started to cry, there was no way she could kill her friend!

"If you can't do it, then stand aside," Alucard demanded.

Cele wanted so badly to say her goodbyes…but she was forced to her feet by the vampire and pushed back out into the other part of the storage room. "Cover your ears, hum something to help block out anything you might hear," he said.

Cele crouched down onto the floor and slapped her hands over her ears, pushing as hard as she could against her lobes and she began singing softly to herself, a song that she and Robyn sang together when they were little…

_No one could ever know me; no one could ever see me. _

 _Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. _

 _Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  _

_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you_

A lone shot rang through the air and Cele's heart sank.

------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later…the night had come…

They searched the ship below deck, not a single ghoul has come into sight since the attack that morning. Alucard remained on guard, guns at the ready. Cele held onto the back of his coat, gripping tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she garnered no sympathy from this man. How could he just shoot a human being and not feel any remorse? He shot her friend for christ's sake! Was there really no way to save her?

As she contemplated begging him to shoot her too, just because she was lost without Robyn, her stomach began to throb from hunger, it was obvious to Alucard as well; he heard the growling. "Let's stop for a while, you and I are both hungry."

She said nothing, still far too upset over her loss and she followed him through a watertight door. He pushed her aside and shut the door, twisting the circular handle until it locked and then focused on breaking open several crates. After ten minutes of destroying the wooden boxes, he shoved a small object into her arms.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "What's this?"

"Emergency rations, all ships are required to carry them. Now eat." He plopped himself down on a nearby crate.

She tore open what felt like a plastic sealant and touched the contents inside the package. She took a seat on a crate just opposite of him.

"Dried fruit and water bottles," he said.

The fruit was a godsend, so heavenly to her taste buds; sugared apricots and peaches. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she said between peaches.

"How do you know I'm not eating anything right now?" he mused.

"Um…because I didn't hear you open anything for yourself."

"I take it your hearing is pretty sharp…"

"For the most part. I've come to rely on my other senses…well they been developed since I was really young. I've been blind my whole life…but enough of me, why aren't you eating?"

"Because I don't eat human food."

"Oh right, big bad vampire...only drinks blood." She took a swig of her water bottle.

"You have a lot of guts to talk to me like that, much like your friend did."

"Don't talk about Robyn that way…" She threw the empty bottle at him; hopefully it struck its target.

"Nice aim…you missed." He sent a wide grin in her direction.

"Ah duh!" She waved one hand in front of her eyes.

That very same water bottle came back at her, clocking her in the forehead. "Ow…" She rubbed the spot on her face while he sat there chuckling. "You are such an asshole!"

"I'm not giving you any special treatment just because you can't see. I would expect that you hate being treated differently because of a handicap."

The small ache in her head was gone, but she had to agree…she didn't always enjoy being treated like that. "Fine, you won that round." She killed off the last of her apricots; relief filled her ailing stomach. "But seriously, what are you going to eat?"

"I told you, I don't eat human food. By the way you're asking…it seems to me like you're making a offer…" He got up from his crate.

"I didn't say anything about an offer." She dropped the small package to the floor in panic.

"Oh I think you did…indirectly." He was approaching her slowly, careful not to make a noise after that last remark.

A stream of fear washed across her body, where was he? He was eerily quiet…she outstretched her arms, feeling through the air. "What are you doing?" She moved her hands around, nothing ahead of her or to the sides. He was nowhere to be found…but something inside began nagging at her. It wasn't her typical conscience…it was something else, like a probe digging through her mind wanting to find a precious secret. "What the hell's going on!"

"_Silence…"_

That wasn't her inner voice…it was his! He was searching the depths of her soul via telepathy. The invasion of her mind caused her to fall backwards, her body sprawled across the large crate.

He found her most precious memories, though there weren't any pictures like he would normally see…there were many different voices repeating over and over. Whispers and secrets flooded his mind. Alucard even plunged into her most intimate thoughts such wanting kids someday, finding a man and marriage…even wanting sex, her mind told him that she'd never experienced a man's touch due to her disability and overprotective parents and friends. He almost felt sorry for her, no independence must be burdening.

She rolled onto her side, clutching her head with her hands, "Please stop!" she begged. The invading presence left her…

Alucard released her and se nearly toppled off the crate. He quickly caught her and pushed her back up into a sitting position. She was drowsy from lack of sleep and this telepathic episode he put her through exhausted her further.

"Please…no more…" she said.

Alucard moved in front of her, he was face to face with her, "Very well."

"Why did you do that?"

"I did it because I wanted to."

"Well I hope you found something interesting…" her voice full of annoyance. She lay herself back down on the crate.

He went around the side of the crate so he could face her once again, "Oh I found plenty of interesting facts."

She blinked, "Really, I find that hard to believe."

Alucard laughed, "I seem to recall someone wanting a man's embrace, which she has never felt before, oh and wanting two kids, also something about acting out a fantasy with George Clooney…funny, isn't that man twice your age?"

Cele's eyes were wide with humiliation, "Shut up."

"There was also this silly notion involving a rope and being tied up."

"Quit it!"

"I found many dirty thoughts among your deepest darkest desires."

"Damn you!" She slapped him hard across the face, "You are the most perverted bastard on the face of the earth!" This time she struck her target. She shouldn't be discussing these things with a creepy man like him, not when she lost a close friend.

Alucard just kept on laughing and pushed aside the slap as if it were nothing.

"How can you be this way? Treating people like they are the dirt beneath your shoes…" she shouted at him.

"I don't treat people poorly, I am merely amusing myself and you're just pissed that I made you blush."

"You make me so angry!"

"And might I say that you look lovely when you're angry, very similar to my master when I piss her off." He took his fedora off and laid it next to her.

" _You _have a master? I doubt it…you seem like the type who would destroy anything that tries to command you."

"I do have a master. She is worthy of being my master if you must know."

"Yeah right, you probably have a collar 'round her neck, you liar. Either that or she must be pretty stu-"

Before the words escaped her mouth, she felt his hand fly up to her throat and begin to choke her. He was sitting above her, one leg on each side. He'd gotten up there so fast that she missed it. Her face flushed and tears once again flooded her lids.

His voice was now harsh… "Never insult my master in my presence." He squeezed his hand tighter, pushing her skull into the crate and it splintered. Tiny bits of wood littered her hair, "Understand?"

She did not move.

"I said do you understand?" he demanded. She nodded slightly and he released her, but he didn't get off. "Now then, what form of punishment should I inflict on you?"

"P…punish…ment? You wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare."

"Get off me you freak!"

"Where have I heard that before?" He traced his fingers up and down her arms and gripped one of her hands. "I was going to let you off after yesterday's argument but I think you need discipline this time. " He pushed her hand over her head.

"No, don't!"

Alucard ignored her pleas and materialized a third arm to hold her right hand down by her waist. His remaining free hand rose to her face and he stroked her cheek, clearing it free of tears, "Yes…I think you're going to enjoy this as much as I will…"

Cele's worst nightmare was coming true, "You're not going to…please don't!"

His hand slid up the apple of her cheek and into her dark curly locks. It was so smooth and soft; he'd be willing to bet it would feel nicer if he weren't wearing gloves…but enough playing he told himself. He took a large chunk of her hair within his fingers and pulled it down, making her chin lift towards the ceiling, exposing her throat to him. He adjusted his legs to lay between her thighs, letting the heat build between them.

She begged him once again but he responded with materializing another hand and covering her mouth. It was impossible for her to kick him off as her legs were spread so far apart. The best she could do was try and push him away by arching her back, however that seemed to egg him on.

"Keep struggling, it turns me on when the women writhe beneath me."

The evidence of his excitement was pushing into her lower body, tickling her through her pajama bottoms.

"Deep down you want this…and I know it."

She shook her head 'no' and shut her eyes tightly…though it served no purpose to.

Alucard let his tongue loll out of his mouth. The thick wet muscle dropped to her collarbone and he began moving it all across her chest. Her tank top provided very little coverage.

Cele silently wished she would just fall asleep and never wake up. This wasn't what she wanted but her body was betraying her.

"I can sense your arousal girl," he said before continuing his ministrations.

Humiliation, shame, and anger wallowed in the pit of her stomach. She was actually enjoying his touch and that hurt her the worst. Every time he spoke, it was like music to her ears…

"I'm going to make your blood rush," he'd said. Her heart pounded and skipped several beats. His mouth was lingering over her throat once again and he brought it down against her skin, kissing and nibbling at the flesh. So much attention to the same spot had turned her skin a dark red. He tugged her hair even harder, craning her neck to the maximum. "Prepare yourself girl..."

"Hm??" was the best she could respond.

The next instant she felt something pointed against her skin and then it happened, it pierced her skin. She let out a gasp and began struggling again until a new voice began speaking inside her head.

"_Relax girl, you're the one to determine whether this is painful or filled with pleasure."_

Not to mention that when she tensed up, her blood flow was slower and he would have to bite down on the muscle to receive any of the prize. After he sent her the message, her body immediately relaxed and his mouth filled with the coppery fluid. His grip loosened on her wrists, he trusted that she wouldn't try anything at this point.

Cele could hear him swallowing; his mouth suckling at her neck was reminiscent of receiving a very intense hickey. As he specified, her blood was rushing all throughout her body, majority of it flowed down to her uterus. It twisted and churned, flames of pleasure licked at her from the inside. Her chest was heaving and her breathing became shallow.

Alucard felt she was okay enough to remove his hand from her mouth. It dissipated and as expected, she was too preoccupied with pleasure to notice. It was only a matter of seconds before she would…

He let one of her hands free and it flew up to the back of his neck. Just to push her to the brink, he moved his hips and grinded into her. That did it…

She cried out in a pleasure filled episode. Her blood spilled from the corners of his mouth as it rushed…almost too quickly for him to keep up with. She let her hand slide from around his neck and he released his deep kiss from her neck. His thirst satisfied for another day, he backed away from her body and glanced up at her face. It was covered with a blanket of eroticism.

His smirked, "Now you have experienced something that very few others have shared with a vampire."

_To be continued…_

_-------------------------------------_

_Oh my goodness, this chapter was very intense for me to write. Please feel free to leave comments/constructive criticism if you like. Every little bit helps. Happy reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 3: Enemy

Special thanks to Aicerkul for being my first reviewer. I always appreciate the support!

-----------------------------------------

Cele rolled over, her eyes blinked open…the standard darkness appeared, if that was what darkness looked like. She was still lying on top of the large crate, her legs curled up almost to her chest. A gentle weight was set on top of her, what was that thing? She touched the thick material, a coat? Yes it had to be that vampire's long coat. He was kind enough to give it to her when she fell asleep.

She pushed the coat off her shoulders and pulled herself into a sitting position, suddenly the rush of feelings from last night returned to her. She tensed and shoved away the coat, how could she accept his generosity after what he put her through yesterday? However, he has been her only protection from those 'things' swarming the ship and he didn't exactly rape her. He was a vampire after all; they fed off of humans. Cele's hand rose to the spot on her neck where he had bitten her. Blood had dried to her skin and peeled off in tiny pieces when her fingers traced over. Two deep punctures aligned with her collarbone, blood clots already formed to seal off the injury.

Cele slid off the crate, her bare feet touched the cold metal flooring and she cringed. Where was the vampire this moment, he hadn't said a word since she awakened. Did he leave her on her own?

She stretched her arms out in front of her, letting her hands run along the crates. Occasionally she would touched a splintered piece of wood and pull her hand back. She felt nothing but crates and metal running along the walls. Ten minutes of exploring her surroundings, she came across one of the vampire's gloved hands and nearly fell backwards from surprise. At first she thought it was another corpse because he produced no body heat. Regaining some courage, Cele touched each individual finger wondering what this guy looked like. His hand remained still as she inspected him, he must have been sleeping.

His fingers were long, matching a large palm. Traveling up his forearm was easily accomplished. Her wore a long sleeved shirt underneath that coat of his. Cele continued up, finally reaching his shoulder. She could feel the muscles through the cotton material; he was so masculine…broad shouldered.

So this was the body of the man who lay on top of her last night. Her small hands wandered to his throat, careful not to push down. The collar of his shirt ended and skin began. He was so cold to the touch, almost icy; but the skin itself was smooth. A little further up, she arrived at his jaw line and suddenly felt his facial features move and she heard him release a soft chuckle. Her hands flew off of him and she backed away.

The vampire rustled and shifted himself upright, "Did you enjoy that girl? I certainly did."

"You are such a pervert," she retorted.

"I'm not the one getting all touchy feely while you were asleep."

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" A light shade of red appeared across her face, almost unnoticeable.

"I was curious to see what you would do," he said. Alucard hopped off his makeshift bed and strolled over to collect his coat. "We need to move on, girl. No more dawdling, I have two vampires to catch."

"Um…yeah sure…but," she began.

"But?" He waited for her response.

"I'm in need of a restroom first…" she admitted.

"Humans are a pain…" he muttered.

------------------------------------------

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Sir, the ship's location is unknown. The cruise liner's communication equipment has been cut off. The United States has already begun rescue operations and the coast guard will begin searching by helicopter. Hopefully the ship has not drifted too far out to sea."

The blond woman chewed on the end of her cigar, arms crossed against her chest, "Walter, prepare flight arrangements to the U.S, we're going to find our vampire."

"Yes Sir Integra."

------------------------------------------

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she followed Alucard to the upper levels of the ship. The sadness had finally sunk into her, before then she was under so much pressure that she didn't have time to think about Robyn's death. Cele clung onto the back of the vampire's coat. He seemed to be rushing.

She sniffed and wiped her tears out of her eyes, but more seemed to come and they trickled down, staining her skin.

Alucard could sense her sadness; she hasn't said a word since they left the cargo hold. He could have said something nice to her, but her problems were hers and he didn't need to involve himself. He still had a job to do.

They finally reached the bridge of the ship and Alucard felt it necessary to hide Cele, she posed too much of a risk to keep her with him. He dragged her into the captain's quarters, "Stay in here, I don't need roaming around looking like a hot lunch."

Cele said nothing, not only because of her sadness, but she was shivering pretty badly. The further out to sea they went, the cooler it got and she was wearing only a thin layer tank top and cotton pajama bottoms.

"Geez, how far have we drifted?" Alucard wondered. It was only a matter of time before his master would send Hellsing authorities to locate him. He took off his overcoat and placed it around her shoulders. She automatically tugged the fabric around her tightly and slid her arms down the sleeves.

Before exiting the captain's cabin, Alucard removed his Jackal from one of the coat pockets. The task should only require one gun. These two vampires were obviously afraid of him, what a simple mission…almost pathetic. "Stay put," he'd said one more time to Cele.

No argument there, she had no intention of leaving. She squeezed herself into a corner of the room, sitting between a desk that was knocked over and the wall. Her arms hugged her knees to her chest. She finally stopped crying and decided to search the interior of Alucard's coat to get her mind off of things. There were several empty pockets save for one, something heavy lie within it. Cele dipped her hand inside and felt cold steel. It was long and blunt on both ends.

"A gun?" She picked up the weapon; it was so heavy. Why would that vampire leave something like this with her? It would be best to just leave it alone.

Twenty minutes later…

Still no sign of Alucard, he must have found the enemy already or something. Cele let her head rest against the wall. It seemed like forever since anything happened, he should be back soon right?

The cabin door flung open, startling her and she quickly got to her feet. "Is that you, vampire?" she called out.

No response.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Still nothing, but she could hear footsteps coming towards her.

"Um, please say something…you're beginning to scare me." She took two steps forward, "Are you there?" One hand reached out front of her; she tried to feel for Alucard.

She heard chuckling, which was something that Alucard did frequently but this sounded different and she froze, "W….who…"

"My dear, you're blind aren't you?"

Cele's voice wouldn't work, her legs were stiff, and she was too frightened to move.

It was a male vampire and the tone of his voice was sarcastic, filled to the brim with evil intentions.

"Y...you're the one that killed…everyone…" she managed to get out.

"Yeah…me and my associate…" he laughed, "Everyone dies someday, I just…hastened their deaths."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I suppose it's because I enjoy it, they all die. I'm addicted to killing."

Cele backed into a wall, trying to put as much distance between them.

"And now young lady, you will also become one of the many victims. The question is, how in the world did you survive for so long, my ghouls should have taken care of you."

Cele swallowed hard, he was stepping closer to her, "Stay away!" she shouted.

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

In a burst of speed, the vampire disappeared, leaving Cele confused for a moment when she heard no one but herself in the room. She then forced herself to walk backwards into the same corner by the captain's desk, but she bumped into something…make that someone. She gasped, it was a cold body…more like the vampire's cold body.

"No!" she yelped and tried to get away from him but he grabbed onto her arm and yanked her body into his. He held her tightly with one arm and used his other to lift the desk nearby and place it upright.

"It's been a long time since I've had a human woman like this. I think I'll take advantage of the situation," he mused. He then pushed her onto the desk, her belly squashed against the wooden surface.

"No! No don't, please!" She struggled against him and even kicked him straight in the knee, forcing his leg to bend backwards. He let out a minor grunt from the pain but the injury didn't seem to faze him.

"You like it rough I see, well then you're in for a real treat," he said harshly. He forced up the back of Alucard's coat, it tumbled over Cele's head. She maneuvered herself out of the coat so she could continue fighting to get him off. He then tore at her cotton bottoms, tearing down through the middle and ripping away the fabric. She felt a cold draft against her legs. The only protection she now had was her panties, but those were easily removed. He shredded them away from her skin and forced one of his legs between her thighs. "I think you'll love what's to come, girl."

Cele panicked, she couldn't let him do this to her! Tears stung her eyes. There was only one thing she could do to save her dignity and she reached out for Alucard's coat. The desk was so large and she wasn't sure exactly where it got pushed.

The vampire was busy undoing his pants to notice her reaching out. Cele finally managed to find the red coat. She pulled it to her chest and began to dig through it, looking for the gun left inside. She could feel the weapon through the fabric but getting it out was a problem.

Then it happened, two very icy fingers penetrated her core roughly and she cried out. Her pleas were egging the vampire on. It was seconds before he would force his 'other' appendage into her. She ignored his fingers, knowing the gun was so close.

He then pressed into her back, his weight too much for her and she was smashed once again into the desk. Her hands were fussing through the coat and he noticed.

"What are you doing girl? Let me help keep those hands busy," and he grabbed onto one of them and forced it behind her back. She wouldn't let him get the other and she dove her hand into the inside of the coat one last time.

His length was so close to her warm insides and he used his leg to separate hers. His face was resting on her left shoulder, ready to take a bite of her neck while he raped her.

"You'll be another ghoul for me to play with," he spat out.

This was it, he revealed his fangs and let his teeth graze on her shoulder.

She found what she was looking for and immediately pointed the weapon over her shoulder and into his face, yanking hard on the trigger and releasing a deafening scream.

---------------------------------

No signs…not a single one…damn it! Alucard spent forty-five minutes looking for the bastards along the ship's bridge and upper levels. Clearly these two were power hungry cowards who wouldn't face him. He would be sure to kill them slowly when he located them.

He probably shouldn't leave the girl for too long, eventually she'll panic and get into trouble…standard human emotions, so pathetic.

A scream rang through the air as if right on cue…

"Figures…" he said aloud and took off towards the captain's cabin.

He forced open the door and found the girl huddled in the corner of the room, holding Casull in her small hand. Her face was buried in her knees and her hair a ragged mess spilling down her back. She also happened to be partially naked…

Alucard heard a gagging sound from the other end of the room and faced the struggling vampire who lay crippled. "Ah…so this is where you've been hiding, mighty brave of you to attack a weak human girl," heavy sarcasm in his voice. He looked at the girl again, "Nice one girl, you make pretty good bait not to mention you got a lucky shot."

The gasping vampire tried to roll himself over but to no avail. Blood seeped out of the gash in his skull and spilled to the floor in a deep burgundy puddle. He spat out between gasps, "I'm not…the one you…need to worry…about."

Alucard smiled and pointed Jackal at the suffering vampire's chest and released several bullets into his heart. With the vampire now silenced, Alucard could move on to the girl. She was squeezing Casull tightly; he actually had to wrench it from her hand.

"I'm impressed, humans usually can't handle a gun of this caliber. You must have been really scared, pumped full of adrenaline to be able to fire this." He picked up his coat from the floor and put it across her shoulders, "I think you'll be needing this until we can get you new clothes…unless you prefer to walk around butt naked."

Cele looked up from her sitting position and gave him the dirtiest look possible, "You are as bad as that vampire you just killed. If I could see you, I'd smack you hard across the face."

"That vampire was a low life scumbag. I'll never stoop as low as he has…killing innocents…disgusting. We have one more vampire to worry about, on your feet girl."

Cele dragged herself to her feet, but because she had the coat on, Alucard reached for her elbow and brought her close to his torso.

"You confuse the hell out of me vampire…"

"How so?"

"One moment you're kind to me and the next…a raving mad and lustful teenager who insults me or refers to me as bait. Do you have multiple personalities?"

He yanked her closer to his torso, squishing her shoulders between his arm and chest, "I think I'll leave you to your imagination…if you should have one of those."

She elbowed him in the ribs for that comment.

As the two of them left the bridge, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

----------------------------------

"Here, put these on, they should be your size."

A pair of jeans landed in Cele's lap and she picked up the clothing, "I really want a bath…I feel disgusting."

"Fine. To your left there's a doorway."

Alucard managed to find a cabin that was untouched by ghouls. It was occupied by a woman before the attack so Cele shouldn't have any trouble finding something to wear…or he shouldn't since he was her eyes.

Cele stumbled around inside the bathroom and found what felt like a cosmetic bag. Plus there were complimentary soaps, shampoos, and conditioners…but she would have to do some guesswork, as to which was which. Lastly she found a package containing a razor blade, perfectly brand new. Cruise liners sure knew how to treat a first class passenger.

The water was cold but refreshing, she spent an ample amount of time testing the soaps and figured out everything. She was freshly washed and shaved her legs because she felt like a yeti. She didn't want to leave the shower just yet and stood with her back to the tiled wall letting the droplets strike her breasts. Her skin was firm and covered in goose bumps.

Her hair clung to her shoulders, the curls straightened out from being soaked. She relaxed so much that she could have fallen asleep standing up. It was getting to the point where a bed sounded wonderful…a nap would do her some good. She was about to exit the shower when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you!" she shouted and tried her best to cover up her chest. Alucard was standing in the shower with her, not bothered by the fact that he was getting soaked as well.

"Relax, you've got nothing that I haven't seen before. Besides…I'm thirsty and think I deserve a little snack."

"You pig!"

"Call me whatever you like, but you own me for playing the role of your protector and as a set of eyes. "

"I never asked you to do this…"

"Would you rather I left you alone on the ship," he questioned.

"It won't be the first time you've done it," she said angrily, referring to the day's events.

She could feel an additional set of arms wrapping around her body, "How many arms do you have!"

"As many as I need." He tore her arms away from her chest and held them at her back, "Walk forward," he demanded and pushed her wrists into her back.

Cele stepped out of the shower, humiliated that she was wearing nothing in front of a stranger. She could feel his eyes roaming all over her. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're the only human left on the ship," he mused.

"So you'll do this to anyone? Humiliate them and suck them dry?"

"Not just anyone…I have personal preferences you know."

As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't help but feel that was…somehow a compliment. Still, he made her so angry.

His added arms then lifted the girl and he brought her into the cabin bedroom, laying her onto the bed. Her wet hair piled onto the pillow, leaving an enormous wet spot beneath her skull. Cele struggled against him, trying to push him off…he wasn't getting his way this time!

Those extra arms posed a problem and he brought out another pair, totaling six now. Two were holding her wrists down against the soft mattress, just near her head. Two more held onto her waist, keeping her still. His legs spread apart, one on either of her sides to weigh down her thighs. His last set of hands were free to do as they wished, one wandered up to her lips. She tried to bite him, but missed and he let his hand roam along her cheek before completely covering up her mouth. She screamed against his palm as he paid special attention to her heaving chest, his tongue lapped at her skin starting with the previous bite he left on her. He kissed the skin and sucked at the purple mark. His remaining hand wandered down to her hip and he began massaging the muscles of her lower belly.

He briefly lifted his mouth from her, "I can feel your feminine heat rising…" he teased and let his hand rub down her belly even further, coming so close to the freshly groomed hairs.

Cele gasped, oh how she wanted him to stop…but why couldn't she tell her body to cooperate with her?

"I know you're untouched girl…" he said.

How in the world could he know that? Cele's eyes widened, how could he tell?

"I don't expect a woman with a disability to get laid very often."

She grunted angrily and quickly forced one of her knees upward, making contact with his groin. He froze for a moment and then continued as if nothing had happened.

"I heal fast girl, that blow was nothing more than a tiny slap on the wrist."

She wriggled her head and his hand fell away from her mouth, "Apparently it wasn't because you were stunned momentarily." She then kneed him again in the same spot, hoping that the hit would merge with the other and double the pain he felt.

"Nice try girl, but it's futile." He covered her mouth again and this time he adjusted her legs so they were spread out around him. His hands resting at her waist dropped to control those legs. His body now lay against her core. "Now then…how about we pick up where we left off?" His face dropped to her chest again and he began licking at the top of her right breast, slowly making his way down.

Cele couldn't help the feelings that were stirring up in her belly. The pits of hell couldn't keep up with the fires spiraling out of control in her core. Her legs began to relax and her struggling slowed.

"That's it girl…" Alucard soothed her; "It's better when you give in to pleasure." His tongue traced tiny circles just above her right peak before fully taking the nipple into his mouth. Her chest heaved and her breaths shortened.

He believed she was hot enough to inflict a small bite. His teeth grazed the rim of her areola before biting down into the flesh, freshly heated blood poured down his throat as he suckled off of her like an infant.

She cried into his palm at the initial bite, but as the pain dulled, it became pleasurable again. His tongue swirled around her breast, lapping up every drop of blood. Her lower body began to squirm beneath him, almost begging him to let her release.

Alucard sensed the wanton radiating from her body and he would kindly let her have it. He separated his mouth from her skin, "Do you want me to finish you off girl?"

She responded with nothing but a moan.

He lifted his body slightly, letting some of his weight off her, "Heh, as you wish." He returned his face to her breast and with one of his many hands, he let it down to her groin, sliding passed her dark curls and resting just above her opening. He teased the outer folds with his gloved finger and then pushed it through the delicate petals.

Cele's toes were curling and her body fell into a trance, like he was using hypnosis or something. Her mouth fell open beneath his palm, allowing one of his fingers to slide inside.

Alucard had her under complete control; he enjoyed every moment of it. Her skin was so soft and warm and her blood was savory. It would be moments before he would taste another rush of the coppery fluid. He needed to push her into oblivion once again to obtain it. The hand he was using on her genitals would be more than enough. He inserted a second finger carefully, not wanting to injure her and used his thumb to press down on the delicate pearl above her slit. He worked her hard, letting his fingers travel through her insides, twisting and turning against the satin walls. Her clit was swelling up and hardening.

She was practically flying, a strong rush of emotions breezed through her. She wanted release so badly…and it was arriving. An enormous wave of electricity passed through her uterus and flooded her groin with warmth. She arched her back into the orgasm, while Alucard tightened his mouth around her nipple and accepted all she had to offer.

It was an hour-long encounter and something that was not easy to forget.

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------

Comments? Constructive criticism, you know the drill. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 4: Pain

Once again…she awoke from her slumber. Why does it seem that every time he wants a 'snack' she winds up passing out afterwards? One of these days she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

She rolled off the mattress, noticing in the process that she was still naked. Couldn't he have at least covered her up when he finished? She tugged one of the sheets away from the mess of pillows and comforters and wrapped it around herself. She searched the air for the nearest wall and followed it around to the cabin door; hopefully her clothes were right where she left them in the bathroom.

Alucard must not have seen her when she emerged from the back bedroom and she was able to sneak into the bathroom. Yup, right where she left them. She quickly slid on the pair of jeans; unfortunately she would be going commando underneath.

Shit…that vampire bite on her boob was probably all dried blood now. She located the sink and ran the cool water, using her fingers to wipe off as much as she could. Nearby she found a towel and dried off her skin, it would have to do for now. She put on her green tank top. Cele emerged from the bathroom and back into the main cabin.

"Look who's back from the dead," said a very masculine voice. Cele recognized it to be her vampire 'friend'.

She rolled her eyes and touched the wall, guiding herself to the nearest piece of furniture and ignoring his snide remarks.

"What? Avoiding me at all costs?" he laughed.

Cele sighed, "If you must know, I'm angry."

"At me?" He relaxed into the sofa and crossed one leg over the other.

"Yes, you've been getting your way with me the last two days and frankly, I'm quite sick of it."

"Oh I see, you'd prefer that I let you have your way with me…" He smiled and quickly ducked, avoiding being hit with a desk lamp. "Temper, temper girl."

"You are ridiculous! So sick and perverted, how dare you think that way of me! You know for a fact that wasn't what I meant!"

"I just enjoy watching you get flustered."

He was going to pay one of these days, dearly. She flopped herself down in the closest chair to the wall, just his opposite. "So why haven't you decided to drag me out of this cabin? Usually by now we are searching the ship."

"I'm going to let the scum come to me, I'm sick of looking."

"That's all? Just waiting?"

"Did you have something else in mind?" His interest peaked.

"No," she replied plainly. Her hands settled on her lap and she just stare in his direction.

She must have purposely missed the joke and become slightly frustrated that the game was over. So he found another way to keep himself occupied. Alucard let his eyes meandered all over her body, stopping briefly at her neck. An outline of her vein appeared through the delicate skin, just begging to be bitten. Next they moved to the other side of her throat where he previously left a love bite. It was shrinking in size; her body was healing it.

Then his eyes fell to her breasts, two moderately sized globes, which he had the pleasure of viewing just hours ago. One large red stain had formed over the right swell and trickled down to her stomach. She obviously didn't know it and he wondered if he should say something…hmm…she would probably get dirty again anyways when they found that other vampire. Not to mention this trickling blood would make good bait. He decided not to say anything.

"Are you staring at me? It's way too quiet in here and I haven't heard you move in a few minutes."

"What if I am?" The game was on again and he fully intended to participate.

"I was just asking," she said.

"Well then, yes…yes I was staring at you."

"Okay…um…" She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"What's wrong, do I make you nervous?"

"Very." She began fussing with the shoulder strap of her top. The events from hours ago replayed through her mind. He was the first man to touch her in such ways, to make her feel emotions filled with eroticism. He was right, she had been cut off from the world because of her disability…but even though he was entirely after her life's essence, he made sure she felt good about it.

"I can read your inner turmoil girl."

"What would you know about it?" she snapped at him.

"I know you-"

Before he could finish the sentence, an explosion set off above them, taking out light fixtures, knocking furniture over, and completely destroying the ceiling. Cele fell out of her chair and to the ground; piles of broken wood surrounded her. Metal, nails, and shredded furniture from the upper deck lay about. She unburied herself from the dust and bits of ceiling.

"Vampire, what just happened?"

Alucard was already on his feet and he glanced down at Cele, "Looks like our friend has arrived…and it's a female, it must be my lucky day!" He grabbed her by the arm and helped her up, "Stay down here girl, I'm going to the top deck to confront this bitch." He put Cele into the back bedroom once again and closed the door. Then he leapt through the giant hole in the ceiling to the outside of the ship and landed perfectly on his feet.

The ship's deck was a mess. Chairs were thrown around and glass shattered.

"Hi there honey!" a very feminine voice called out, a strong southern accent tacked on with it.

Alucard looked up, there sitting in the crow's nest of the ship was his target. This vampire was dressed in blue denims, stained with the blood of her victims and a red halter-top. Over it she wore a long brown leather coat, which nearly touched the ground. She had dark brown locks topped of with a leather cowboy hat.

"Aha…so you're the one making all this fuss. I look forward to sending you to the underworld." He cackled and a retrieved Casull from his coat. "A sexy bitch like you should only need one round."

"Awe sugar, why don't you come play a little with me first?"

"I like the sound of that, missy. You're just my type too!" Alucard pointed his revolver at her and squeezed the trigger.

The vampires leapt from the crow's nest, the bullet missed her, "I see you're a quick shot, not much fun for your previous lovers," she said trying to taunt him.

"You'd be surprised bitch." He shot at her once again.

She rolled to the ground to avoid another bullet and got back to her feet, "It'd be a much friendlier game if we knew each other's name, don't you think?" She drew what looked like a derringer from inside her coat.

Alucard let his gun drop a few inches, "It would only be polite, ladies first." He cracked a smile and adjusted his sunglasses with the other hand.

"Nadia. Your name good sir?"

"Alucard," he replied, still smiling, "Now that we're done with introductions, how about I cut to the chase and blow your head off as planned?"

"Or we could just cut to the chase, that is my favorite part," she said and tossed a handful of ammunition at him, "Goodbye handsome." She quickly shot her derringer, letting the bullet fly and strike the others that she had thrown. The rounds exploded close to Alucard's face but he was able to dodge it.

"A shot like that would never do enough damage to faze me," he shouted at her, "Seems to me that you are as weak as your associate."

Nadia chuckled, "My associate was pitiful, he couldn't control his urges and he got himself killed. That shot was a warm up, I hope you're prepared to face the heat of my shotgun." She reached into her overcoat once again and revealed a sawn-off shotgun.

"That is a close range weapon, good luck hitting me with that," he teased.

"Don't you worry sugar, getting up close and personal is my specialty."

"I'll bet it is. I haven't been this entertained in a long time."

Alucard took off in a run along the edge of the ship, firing several shots at his adversary. She was busy jumping from ledge to ledge, all the shots missing and she landed perfectly balanced on the top of a flagpole.

"You're a nimble little creature, I'll give you that."

"Much obliged," she said playfully, "But I have one more toy up my sleeve that I'd like to show you." She pulled aside her overcoat to reveal several sticks of dynamite attached to the belt of her jeans.

"So that's how you've blowing holes in the ship."

"I've saved these especially for you, sweetness."

He pulled the Jackal out from his coat, "I've also got another friend for you to meet."

"That's mighty nice of you, but those little pistols aren't gonna save you." She yanked a lighter from one of her pockets and pulled a stick loose. She lit the fuse and held it for a few seconds, "Now hold still please, it will be less painful if the blow disintegrates you." She threw the stick at him and watched as it blew up. The dust cleared and there was no sign of her plaything anywhere. "There's a real gentleman," she mused at his supposed obedience.

She leaped down from the flagpole and glanced into the hole that was left behind, "Such a shame too, he's so handsome!"

"Then my good looks mustn't go to waste by elimination."

Nadia turned around and there was her toy, he'd somehow gotten out of range of the explosion without her knowing. Alucard smirked and pointed the Jackal at her, firing two rounds right into her chest. She fell backwards in pain, clutching at the wounds.

She put on a brave face, "Now that wasn't very nice…" Quickly she retrieved her shotgun and sent an array of bullets directly into his face and he too stumbled backwards. "Payback's a bitch and so am I."

Alucard lay crumpled on the ground for a moment but he began laughing at this predicament. Two vampires, two guns each, trapped together on a ship. He pulled himself to his feet, laughter turning into a high-pitched cackle. His face was healing itself. "You _are_ fun…I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly."

Nadia, still bleeding all over, got to her feet with her weapon and ran in the opposite direction. She needed to put some distance between them if she was going to take him out. She ripped another stick of dynamite from her belt and fused it. She held it for a moment and tossed it over the side of the ship, it exploded close to the hull.

He had regenerated most of his face and took off after her. A few seconds of running and he suddenly felt the ship shudder. He heard the explosion. She was going to sink the cruise liner! He only had so much time to catch her.

Below deck, Cele panicked when she heard a set of explosions ring out. She left the back bedroom and felt her way through the messy living room until she located a long stretch of metal leading to the deck of the ship. She climbed it to see if she could reach the top and pull herself out. Since there were explosions happening, she did not want to get pinched below a bunch of debris in case the ship sank. Her best bet would be to stay at the highest point of the ship.

Above on deck, Nadia threw another stick at the stern, sending another gaping hole halfway down. When the ship started to go under, it would tilt sideways making it sink faster.

Alucard finally caught up to her as she finished up the last stick. "Looks like you're out of ideas, Nadia."

"Not quite, you're within range sugar." She pointed her gun at him once again.

"Come now, you did this before and it didn't have the affect you hoped it would." He planted his feet firmly and waited for the shot.

She aimed between his eyes and pulled, but…nothing happened. Her eyes widened when she tried to shoot once again and still…nothing. "Fuck…"

Alucard sensed her annoyance, "I may have considered that if you weren't a blood thirsty murderer."

She dropped her shotgun to the ground, now she only had her derringer.

"I'll bet you used up most of your ammunition on the crew, am I right?" he asked.

Nadia looked away.

"Thought so, I recommend carrying additional rounds next time, though…there won't be a next time for you." He stepped towards her but she reacted by pulling out the derringer, "Trust me, you can't win with such a small gun."

She stepped back, "Honey, this ship is going down. There's nowhere for you to go and my soul is prepared to go to hell. How is yours!"

Every step he took forward, she would take another backward. She fired the last shots of her derringer until it clicked empty. Alucard closed in on her, "You like every other vampire I've killed have been naught but a nuisance, killing mercilessly and creating ghouls left ad right. Therefore my job is to keep the balance between the living and the undead." He grabbed hold of Nadia's wrist, forcing the gun to fall from her hand and he yanked her into his chest, "Now you die…"

Nadia screamed as she felt a sharp pain stab through her belly. He'd shoved his arm all the way through her, leaving a large wound in is wake. Her blood spilled down her legs and onto the deck and her faced contorted into what looked like aphrodisia.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said with satisfaction, "You know you look like a human who's about to be fucked silly when you have that expression on your face. I admit you're one of the prettier ones I've had to kill."

She grunted and threw her head back; her cowboy hat fell off and landed on the ground with a gentle thump. Alucard had to hold her weight up when she lost her balance. He removed his hand from her belly and let it wander up over her chest and to her throat. Her flesh was exposed, such easy access when ladies wore halter-tops. His bloodied hand smeared the coppery fluid all over her chest and he lowered his face to her skin, sinking his teeth in. He drained her of all strength until her body felt like a limp doll.

Flames spouted around the two of them and he materialized multiple arms. They encased Nadia's body into darkness. Alucard never released her until she was engulfed in black flame. She began to dissipate into his being, becoming another one of the several thousand familiars he held within himself.

She was gone…

Alucard knew he now needed to get off the ship. It was sinking fast and Cele was still back in the cabin below deck. He looked to his left, where Nadia's hat had fallen off and he picked it up.

He rushed back to the other end of the ship where he left the girl. Somehow she managed to climb out of the cabin through the hole. He scared the hell out of her when he caught her arm.

"What the hell! Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Quiet…we're getting off this clunker." He looked around, trying to find a lifeboat or raft.

"What?"

"We're sinking…"

"Oh shit…did you feel like you needed another challenge?"

------------------------------------------------

Nightfall…nine p.m…

"Any sign of the ship?"

"No ma'am, we're flying within fifty miles of where the ship was last located on radar."

Integra and Walter had been flying around for hours trying to find the doomed ship. No luck, they flew with the current expecting to come across some wreckage or even a few bodies.

Knowing her subordinate, he probably cleared the ship of all the undead and Integra would be the one to let the authorities know that none survived. She was dozing off while looking out her window; it's been four hours…

Another hour passes…

"Sir Integra, I believe we finally found something."

Integra leaned forward in her seat pulling her headset off, "What is it?"

"Due north, I believe that is a flare."

"Head towards it Walter."

They expected to see a large cruise liner in the distance, but instead they found a small lifeboat and Alucard holding the flare gun. There was someone else with him; it was a girl.

The chopper hovered over the boat for a moment and then lowered a cable. Alucard grabbed hold of the thick cable and grabbed Cele around the waist, "Hold tight."

Cele held onto him around the shoulders and the two of them were lifted up.

--------------------------------------------

The next day…sixteen hours of flying across the ocean…

Walter was escorting Cele down to Sir Integra's office. She was expecting this woman to send her back home, though she had no caretaker anymore, that was Robyn's job and she didn't have any family to look after her.

Cele was seated inside a large room and left alone until this Integra person appeared. She cleared her throat and listened as her voice echoed throughout the space. Only moments passed by when the vampire Alucard joined her, he fazed himself through a wall. Sir Integra followed shortly after, closing the door to her study and taking her seat at the large desk.

"So, Miss Cele Johnston is it?" More a statement than a question, "Alucard's told me all about you."

Cele did not want to talk but she did answer all of Integra's questions. It almost seemed like an interrogation. It was the same old, same old in some cases. Who was her previous caretaker, did she have any relatives, etc. She was also asked to keep Alucard's existence in confidence in addition to her experience. There were to be no witnesses, whether they could see or not.

"You may stay here until arrangements have been made Miss Johnston. Walter has prepared a room for you, please make yourself comfortable and enjoy your stay," Integra said kindly.

"I appreciate it ma'am. Thank you."

Walter returned to assist Cele and bring her to her new room. It was really nice from what she could tell; the bed was huge and covered with satiny pillows. There was very little furniture inside that she could bump into; simple and easy to get around, one armchair and a table at the other end of the room. Integra also instructed Walter to provide a new wardrobe for her since she was still clad in her bloodied clothes.

After a long, luxurious bath and a fresh set of pajamas, Cele flopped onto the bed and let her body sink into the soft mattress. "Wow, this woman is so lucky to have everything," she said aloud and she buried her face in one pillow.

In the early morning hours, Cele shuttered in her sleep and woke herself up. She rolled over to get into another comfy position and tried to fall back asleep. Lately she'd been sleeping so much that it was just impossible. She spent the next hour tossing and turning until deciding to give up.

She sat up on the mattress and climbed out of bed, deciding to make a stop to the restroom if she could remember where it was. Not wanting to wake Walter for assistance, she used the walls as her guide and guessed her way to the bathroom. She found it after several minutes, but it took a lot of work. The problem she had now was how to get back, it was such a huge mansion and she couldn't remember how many corridors she passed through.

"Shit…" she muttered under her breath. Oh well, she may as well explore a bit; someone would eventually come across her.

She was dead wrong…two hours of wandering had gone by and she became frustrated, stopping halfway down a hall and sliding to the floor. "I'm so sick of this…"

"What are you sick of?"

Cele froze for a second and then realized that the vampire found her, "Oh it's you, you scared me."

"I have been known to do that. Tell me what you're doing out in the halls alone…"

"I just went to a restroom and…um…"

"Got lost?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall return you to your room so you may get some rest."

"I can't sleep, so it's pointless to go back there."

Alucard scratched his chin, "I see, well everyone besides me are asleep. If you wish to stay up all night, then come with me."

"Huh? Where?"

He reached for her hand and helped her up, "Downstairs."

"Okay I guess."

Alucard escorted her down many passages. She would have been really lost if not for him.

"It's getting cold." She shivered against him.

"Yeah, that tends to happen in the basement."

"The basement? Why are we going down here?"

"This is where I stay and it will prevent us from disturbing anyone while we talk." He pushed open a creaky door and let her go in first.

Cele kept one arm out in front of her as she went inside, making sure she didn't bump into anything but she made an oversight and nearly fell over a large piece of furniture.

"Careful now," Alucard said.

"What did I hit? It's awfully low to the ground to be a coffee table." She touched the object; it was very long and smooth, made of wood.

"It's not a coffee table, that my dear is my resting place…a coffin."

Cele's hands flew away from the coffin; "There's no corpse in there right?"

He chuckled, "No, nothing like that. In fact, the interior is quite nice, want to touch?"

"Um…I think I'll pass."

"Come on, I promise it won't bite."

"But _you_ might…"

"What can I say, I'm a vampire." He lifted the lid of his "bed" and put it aside, "Come on, you know you want to."

"Okay fine, just for a second." She placed her hands inside the carved wooden frame and her fingers were met with satin, just like her bed upstairs.

"Nice isn't it?"

"It's not as bad as I expected. I thought it would be a hard surface loaded with spikes or something."

"What kid of vampire stories have _you_ heard?" he asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Not many."

"So let's rewind," he said, "You didn't answer my question upstairs."

"What question?" She knelt down and rested on her haunches.

Alucard replaced the lid to his coffin, "I asked 'What are you sick of'."

"Oh that, well I was just so angry upstairs about getting lost in the mansion and I said I was sick of being blind. If I could have vision like everyone else, then I wouldn't need a guide. I want my own independence and I think I'd give up anything just to have it."

One his eyebrows raised, "Anything huh?"

"Yes," she replied. She fell onto her bottom and stretched her legs out in front of her, "To be able to see, what a dream."

Alucard could understand, humans tended to want the things they didn't already have, but for her, it wasn't a material possession. She wanted freedom from a cage…to be able to do things on her own. That wasn't a selfish wish. He had one idea in mind that could possibly help but…would she be willing to give up one cage for another?

He touched her shoulder and pushed her down to the floor so she was flat on her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of fear overcoming her.

"Relax."

"Why? What are you doing?" she asked again and she shoved his hand away.

He crawled on top of her, "Would you really give up anything for that dream?"

She pushed at his chest, "I told you, yes I would, now please get off me."

Instead of her request, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips crashed over hers. She squealed and turned her head to the side, separating their lips, "What is wrong with you! This is the third time you've gotten fresh! Do you have a fetish for this?"

"I like feeding off of helpless girls."

"So that's what this is all about, taking advantage of my disability? I can't believe I agreed to come down here with you! You're just a horrid-"

Alucard quickly covered her mouth, "Enough talk. This has nothing to do with taking advantage of you. This time Cele, I want you to trust me."

Cele stopped struggling, he's never called her by name so tenderly before. Something was different about him. By now he would have a million arms holding her down and wickedly biting her in some random place on her body.

"Trust me, okay?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, there was something about his voice…his words repeated over and over in her head…

_Trust me…Cele…trust me…_

Her head slumped to one side and all of her muscles relaxed. When he was sure she was completely surrendered to his hypnosis, he let his hand fall from her mouth. She didn't scream or call for help. Her eyes were half closed, but she would be able to respond to everything he did.

While she lay there on the floor, he backed off of her and removed his fedora and coat, tossing them aside in a heap on the floor. He returned to covering her body with his own; the backside of his hand caressed her cheek and it slithered down to the collar of her nightshirt. He unclasped the first button and then followed suit down the remainder of her top. In between buttons he kissed every bit of flesh he exposed. His tongue traveled down her belly, moving aside the cotton fabric, as he tasted. She wore nothing underneath; her breasts rose and fell with every breath. They turned a light shade of red, flushing from his affections.

He'd already seen her nude once but never got the chance to explore her fully. He ignored her breasts for now and went straight for her pajama bottoms, gently pulling the waistband down and making sure to catch her panties as he slid them off.

His clothes followed hers and he tossed them all on top of his coat before showering her with kisses along her hips. She squirmed a little, but not too much.

In Cele's mind, she was totally aware of what he was doing and could feel every touch, kiss, and caress…but she wasn't able to act out unless he gave her permission. She wanted him to touch her, but at the same time…she wanted to run away. His hands were so cold, but so gentle. The trance she was kept in was getting stronger.

Alucard nuzzled even lower on her body, just shy of the triangle of curls. Her mouth opened slightly, letting out her ragged breaths; anticipation was steadily growing. Next thing she knew Alucard was backing away even further and he separated her legs into a bent position.

Cele let out a tiny moan, her voice barely worked. Every squeak…every cry…was a terrible burden for her. Her arms were the same; he must not want her to do anything just yet. She could feel him lifting her legs up, what was he up to?

Alucard shifted his weight so he faced her most delicate possession. Her legs were balanced over his shoulders and his hands were wrapped around her thighs.

She gasped, 'oh god' was the first thought that came to mind.

"Be still Cele, I think you'll enjoy this very much," he reassured her.

She lay unmoving and waited for him. Then she felt it…a warm and wet muscle penetrated her core, licking at her insides. Trance or no trance, she could barely take and she whimpered and arched her back. It was like a thousand feathers tickling away at her cervix. His hands held her squirming legs; she wanted so desperately to squeeze out of his grasp.

The heat coiled and rotated throughout her body; she produced so much that Alucard had to stop. His chin dripped with her fluids and he wiped away the excess. She was plenty ready for what he was about to do next. His face returned to the apex of her legs and he carefully inserted two fingers to keep her under as much pleasure as possible.

Cele moaned and whispered several inaudible things. But the voice inside her head was much louder; it drowned out her inner thoughts.

_Relax…relax…_

It spoke the same words to her as Alucard faced her left thigh. His fingers teased the roof of her canal, looking for that one sweet spot that all women had. When he found it and she cried out, he quickly bit down on her inner thigh, puncturing the skin and letting her blood seep into his mouth once again. He rubbed vigorously at her insides and soon enough, his thumb joined the party by pressing at her clit, sending a flood of passion down her spine.

The blood flowed freely, much faster than before. She was so hot, that her blood almost resembled a mug of boiling water. However, this time around, he would not be stopping until he drained her of all her blood.

Cele lay there in utter ecstasy, trying so hard to writhe or make some form of movement to help with the pleasurable torture he inflicted on her. Something else began to flood her mind and she could feel a tingling sensation around her eyes, so she shut them. Was this what it was like to be made love to? Could she really let him take her on that road? She asked herself many questions, but no answers came with them. Her head was overcome with a thousand emotions and she swore she could see a beautiful sight…for the first time ever. A beam of light that shined down on her…it was so beautiful. Was this what people referred to as the great gates? She closed her eyes, but the image remained…until…until…it disappeared and she blacked out.

The blood flow began to slow; it was almost complete. Alucard finished off her entire life force and her legs now draped to either side of his head. He removed his fingers from her body and released her thigh from his teeth. Now he needed to work quickly before she actually died. He bit down hard on his tongue until he could taste blood and he moved up to her head. With one hand he separated her lips and the other held her skull from the floor. He covered her mouth with his and let his tongue push into it. The cut he created bled heavily and the red liquid drained down her throat. It pooled in the pit of her stomach; her body absorbed it.

At first she didn't respond to him, so he stroked her cheeks and spoke to her telepathically.

Cele suddenly found herself being pulled away from those two beautiful gates. That same voice…

_Come back to me…come back to me Cele…_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but because the room was so dark, Alucard knew she still wouldn't be able to see anything at this stage. He then released her from the trance.

In an instant her arms flew up around his neck and she gasped, "What just happened to me? I swore I saw a picture for the first time but I know it wasn't real."

Alucard touched her face, "Don't worry about, you'll spoil the moment."

She closed her eyes again, relaxing in his embrace and she still felt the exotic aftermath from his ministrations. She couldn't help it when she raised her lips to his and kissed him.

There was no argument from him as he returned the gesture. He let his full body weight down on her and she could feel his arousal pressing into her lower belly. It didn't matter anymore…her fears, her loneliness, and the disability. All that mattered was this moment. She separated her legs underneath him and he fell between. His erection was so close to her…just centimeters.

Alucard felt a twinge of guilt for putting her in this situation and he tried to back off, but she held him tightly.

"Cele…"

"Don't back away…please…" she begged.

"But…"

"Stay…" she whispered into his ear. Her voice was heavy with lust and she wouldn't let him go. "Stay…"

"This is what you want? There will be no turning back," he said.

"I'm certain."

Alucard did something he hadn't done in over five hundred years; he took a breath, filling his lungs with the unnecessary burst of oxygen and he plunged his length into her. Cele cried out, tears formed in her eyes. He gave her no time to adjust, but it wasn't needed. The pain dulled as fast as it was brought on.

She let him create the pace and when she gained some confidence, she responded with moving her hips to meet his. Her fingers tangled into his hair, she raked her nails gently across his skull. Her orgasm built up; the fires relit within her belly.

He was also coming to his end. Her scent was intoxicating and did a number on his senses. He pushed into her harder, wanting her to release first.

She couldn't hold it back any longer; she wanted to let the boiling pot spill over.

Alucard had only a few seconds. He leaned down to her ear, "I want you to scream my name…"

Cele was panting heavily, her body flushed red, and her lower belly was churning faster and faster…

_Scream for me Cele…scream my name…_

The fires lapped at her, the storm clouds were darkening, and she felt like she was suffocating…the only thing she could do to break free…

At the top of her lungs…the peak of her orgasm, she screamed out loud…

"DRACULA!"

He laughed hard at her bellowing voice, not from humor, but the fact that she was the first to refer to him under that name in centuries. He then released his orgasm into her, enjoying the feel of her contracting walls. They squeezed and milked him for every drop of seed. He stopped all movement and looked down at his partner. Instead of seeing a lustful, tired woman…he saw a pair of red glowing eyes and a partially opened mouth. He had a visual of her teeth, as expected, they'd grown. Seconds after, her eyes closed once again and she fell asleep.

Alucard lifted himself away from her body and picked her up bridal style. He would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning…err whenever she woke up next.

To be continued…

-------------------------------

Holy crap, the longest chapter yet! Comments / constructive criticism welcome. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 5: Awakening

_Where am I? Robyn, are you there? Was it all a dream? _

It was dark, like normal…Cele opened her eyes and saw nothing, but it was so clear to her…she saw those gates. Even if it was only a dream, it was the most wonderful thing she ever 'saw'. After rolling around so much last night, she welcomed the new day with a good stretch and yawn. She spread her arms out…or at least tried to, she seemed to have rolled over next to a wall. Wait a second…her bed wasn't next to any walls. Was she moved to another room without her knowing? She asked herself many questions and felt around the enclosed bed of hers. A wash of panic surrounded her when she found another surface directly above her. She was trapped!

She convinced herself to stay calm; she's been in worse scrapes. She took a deep breath, funny…it didn't seem to refresh her at all. She needed to think of something and quick. There had to be a latch or handle somewhere in here…wait a second, there were voices outside. Who was it? She planted one ear against the wood and listened in.

"_Alucard, what the fuck were you thinking!" _

"_I did it on a whim." _

That was Alucard, he was arguing with someone. It must have been his master, since it was a female raising her voice.

"_I'm sure there was a good reason for this Integra,"_ said another man.

That was Walter, she was sure of it. She listened carefully.

"_There is never a good reason for bringing another vampire in the world! Now how am I supposed to deal with Cele? I promised to send her home and now she can never leave!"_ Integra screeched.

Wait a second, why can't they send her home?

"_A blind vampire is not going to be a very good hunter!" _

A blind vampire? What is she talking about?

Cele stopped listening, she was getting freaked out. Here she was…stuck inside of a four walled prison that she thought was her bed and the people who rescued her were now arguing about her future. Cele thought back even further…I woke up in this prison, before that I remember talking to that vampire, Alucard. Then he took me downstairs because I was lost and we talked for a bit. One thing…led to…another…he kissed me and then I….

She gasped and her hands shot up to her face. All the warmth from her cheeks was gone…for good. She remembered letting Alucard place her under hypnosis and he…stripped her down. She was wearing her clothes currently; he must have replaced them while she slept. Still, he removed them last night so he could…

Quickly she dropped one hand to her legs and felt the skin…there on her left thigh were two punctures and a lot of dried blood surrounding it. She remembered everything…touching him, wanting him, and he even allowed her to touch the inside of his coffin.

Her body began to hyperventilate, but it didn't take in any oxygen…only humans needed…to breathe. She realized that she was stashed inside his resting place…his coffin.

_No! This can't be happening! What did he do to her? Why? _

Cele banged her head on the surface just above her and the voices outside halted. She'd had enough…she needed to get away and in utmost terror, she pushed the lid off the coffin and bolted upright. Instead of total darkness and nothingness, she was met with extreme brightness.

Nearby, Alucard, Integra, and Walter were caught by surprise when the lid had flown off and watched as she began screaming and covering her eyes.

Cele tried to get to her feet, but she stumbled out of the coffin and backed herself into a corner. Her hands dropped from her face and she was blinking up a storm. Everything was blurry and the world seemed to be spinning. Terror and pain, that's what she felt.

Integra approached Cele very slowly, "Cele…just take it easy."

Cele's eyes were flying around the room; it was all too much to take in. Everything frightened her…mostly because she'd never seen it before. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes just wouldn't adjust. Integra herself looked like nothing more than a blob, the same with Walter and Alucard. Every step Integra took to get close only scared the poor girl more.

"Sir, I don't think it's wise for you to be approaching Cele at this time," Walter reminded. He was right. The newly made vampire was far too hysterical to come to her senses.

Cele's head jutted back and forth, trying to figure things out, but the more she tried, the worse everything got and her blood began to boil.

Integra stopped in her tracks when she noticed Cele's eyes glowing a bright red color and she bear her teeth at the three of them.

Alucard stepped between the two women, "Let me handle-"

Cele leapt at him, trying to force her way through to attack Integra. The bloodlust she had coursing through her veins wanted its first drink and she couldn't control it. Alucard grab the girl before she could get a single bite in and he slammed her to the floor, putting his knee into her back and twisting her arm behind. She was pinned.

Integra barked orders at Walter, "Get her under sedation quick!"

Walter obliged and he ran out of the room to find the mansion's private doctor.

Cele struggled with ten times more power than before. Alucard didn't let her have an inch but she did manage to get her mouth on his arm and she bit down hard, right through his coat and shirt sleeve. It seemed to calm her slightly so he didn't rip his arm away. He waited for Walter and the doctor to return.

Ten minutes went by and Walter made it back with the doctor in tow. He'd already prepared a large syringe.

The doctor demanded that Alucard hold her still while he injected her with a heavy dose of tranquilizers. Cele's struggling started to die down after a few minutes and Alucard was able to pick her up and transport her to the medical ward.

-------------------------------------------

"_Cele…Cele…try to focus…can you hear me?"_

"I can hear you…"

A gentle voice brought her back, "Good, I'm glad to hear it. You had quite the shock this morning."

"Huh?" Cele tried to move her hands so she could rub her eyes, but they were tied down so she wouldn't hurt herself. She also had an eye mask over her face, which provided her with darkness.

"Try not to move too much yet. Until Sir Integra gives us the okay, you are to remain in bed with those fastenings on. But we do get to help you adjust to your new surroundings."

"Who are you?" Cele asked.

"I am the head nurse of the ward, you can call me Kayla. I'll be working with you until you leave the hospital dear."

"Oh, okay. How are you going to help me adjust if I can't get out of bed?"

"We'll be giving you a couple of eye treatments today. Sir Integra believes your recovery will be fast and you may even be up and about by tonight. Speaking of which, it's time to give your first dose of eye drops." Kayla then helped Cele sit up.

While Kayla was busy preparing the drops, Alucard fazed through a wall before Cele's bed. He was curious to see how his new fledgling was doing.

Kayla didn't seem to mind his presence and walked right passed him to Cele's side, "Okay dear, time to take off that mask." Kayla touched the outer corner of the cloth mask and slowly peeled it off.

Cele didn't open her eyes immediately, but she could see brightness through her lids.

"Try opening them slowly," Kayla encouraged.

Cele did her best, but the lights hurt her eyes so badly, "Can we turn the brightness down some?"

Alucard did the honors of walking over to the door and flipping the switch off. The room was much darker than before.

"How about now dear?"

Cele let her lids split apart, very minimal light bothered her eyes this time and she was able to open them halfway. She blinked a few times and glanced around the room, "Everything is odd." She looked directly at Alucard and he resembled a large red fuzzy slipper. Then she looked at the nurse, taking in her facial features. So that's what a human looked like visually.

"Very good," Kayla praised her, "Now tilt your head back and we'll medicate you."

Having those drops put in was a pain and they stung her eyes at first, but she was able to fully open her lids afterwards. She drank in the visuals from around the room, though everything was still odd looking. She blinked until the images became clearer and she once again looked at Alucard, "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Alucard."

Cele suddenly turned very red and she was shocked. This gentlemen was so damn tall and he looked very…well she couldn't describe it. Since it was her first time seeing him, she didn't know what to say. He was the one who made her into what she was and he was also responsible for last night's activities. She blushed heavily and it was noticeable.

"Did it sink yet girl?" he said, a wide grin plastered on his face. He had been reading her thoughts.

She turned her head away from him, not wanting to see his face. It was so different to actually see a person's expression.

"Well then Cele, until your next dose, I'll leave you alone so you can adjust," Kayla said and she left the room.

A long awkward silence filled the room until Alucard broke the ice, "I'll take off your restraints."

"But Kayla said-"

"Sir Integra knows so there's nothing to worry about," he said and began removing the buckles to one wrist. They came off rather easily. Cele's hands rushed up to her eyes and she rubbed them vigorously.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked.

"Turn you?"

"Yes."

"No particular reason, I do things when I feel like it." Alucard seemed to be dodging the question but she didn't want to press him further.

"Anyways, let's lay some ground rules now that you're up and calm. Sir Integra specified that you are not to go anywhere without a escort until your vision improves. You are to stay in the basement with me until your hunger pangs are under control."

"Hunger pangs?"

"Yes…you'll find out about that later tonight. You are also going to begin an intensive training course consisting of literacy, weaponry, armed forces, and other assorted topics. You'll have me, Walter, and Integra as private tutors."

"When does this all begin?"

"Tomorrow."

Cele almost fell off the bed.

"I meant it when I said intense," he reminded, "You have so many skills that need developing."

Alucard sat down on the bed next to her, "You are also required to sleep inside a coffin to regain your energy. I think you know what to expect after what happened this morning."

----------------------------------

That night…

Kayla gave Cele the okay to leave the ward and she now spent time in the basement with Alucard. He and Walter had placed a custom built coffin in his room just for her. It was very nice red mahogany, hand carved with a tiny cross positioned on the cover. Walter bid the two of them goodnight after finishing up.

Cele still had some mobility issues, but she was told that would get better as soon as she'd eaten.

Alucard patiently waited for her to sit at the nearby table. She kept one arm out in front of her, though she didn't really have to. It was more of a habit than anything now. He was already seated and she just found her chair, she bumped it slightly but managed to seat herself just fine. On the table sat a metal ice bucket filled to the brim with cubes and two bags rested inside. He plucked out one of the bags and handed it to her. She glanced at the label on the package, but she couldn't tell what any of those symbols meant nor could she read the writing. Instead she watched as he fished out the other packet and bit off the plastic tab. He brought the packet to his mouth and gulped down its contents.

She really didn't want to drink this stuff but if it meant for her to remain alive, she supposed it wouldn't be so hard after the first bag.

Alucard saw her hesitate and commented, "It's not gonna drink itself."

"I just don't feel comfortable with this yet," she admitted.

"You've already drunk blood once, not a large amount but still. You have to learn to like it as soon as possible if you want your vision to clear up and to get stronger." He tossed his empty bag on the table. "Now then, bottoms up."

She stared at the little pouch, still doing nothing.

Under mild annoyance, he took the bag from her and bit the top like he did before, "I'll give you a hand," and he poured a quarter of the blood into his mouth and got up from his chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squashed his lips to hers. Surprised, Cele opened her mouth slightly and soon enough, a mouthful of blood filled her cheeks and he wouldn't remove his mouth from hers until she swallowed it.

She gulped down the liquid and pulled herself away, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She didn't expect the blood to taste so sweet.

"Type A," he remarked, "It's the best tasting. Walter is pretty good at providing us with good quality blood." He handed her the remainder. "Finish that up and we'll get started on your training."

Cele didn't argue with him and she brought the bag to her lips and slowly finished the last of the red liquid.

Alucard smiled at her, "Not so bad huh?" He got up from his chair once again and stood before her, "One more thing," he started. He began fishing for something within his coat and found it. He pulled out what looked like a hat.

It was the very same cowboy hat he picked up just three days earlier, the one dropped by that female vampire, Nadia. He plopped the hat down on Cele's head and surveyed her for a moment, "It looks good on ya."

She touched the soft leather brim of the hat and tugged it down so it fit better, "Is there a mirror in here? I can see my reflection right?" she asked softly. If he said she looked good, then it must be true.

"You want to see yourself? Well there's no mirror in here and yes, that no reflection bullshit is just folklore."

"Oh."

Alucard let his coat slide off his shoulders and he draped it over the back of his chair, "On your feet, it's time to test your healing abilities."

"Already? But I'm still recovering," she complained.

"On your feet," he demanded once again.

She sighed and stood up, leaving her blanket behind, "What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to slash you."

"What?" She backed away from him.

"You drank your first twelve ounces of blood, so your vampiric abilities should be much stronger than this morning. However when you make your first kill, you'll have abilities like mine. Now turn, back facing me."

Cele turned around, it's probably better that she doesn't see the blow coming. She waited for him to strike her and he finally did. She felt a sharp pain run up her left shoulder ad her blood trickled out of the wound. "Ow…geez that fucking hurts!"

"Get used to it because you're going to receive millions of injuries in your life and some will be by far worse than this." He studied her back and watched as the skin melded together to its natural state. He then ran his finger up her skin and collected some of her blood. He licked his fingers clean.

"You can drink vampire blood as well?" she asked.

"Oh yes, the flavor is a little bit spicier than human blood. But still good none the less."

"Blech, sounds delicious…"

--------------------------------------------

One week later…

Cele was exhausted. She stayed up all night and day just training with her masters. Integra made a lot of progress with Cele's reading skills and Walter spent time teaching her about firearms and military tactics. Alucard showed her how to use her abilities to their advantage.

On the other hand, her eyes were almost fully healed and she was discovering something new everyday. Of course, she received an occasionally laugh or tease from a passerby when she accidentally bumped into a wall or tripped over something. She played along with it.

Now she was ready to turn for the morning, so to speak. Alucard had already passed out and she crawled into her coffin, ready to join him in slumber. The satin interior was so nice against her ski and she relished in its silkiness. Sleep took over quickly.

It seemed the second she went to sleep; it was time to get up again. Alucard lifted the lid to her coffin and shook her awake. She yawned, "Go away before I strangle you." She plopped her head back down.

"We've just been assigned a new mission girl. Get up, get dressed."

She sat up again, "Mission for me too?"

"Yes, now get your ass out of there." He let go of the lid and it tumbled to the floor with a thud.

Cele growled at him and slowly got up, "Prick…" she mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Their orders were to take out one rogue vampire without causing a ruckus. It wasn't a remote area; humans were everywhere…a smorgasbord for any vampire. This was also a test for Cele; she would be using a sniper rifle for the first time.

One hour later…

Cele rested on top of an abandoned building waiting for her target to emerge. He was hiding inside a metal production factory. Alucard had gone on ahead, wanting to flush out the wannabe vampire for her, and then she would take her shot.

Walter waited on the roof along with her, making sure she handled the weapon properly. She held the .338 Lapua Magnum steady, letting the barrel rest on the brick surface. There were so many people wandering below, going about their business. She waited for the signal from Alucard…

"_Ready yourself Cele…he's coming…"_

That was what she needed to hear, Alucard sent the signal her way and she waited…

Across the street a man sped away from the factory, that was the vampire.

"_Aim for the head or heart!" _

Alucard yelled at her telepathically to fire but she hesitated…

"Miss Cele, you must fire immediately," Walter reminded.

"I know, I know!" Cele watched as the vampire began running in the other direction, getting further and further away. She strained her eyes, it was getting harder and harder to separate him from the humans. There were merging together.

"_Shoot!" _

She tried to lock onto the enemy, but it was already too late, he blended into the crowd and disappeared around a corner.

"_Damn it Cele!"_

Her head hug from her shoulders, she failed her first mission. She returned to the helicopter where Sir Integra had been waiting. Cele couldn't look at her…

"Failure is not an option next time Cele," Integra said sternly.

"I'm sorry Sir," Cele apologized and she climbed in, along with Walter.

Alucard had managed to hunt down and exterminate the rogue. He returned to the mansion on his own, deciding to skip the helicopter ride with Cele, he was incredibly angry with her.

That night, Cele sat alone in the basement, her back to the doorway. She was staring at her hands…wondering why she was having so many problems adjusting to her new lifestyle. She only drank once and that was almost a week ago…her vision wasn't any clearer than the day she first saw the light. She could see her fingers, but anything more than a few hundred feet was really fuzzy.

It remained silent in the room until Alucard busted through the door. Cele looked over her shoulder but she wasn't expecting a blow to the face from him. She fell off the chair and to the floor, holding her burning cheek with one palm.

"What the fuck was _that_ today?" Alucard demanded.

She rolled onto her side and looked up at him, his facial features were twisted with anger. Satan himself couldn't compare…

"You hesitated!"

Not knowing what to say, she climbed to her feet and tried to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"What?"

"I couldn't see the target!" she spat out.

"What do you mean you couldn't see him? I gave you the gift of sight when I turned you!"

"I…couldn't…" She received another blow to the stomach before she could respond. Why was he doing this? She fell to her hands and knees and a small amount of blood drip from her mouth.

"Enough excuses, you're pitiful…in fact I think you're dead friend would have made a batter vampire than you…" He sneered at her.

She grimaced. Hearing about Robyn injured her and she wanted to crawl under a rock and die, "Robyn…" Silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Yeah…she would have been a good lay I think…" Alucard said aloud.

Cele stare at the floor, how dare he say things like this! He was disrespected Robyn's memory. Her belly no longer hurt and the blood in her mouth dried up but she still cried. He couldn't get away with this…Robyn was her friend. Cele's instincts told her to fight back, defend Robyn's honor. She climbed to her feet and faced her maker, "Don't talk about Robyn that way."

"Struck a nerve did I? Good." Alucard smirked, "What will you do about it?"

To be honest, she wanted to tear him limb from limb and beat over the head with the severed appendages. Her mind began filling with images…but they weren't hers. He invaded her subconscious and was baiting her! Scenes of torture mixed with happy memories were a horrendous combination. Her hands flew to her head and she tried to push him out, "Stop!"

"I think not," he replied.

The anguish, pain, and death spiraled in her mind's eye. She couldn't escape it. Her eyes and ears began to bleed, "Enough!" she screamed.

He laughed at her, "Only you can stop it Cele…fight back."

How was she supposed to do that? He could get into anyone's thoughts, but she was just a fledgling.

All Alucard needed to do now was toss in one more image…

Cele hoped it would all end soon, but the worst was about to come…her mind fell blank for a moment and then a new picture appeared…it was of Robyn and she was screaming and crying out while being sucked dry by…none other than…Cele herself!

"_You are the one responsible for her death…you killed her…"_

"It's a lie!" She tore at her hair and screamed until the image disappeared.

Alucard watched as his apprentice suffered and caved. She dropped to the ground, flat on her back and fell silent…her eyes wide and fixated on the ceiling. She'd managed to force him out of her thoughts, but not without consequences. He stepped over to her and knelt down, lowering his face to her ear and he whispered, "You passed." He was about to get back up but suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat and several long nails dug into his skin. The next thing he knew, he was flying into a nearby wall.

Cele was overcome with rage and she wanted to destroy him, her eyes burned a glowing red as she stared down Alucard.

The vampire king removed himself from the rubble, "Oh you just attacked the wrong vampire, girl…" He then pulled Jackal out of his coat and pointed it at her, "If you think you're my equal then you'll survive this!" He pulled the trigger…

To be continued…

-----------------------------

Thanks to my reviewers for their support, I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Happy Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 6: Fight

_Alucard watched as his apprentice suffered and caved. She dropped to the ground, flat on her back and fell silent…her eyes wide and fixated on the ceiling. She'd managed to force him out of her thoughts, but not without consequences. He stepped over to her and knelt down, lowering his face to her ear and he whispered, "You passed." He was about to get back up but suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat and several long nails dug into his skin. The next thing he knew, he was flying into a nearby wall. _

_Cele was overcome with rage and she wanted to destroy him, her eyes burned a glowing red as she stared down Alucard. _

_The vampire king removed himself from the rubble, "Oh you just attacked the wrong vampire, girl…" He then pulled Jackal out of his coat and pointed it at her, "If you think you're my equal then you'll survive this!" He pulled the trigger…_

------------------------

The bullet tore through Cele's skull, knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the ground in a bloody heap, the side of her face a total mess. Her left eye was displaced, bone and brain matter splattered across the floor. She was stunned; he actually shot her! The pain was terrible, like a thousand knives stabbing her skull at once.

Alucard watched her carefully, waiting to see if she would get up. Her face was beginning to restore itself but she still hadn't budged.

Her skin was reappearing and the eye she lost rematerialized…the pain was gone. Without her hands, she sat up…confused. Why was he doing this to her? Didn't she suffer enough pain and loss from the cruise? She thought she did…

"I get shot on an almost daily basis girl…that is just a taste of what is to come," he explained, "You survived and you may think you're my equal but you're a shit load away from my caliber. Now then, you haven't drank in almost a week, your healing ability is too slow." He picked up a medical blood packet from the ice bucket on the table and let it dangle in front of her face.

She wouldn't accept it. She did just endure her first real gunshot wound, one that would have been fatal for a human. Cele probably had a million emotions flowing through that skull of hers.

He didn't get angry when she didn't take the packet but instead he tore it open himself, planning to force-feed her again. When he got down on his knees, he was surprised to see her crying again.

She sniffed, "Is that how Robyn felt when you shot her?"

The question was so innocent that it almost tugged on his heartstrings, "No. Robyn would have died in an instant, there wasn't any pain for her." He didn't get a reaction from her and he sighed, he wasn't very good at this type of stuff, "Cele, the Hellsing organization kills problem vampires so that the human race can remain protected. That is why I am training you with the harshest measures. Also, it's dire for you to know what real pain feels like; it prevents us from getting carried away in our work. Eradicate the threat, protect the innocent lives although sometimes you will have to protect yourself from both living and undead."

She nodded but still didn't take the packet so he casually sipped from it until he had a mouthful and he gently lifted her chin up in one hand. His lips joined hers, no resistance on her part. She accepted the kiss, her lips parted to welcome the flow of blood and she swallowed all of it. He didn't draw away from her, he lingered, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip. She was the first to pull away, suddenly becoming very shy and slightly worried. A moment ago her blew her face off, now he was affectionate.

He just kept staring at her…she was starting to feel awkward so she decided to lessen the odd moment by taking the remainder of the packet and quickly swallowing it down, but he didn't leave her side so she broke the silence, ""Um, is there something else I should know?"

The next thing she knew, she was being pushed down on her stomach and Alucard was attacking the back of her neck with his tongue. It slithered down her skin, just below the hairline.

"I haven't fed today either…" he whispered.

She tried to push herself up, but his strength kept her on the floor. "There's…another bag in the…ice bucket…" she said.

"I prefer mine to be fresh," he responded, "Your blood hasn't changed at all…suits my taste just fine."

His hands then traveled beneath her, one arm gripping her by the waist and he pulled her up so her back was crushed to his stomach. Both were on their knees. He used his teeth to tear the back of her cotton blouse, making the once sleeved shirt an off the shoulder piece. Her hair had been tied back into a ponytail and he gripped it with his free hand, pulling her head to the side before biting into her. The elastic holding her hair up had broken and fell away, letting her locks cascade down her back. She grasped onto his arm, squeezing it through the red coat.

Her body started to sink, her knees spread further apart as she got closer to the floor. Alucard went with her so he could keep drinking. His free hand dropped to her belly and he began tracing circles over her shirt, the fabric her only means of protection from his wandering fingers. She relaxed her head against his shoulder, allowing him further access. He could be such a hard ass at times but when he was tender with her, she liked him somewhat.

Alucard must have been really hungry, this dragged on for more than two minutes. His hand wandered lower to the hem of her jeans, which he easily unbuttoned. Her zipper was next, but she attempted to shoo away his hands. He ignored those protesting fingers of hers and dragged her zipper down.

"No…not this time…" she begged.

It didn't stop him and he shoved his hand into her jeans against her will. She wasn't fighting back so she must be talking nonsense, he thought. He dipped his fingers into her panties and touched the soft folds of her sex. She was already so wet, she responded well to his advances. He smiled against her skin and briefly removed his teeth to say, "You're such a liar girl. It's like the Hoover dam down here."

She blushed and closed her eyes. "You started it…"

"And I'm gonna finish it." He pushed two fingers into her and began to stroke. His teeth returned to her neck and he continued his meal.

Cele moaned; it felt so nice.

Alucard could feel her heat building up; ah…this was his favorite part. She was like an oven down there. It kept the blood nice and warm. He got a little more direct with his thumb and he didn't push down on her clit, but let it friction work with it this time. He wanted a faster orgasm from her so he simulated sex with his hand.

She wanted to go slower but she knew he wouldn't let up and just went with the flow. There was that familiar sensation churning in her belly…it getting intolerable and she wanted more from him. "Please master, I can't take it any longer…"

Master? She's never called him that before, interesting.

"I want it really badly…"

So she wanted all of him…he saw no reason not to grant her request and without removing his teeth, he let his grip go from her waist so he could undo his belt. She pushed down her jeans and panties so they were halfway down her thighs and she adjusted her position to get them off the rest of the way.

He pushed his slacks down a bit and prepped himself for entry by stroking his length, getting it fully hardened. Then he hooked both arms around her waist and lifted her. He sat back against a wall, still nipping at her neck and slid her down onto his shaft. She was still facing away from him, but she was on top so it was up to her to move.

The hands settled at her waist encouraged her to begin. She dropped her palms to his thighs and pushed herself up and down, repeating the movement over and over. Her insides hugged him and moistened his skin, providing him with relief from the cold outside his pants.

Alucard backed away from her shoulder; he decided to wait until her release to claim more of the sweet essence. Minutes went by…his orgasm was near, and he could tell she was at her end as well. Her walls tightened and moisture engulfed the interior of her thighs. Her head fell back as she closed in…

He bit down on her once again as she reached the fantastical feeling of oblivion. Blood gushed from her shoulder and drizzled down her chest and back, her top couldn't be saved. His own orgasm followed hers and it was so powerful that he gulped large mouthfuls of her blood.

She stayed on his lap for several minutes, letting him clean off her back with his tongue. They were both overheated and wanted rest. She got up slowly, letting his staff slide out and she reclaimed her jeans nearby. Alucard took off layers of clothing to help cool down.

"I think I need a break, I'm going to take a nap," she said.

"By all means," he responded and gestured to her coffin.

---------------------------

It was difficult for her to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the fight she had with Alucard. He was ridiculously powerful and could have torn her in half if he wanted. She rolled onto her back and stare at the lid of her coffin…she failed her mission…just failed. Still, it was only an exercise; a hard lesson she needed to learn and she cowered like a lamb searching for its mother.

What was worse, she let Alucard take advantage of her again and that pissed her off to no end. She had no attachments to that vampire in terms of emotion, but a different bond…master and student. After today's events he must really think of her as a weakling. Her fingers balled up into fists. She needed to do something...prove to him that she could be independent and not falter. It was time she took matters into her own hands…no more caving.

-------------------------

Sir Integra decided it was best not send Cele on any missions for the next month, at least not until the girl could handle herself. It was perfect timing actually because Cele made plans to train herself while Alucard slept. She would wake up early and begin with cardio and circuit training to add strength and definition. Vampires were naturally strong yes, but she has yet to kill and drink fresh blood, so technically she was only a half vampire, half human still. Her bond with Alucard would protect her until she made the transition, then she would protect herself.

She borrowed some of Walter's weapons and began target practice, mostly to help her vision. The targets were so difficult to see; plain white sheets with a red dot in the center. She missed so many times almost to the point of frustration but she didn't give up. When she was able to hit the sheet, she would stop for the day and try again another time.

Cele also began experimenting with her unique abilities, such as walking through walls. She crashed several times, occasionally laughing at herself and feeling embarrassed when someone would walk by. She didn't get it down until several weeks later. Cele also found herself curious about Alucard's materialization and how he managed to change his looks. She spent time in front of mirrors focusing on her facial features and hair. It was not as difficult as it looked and she was having a good time changing her appearance. She spent hours making herself blond, a redhead; change her eye color, her height, etc.

The next step she took was more drastic; she wanted to be able to handle pain. In her down time, she hid in a restroom for no more than an hour with a knife. The tub was a perfect place to perform it. She would stab herself in several places, cry a little, and then wait for the wound to heal. It was dreadful for her and she felt awkward doing it, because she didn't approve of people cutting themselves when she was human. She slashed open her wrists, slit her throat, spilled her guts, and threw up plenty of times. After a week of doing this, she was slowly becoming used to getting injured. During one session, she was almost caught by Walter and she made up excuses about her 'time of the month'. It wasn't really a lie because she still had all human functions in that sense.

When Alucard took her for training, he was very rough with her and she wound up black and blue on many occasions. She still wouldn't drink a packet of blood without being forced to either and if she didn't cooperate with him, he would hold her with several materialized arms and not let her go until she swallowed.

For a month straight she practiced, trained, lifted weights, and improved her vision in secret. Now she just needed a chance.

-------------------------------

"Thank you sir, I assure you, it won't go to waste."

"Cele, I never thought a girl like you would ask for material possessions such as this. You never struck me as the type."

Cele smiled at her head master, "Me either ma'am. Alucard's gift of vision to me has changed my opinion about many things including how I feel about my looks."

Integra handed an envelope to Cele, "Find something…interesting, I look forward to seeing the results."

"Thank you ma'am," Cele said gratefully and bowed.

"You are dismissed." Integra returned to the pile of documents on her desk as Cele left the study.

Cele went back down to the basement to get that hat that Alucard had given her last month. She hadn't worn it since she received it. She grabbed it from the coat rack and took off upstairs, ready to leave the mansion for a trip to a marketplace.

-----------------------

Walter was kind enough to drive her to her destination and then bring her back. She carried two bags inside, shooing Walter away when he offered to take them to her room. Cele hurried downstairs and placed the two bags inside in her coffin and quickly replaced its lid, glad that Alucard was not there to see them. She was already shy enough about wearing the new wardrobe in front of him and anyone else.

Next, she went down the hall and into the bathroom to begin…

She glanced at the mirror, her eyes wandered to her hair…dark brown and super curly. It needed to go…she focused on the texture first and with her mind's eye she softened it to steady waves. The hair automatically lengthened as the curl fell out. Satisfied, she left it as is and went to change the color, deciding that a few highlights were in order. A shade or two lighter would be good and she picked areas of her head to change. So far, her changes were going well. She adjusted the structure of her face so that her jaw was a bit more pronounced, she always had recessive traits and her jaw was one of them. Her cheekbones raised a touch.

Her tan colored skin was nice for the summer, but she wanted to try something different and she lightened it to match the upcoming winter. She was as pale as Alucard now and even felt more like a vampire from the old books, 'Interview with the Vampire' and Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. She laughed when she thought of that title and the fact that she did not believe in vampires until the cruise. Her arms looked pretty barren when she changed her tone and decided she wanted to 'add' a little something. Black lines began forming on her left shoulder and stretched down towards her elbow while others went up the side of her neck, just under her jaw. The shape formed into an oversized Celtic knot with vines, it would be a reminder of Robyn, since she had Irish ancestry. This tattoo would never leave her shoulder.

She enjoyed it all so much, the hair, the tattoo, the overall look…but something was missing. Her voice…she may as well adjust that too. She had a moderate soprano voice, perhaps she could lower it to alto; it was something new. She spoke aloud to the mirror and wowed herself.

Last, she changed her eye color to the palest shade of blue she could muster. It was finished…

When she left the bathroom, she returned to her room. Alucard was still not back from whatever it is he was doing. She reopened her coffin and pulled out one of the bags.

Two hours later…

The study was dark and quiet, only a small desk lamp provided light…

Integra finished signing a stack of paperwork and dropped her pen. It rolled off the desk, but she was too tired to even bend over and retrieve it. Everything was a pain these days…the vampire population was increasing, she had Cele to train, and she had a headache. She rest her head against the back of her recliner, it was too much stress at this time.

She was about to close her eyes, just to take a brief rest in her chair when a tiny knock at the door startled her. Integra sighed, figures…"Come in."

The door silently opened, light from the hall stretched across the room and in came a person…someone Integra had never seen before and she stood up from her chair. How in the world did this person get by security? Integra reached for the corner of her desk where her phone was placed and she pushed one of several buttons. Not even a moment went by when Alucard suddenly appeared in the study, ready to defend his master.

Alucard looked at the intruder; odd… who ever it was seemed somewhat familiar. He could clearly see this person in the darkness and he smiled when he saw a hint of a breast under that long black leather trench coat. Her face had a soft look about it, but also seemed deadly. Oh he was beginning to like her and already wanted to take her apart.

Cele smirked; they didn't recognize her at all…though Alucard looked semi confused. He may have been able to sense her presence but her looks were so different that it threw him off. She knew Alucard was going to attack her regardless and she was finally going to show them that she fully accepted her existence as a vampire.

Integra could barely see the person, but then realization hit her and she smiled.

Cele smiled back at her; obviously Integra made the connection but didn't say anything to Alucard about her.

Alucard then stepped in front of Integra, "I'll make quick work of this, master." He pulled Casull from his coat and sent three shots at the woman.

Cele held her ground, letting the bullets strike her. One ripped through her throat, another into her chest, and the last straight into her forehead. Those weeks she spent training really paid off because the pain was much more tolerable this time and she managed to stay on her feet. Her face began to heal almost immediately. Alucard would be proud of her…if he figures out who she is.

His gun lowered and he laughed; "Well now…you're much sturdier than I anticipated. I'm going to enjoy sucking you dry vampiress."

Integra sat down in her chair again, waiting for the battle to begin. She knew Cele would be no match for Alucard, but she still had a lot of guts for facing off with him. It was a trait that Integra could respect.

"Come at me," Cele said, taunting the no life king. She was still excited about her new voice and wanted to see his reaction to it.

"I prefer to get to know my women first before entering nocturnal activities."

No surprise there, he responds with something perverted. Oh well. Cele removed her black cowboy hat he'd given her and she threw it to the floor. Then she sensually removed her leather coat, letting it slide over her shoulders and down her arms, revealing pale skin. Underneath she wore a red corset; she wanted to make sure he got a full view of her tattoo. Her black pants clung to her legs and the steel toe boots she wore set off the look. Originally she was planning to wear a heeled shoe of some sort, but decided against it because they would be a bitch to fight in.

He sized her up, "Nice…I might make an exception for you." His tongue slithered out of his mouth and he wet his lips.

Cele cracked a smile at him and prepared herself to take him on. Her eyes began to glow red and she started to cackle.

"I can tell you must be a screamer in the sack," he teased. He then pounced at her, taking another shot with Casull. It tore through her leg, but she ignored it. He came crashing down on her and she dove away, avoiding those powerful legs of his. As he landed, Cele managed to take his feet out from under him by kicking at his ankles. He fell over but quickly recovered, his gun wasn't doing much damage so he replaced it in his coat. Looks like he needed to use brute force, not that it bothered him if it meant getting his hands on her body.

Cele watched as her master regained his balance and put away that gun. "Oh good, you realized that shooting me is futile. Men are so addicted to guns these days…"

"You think you can handle me even without my gun?" he asked.

"I'm through man handling…I prefer to go straight to business," she replied.

"That's just what I like to hear!" He materialized several arms and they shot straight at her.

She needed to think fast before those hands caught her. She reached down into the center of her corset, between her breasts and pulled out a dagger, she quickly flung it through the air…it struck him right in the face. It stopped him briefly and those hands paused. He cracked up, "Nice shot woman, but I have your weapon now…unless you're hiding something else in there?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No? Then I guess it's my turn…" He yanked the little dagger from his forehead and tossed it aside. He then approached her slowly, all of his arms outspread in front of him. She didn't look the least bit scared as he closed in on her. "Why do you hesitate, do you want an early death?"

No response from her except that creepy little smile. His arms wrapped around her and she held still.

"It's almost like you _want_ me to do this." Alucard turned her body so she was facing away from him. One of his hands snaked around her neck while the others held her arms and legs in place. He pushed her hair aside and peered down at the ivory skin, "Skin this pale always stains the most exotic red."

Cele waited patiently for him to lower his head, then she struck. She wrenched one of her arms from him and quickly reached down into her corset again, pulling a second dagger. She brought it over her shoulder and into his eye. All of his hands fell away from her and he stumbled backwards. His sunglasses fell to the floor in pieces and he tore the weapon from his eye.

"Sneaky witch," he commented. He was about to summon one of his familiars when Integra called out to him.

"That's enough Alucard, withdraw your attack." Then she turned towards Cele, "I'm very impressed by your progress…Cele."

The vampiress bowed to Integra, "Thank you ma'am."

Alucard gathered his senses and angrily grabbed Cele by the shoulder, forcing her to look at him. She showed him no fear. He studied her features and decided that she'd done well, "That's more like it, girl."

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------

Comments /criticism? It's all welcome here! Thanks to my reviewers I've garnered thus far, your support means a great deal to me. Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 7: Retaliate

Alucard had a hard time sleeping that night. He was very proud of Cele for standing up to him. After they fought, he found out that she spent a month by herself on the training grounds working out and practicing her aim, though she admitted her gun skills are still not up to par and target practice was a bitch for her. So she stuck to close range combat, small handguns, and keeping hidden weapons throughout her outfit. He teased that he would like to see where she kept everything and was met with a slap.

Okay, he couldn't sleep…so he got out of his coffin. It was late in the afternoon. He looked to his right; there was Cele's coffin. Perhaps he should wake her and take her out for target practice. He knelt down next to the mahogany casket and picked up the lid. The moment he did so, a small handgun was thrust in his face. She was awake and seemingly pissed off.

He pushed the lid off, "Do it…I dare you."

Cele cocked the gun, "What do you want?" She sat up and glared at him for waking her.

Furious, Alucard reacted by pushing the gun at the ceiling, she fired it, and the sound rang throughout the room. He pushed her down into her coffin and got inside with her, forcing her hands down into the satin lining. She still held the gun in her left hand but she wouldn't be able to point it at him. Instead, he forced her hand to turn over, making it point at _her_ head and he was able to cock it with his thumb and still hold her at the wrist. His thumb moved to the trigger.

He threatened, "Bear in mind girl, while I am glad you've improved your skills in combat and have gained new courage, remember that I am _still _your master and pointing a gun at me is like pointing a gun at Integra. Also, you will not speak to me with such tones. I was lenient when you were a human, now I have no objection to injuring you."

Cele's hard expression softened and she let go of the gun.

Alucard then pushed the gun aside and he proceeded with tangling his fingers in her hair. He pulled on it, making her head turn to the right. "I haven't had you in almost a month," he stated. Then he lowered his head to her neck and he bit down harshly.

His teeth sunk deeper than any other time he'd done this. Cele just lay there listening to the tiny noises he produced while feeding. She could hear him swallowing; it was so erotic and pleasing to her. He let go of her hands and she brought them up to his shoulders, lightly embracing him.

When he finished his meal, he backed off, "Come with me, we're going shooting."

She sat up, "Permission to have some breakfast first, I'm starving."

Well, breakfast did sound good, "Very well," he said.

Walter already visited while they slept, leaving the usual packets of blood; only…he left a larger quantity than normal, eight bags to be precise.

"Walter is spoiling us today," Alucard said and he picked up two of the bags. His coat lay nearby, hanging over a chair. He put it on and slipped the pouches inside.

"How many pockets does that thing have?" Cele was amused; he kept everything in there. She got out of her coffin and took a seat at the table.

"Enough to suit my needs." He sat down, grabbing another packet from the ice and tore it open. He drained its contents and moved on to his last one from the bucket. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am, but…still a little…well it's taking longer for me to adjust to drinking."

"Even after all the times I've 'assisted' you? You're still squeamish?" He finished his meal and tossed the empty packet on the table. Then he picked up another bag and handed it to her, "It's not like you're killing a person, just get it over with."

Cele made a tear on the corner and quickly downed it, a small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. It slid down her jaw, nearly reaching her throat where Alucard placed her freshly made bite. It wasn't healing over as fast because she secretly didn't want it to just yet. For some reason, whenever he left a mark on her, it held a special bond between them. It was a love-hate relationship they carried but he was the closest to a friend…guardian that she had.

Alucard got up from his chair, pleased to see that she went through the blood so fast. He knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek before letting his tongue run along her jaw, cleaning up the blood trail.

Cele blushed heavily, "I think I'll take the rest with me." She pulled away from Alucard's tongue. Her throat was clean and she gathered up the last of her breakfast. "Let's go shooting."

---------------------------

"You need to stop trying so hard, you lose focus too easily when you do that."

Cele spent three hours with Alucard just trying to hit one target. She felt it was impossible; the white sheet was so far away. "I had so much trouble with this all month. No matter how hard or little I tried, I couldn't see the target. I think I've made my conclusion…"

"Oh?" Alucard wondered.

"It's gotta be my human half. You said I wouldn't be a pure vampire until I killed and drank from the victim. I was blind as a human so my vision now is only…half assed."

"It's a possibility. Well until you figure it out, looks like you're playing the role of close range fighter."

Cele sighed. She ripped a pouch out of her coat and chugged it; the blood calmed her frustration.

Ten minutes later…

As the two of them took their break, Integra joined them. She came down to the shooting range to practice every so often, but this time she had a special job for her pets.

"I'm assigning Cele to this mission, Alucard you will be assisting her from a distance," Integra specified.

Alucard looked at his pupil and smirked, "What will she be doing?"

Integra smiled, "This job requires…certain measurements and it is too dangerous for a human to complete."

Alucard laughed and with his fingers, he traced the shape of an hourglass in the air.

"Correct. Cele your targets are two vampires who run an underground ring of prostitution and drug dealing. Unfortunately, women have been disappearing in the upper district. We will strike tonight Cele, so I suggest you find suitable wardrobe for an upscale nightclub and grand hotel."

"Yes ma'am."

"Might I suggest…a cocktail dress?"

The moment the word 'dress' left Integra's lips, Cele cringed, she hated…hated…HATED dresses. She wore them in the past, but they always felt so awkward.

"Judging by your reaction, I believe you do not own any dresses. No matter…I will send Walter to buy one for you. Also, here is a picture of your targets. They go by the names Thomas Maddison and Matthew C. Lawndale. They are the owners of the 'Mythology Nightclub'"

Cele took the photo and looked it over. The two men were not so hard on the eyes. One of them had long blond hair and brown eyes. He also wore a black tuxedo and matching black fedora. The other man had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a white tuxedo. They looked like businessmen, perfectly groomed, and neither would ever be suspected as criminals in the public eye.

----------------------------

"I can't believe your making me wear this…" Cele complained.

"Silence, stop complaining," Alucard said.

The dress Walter picked out was a one-shouldered, figure hugging red cocktail dress and he purchased a pair of jeweled heels to match along with a necklace. To look the part, Cele would need help with her hair and makeup so Integra hired a professional to do the honors.

"Please hide that tattoo of yours Cele," Integra said, "It will not do to have these masculine features on your body."

"Yes ma'am." Sadly, Cele dematerialized her tattoo, but it was only for one night.

She looked perfect; her makeup, her hair in an up do, the dress and all her jewelry, and the small bag she carried. She looked like a regular human. Walter commented on how beautiful she looked.

Cele attempted to walk in this tight number, but she nearly keeled over, "Grrr…there's no way I ca do this with all this stuff on!"

"I told you to stop whining," Alucard interrupted.

"I'm not talking about the dress! It's my other stuff!" Cele shouted and she bent over to reach under her dress. She pulled out two daggers, one small handgun, the straps that tied weapons to her legs, and four blades. Then she shoved one hand down her front and yanked out two more blades that were tucked under her boobs. She stuffed everything into Walter's arms.

Walter chuckled, "No armored car?"

"That would be in my other dress," Cele said and she readjusted her strapless bra.

"Of course my dear," Walter teased, "Please see yourself outside, the limousine is waiting."

The ride to the club was not long, on the way Alucard and Integra discussed how they were going to handle the situation. Cele was given a room key and a pass that would allow her entrance into the club immediately. She was given instructions to attract both men and have them escort her upstairs to her room, what she did in the room was up to her…but she needed to get both gentlemen in the bedroom. A window would be open to that room where Alucard could see the three of them and he would take care of one man while she took care of the other.

"Just make sure they die at the same time, we don't want any witnesses or mistakes," Integra commanded.

"Yes my master," Alucard said politely.

"Yes ma'am." Cele adjusted her dress.

The limo came to a stop. Crowds of people were lined up outside the entrance while two bouncers controlled the area. A valet opened the limousine door and helped Cele out. Several men threw catcalls at her and whistled but she ignored them, walking right by. A bouncer approached her and she provided him with the pass. He allowed her passage, opening the door for her.

Inside, people were dancing and the bar was filled. It was quite crowded; an upscale club indeed. There were statues of mythological creatures and paintings of gods. A jazz band played on the main stage. Now she needed to spot her targets.

"May I help seat you miss?" A waiter offered her.

"Oh yes, thank you," she replied.

The young man brought her to a table and pulled a chair out for her. She took a seat while he placed napkins and an empty wine glass in front of her.

"Will you be enjoying a glass of wine tonight? We are serving Cabernet Sauvignon as our special."

Cele didn't know if she could still drink wine, however it was necessary to look the part. "Yes, I would like that very much."

The waiter left and she began scanning the room. Everyone looked the same; how could she possibly identify them?

"_Have you found the targets yet, girl?"_

She was startled, Alucard was talking to her telepathically and she responded, 'not yet'.

"_Keep looking." _

The waiter returned with her drink and she thanked him. When he left she continued her search.

Ten minutes went by and she finally found them, they were chatting at the bar. They seemed so normal to her. The one named Thomas, the blond, was laughing about something and his associate Matthew listened intently. She watched them carefully and sent a message to her master.

"_Good, now try to get them to come to you."_

Cele picked up her wine, well here goes…

She had a hard time swallowing the drink, her body just didn't want to accept it but she forced it down. How do other vampires manage to get this stuff down?

She then looked over at the targets again. This time they were turned around, facing her. It seems they spotted her staring at them and Thomas patted his friend on the shoulder. They left their empty glasses at the bar and approached her.

"May we join you miss?" Matthew had asked.

"By all means," she replied.

"My associate and I couldn't help but notice you are here alone tonight, so we thought we might keep you company unless you are waiting for someone," Thomas said.

"I believe my date will not be showing up unfortunately," she said, trying to look sad.

"That's a shame. You are far too beautiful to be without an escort, your friend is passing up a wonderful opportunity I'm sure."

Thomas was a perfect gentleman and she even blushed at the beauty comment.

"May I ask your name miss?" Matthew asked her.

"It's Elizabeth, but my friends refer to me as Elle."

"My name is Matthew and my friend here is Thomas. Please allow us to call you Elle as we are all acquainted now."

For an hour, Cele spoke to both men and they ordered several glasses of wine. They paid for all of her drinks and she even allowed both men to dance with her on the main floor with the other couples.

Several glasses of wine later…

Cele and the two gentlemen were laughing and having a good time talking about their lines of work and sharing stories. Cele felt she'd reeled them in enough to invite them up to her room. The upstairs to the club was connected to the grand hotel next door, usually for high-class customers.

"Well gentlemen, I enjoyed your company very much but I must insist on turning in for the night," she said. She stumbled a little trying to get up from her seat, "It's been a while since I shared so many drinks with people."

Thomas glanced at Matthew and he smiled. Then he looked at Cele, "Would you like us to escort you? It would be very rude of us to leave you alone after so many drinks."

Bingo.

"Could you? I would appreciate it," she said gratefully. She quickly sent a new message to Alucard.

"_It's about time girl, now take precautions and I'll be waiting for the signal. Get them where they need to be." _

Cele allowed the two men to escort her upstairs; she had her arm linked with Thomas'. She was a little wobbly from the alcohol, damn her human half…

When they reached room 186, she pulled out her key and opened the door, "Would you two like to come in?"

They both stepped inside and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

-----------------------------

"How is she doing Alucard?" Integra asked.

"So far she's managed to get them up to her room. I have no idea what she's doing at the moment but I would assume she's working her magic." Alucard stare across the street at the window, which led to Cele's room. He could see the large bed inside; it would be the perfect distraction for the vampires.

"What would you know about her magic?"

His master smirked and he laughed while getting Jackal ready for use.

------------------------------

It happened faster than a bolt of lightning, Cele was just talking with them and suddenly she wound with a mass of arms all over her body. She was kissing Thomas passionately and stroking his shoulders while Matthew sucked at the back of her neck, leaving wetness and tiny red marks along her skin.

Thomas' hands were squeezing her rear and rubbing up and down her thighs while Matthew's played with her belly and stroked at her breasts.

Thomas slipped his tongue inside her mouth and he began to hike her dress up, revealing her black thong. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Matthew unzipped the back of her dress. It was a good thing she took off all of her weapons otherwise they would become suspicious.

She broke her kiss from Thomas, "The…bedroom…" she said breathlessly.

Thomas' face dove into her throat and he licked at her while he grasped her by the waist and lifted her with him. He carried her across the lounge and into the master bedroom, followed by Matthew. All three of them crashed to the bed, the men were lavishing her. Thomas kissed her heavily and Matthew worked at her legs. The brunette pushed her dress up and ripped her undergarments off. He pushed his way between her thighs and dipped his tongue into her wetness.

Cele gasped into Thomas' mouth and she writhed. She was so disgusted with these men…for the crimes they committed and for killing innocent women. She quickly sent her next message via telepathy.

"_Don't you worry girl, I got a perfect view,"_ Alucard responded.

She asked Alucard how long before she was to kill Thomas.

"_You need to get that brunette bastard to sit up on his knees otherwise I don't have a clear shot. Make him stop eating you and then wait for my order to strike."_

Cele knew there was one way to get Matthew to sit up, "Matthew…fuck me now!" She went back to kissing Thomas; his hands tugged down her dress and he tore off her bra so he could massage and tease her nipples. Cele closed her eyes, waiting for them to invade her body.

Matthew stopped torturing her clit, "With pleasure…lots of pleasure…" He reared up onto his knees.

After she begged and pleaded for the two men to fuck her senseless, they felt it was time to reveal their true intentions.

When Cele reopened her eyes, she was faced with a pair of bright red eyes and a set of vampire teeth. This was it…

Matthew also revealed his vampiric abilities and he shoved Cele's legs even further apart before he ripped open his pants. His length fell out and close to her opening.

Cele sent another message for Alucard to hurry up.

"_On my mark, girl…"_

Thomas sank his teeth into her throat and Matthew was about to enter…

"_Now!" _

She didn't need telling twice and she quickly thrust her hand upwards, through Tomas' ribcage and out his back. She was holding his heart in her hand. At the same time, a gunshot rang out and it tore through Matthew's skull, scattering brain matter everywhere. The brunette was knocked off the bed, his corpse then turned to dust.

Thomas was still alive, though in severe pain ad he looked at Cele, "Y…you're a…vam…"

Cele smiled and bare her teeth at him; "Bye bye lover boy…" and she crushed his heart in her palm. He fell to dust, joining his partner in death.

"_Good job, girl." _

Cele crawled off the bed, pulling the torn scraps of her dress up to cover her chest and she glanced out the open window. Alucard stood across the way on a building with Integra a few feet behind. She stuck her head out and yelled, "Can you bring me some clothes, mine are destroyed!"

----------------------------------

"All my doubts about you have disappeared Cele," Integra said proudly. "You handled the situation well and there weren't any witnesses. But you did make quite the fool of yourself by screaming for clothes while hundreds of people stood two stories below you."

Cele blushed.

Alucard chuckled, "I'll bet the men appreciated the view. I've never seen so many heads turn." He'd given her his coat when they left the club and she tightened it around her body.

"You may now go and rest Cele, you've earned the rest of the night off," Integra dismissed her.

On the way back to the basement, Alucard fazed through a wall and joined her on the walk. "That was quite a performance you portrayed back at the hotel."

"You jealous that you couldn't participate?" she said sternly.

"Why would I want to participate with two other men?"

"Because you may like it."

"I think not." Alucard replied, "I would have killed them and then had my way with you alone."

"Whatever you say master."

They arrived in their room and she let the coat fall off her shoulders. She ripped the remainder of the dress off and replaced his coat around her body. "I'm going to borrow this for the night, I'm too lazy to get dressed right now."

"No complaints here; prance around naked all you like."

To be continued…

------------------------------------

Comments? Criticism? Please feel free to leave any, happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 8: Thirst

-I appreciate all of my reviewers for their support and thanks for sticking with me.

--------------------------------------

Cele was alone in the basement. She'd fulfilled her mission but something just didn't sit right with her. She killed Thomas like he was a steer headed for slaughter and she actually enjoyed doing it during that very moment. The blood smeared her face and arms in tiny patterns in some places. She killed a man…no…he was a vampire and she just did the world a favor. Alucard was proud of her; so was Integra…isn't that all that should matter? She told herself that she wouldn't back down ever again, not for anything.

She glanced up her arm and allowed the beginnings of her tattoo to reform; it spread along her skin, underneath the blood, which gave it a completely different look. Robyn's tattoo she affectionately referred to it. When the picture fully appeared, she tightened Alucard's coat around her; however, something inside was poking her in the ribcage. She reached inside the inner pocket and removed a pouch of medical blood. It was warmed from her body heat. She hadn't had a meal since the daylight hours and that wine she drank a while ago did not help her. She still felt a little tipsy from the evening, damn her human half. To kill a human and drink his blood to become a full vampire…could she do it?

The bag tore open easily, some of its contents spilled onto her hand. She licked at the red liquid and poured some of it in her mouth. It had a strong iron flavor. She looked at the bag, type O. That was a new flavor for her, it was bitter. For some reason, it was getting harder and harder for her to resist biting a human. She'll have to ask Alucard about it sometime.

The blood was gone and she dropped the packet on the floor. Her insides loved her for the meal but it didn't seem like enough to satiate her.

She pulled herself up from the floor and made her way to the bathroom, intending to take a bath and wash herself clean of the dried blood. The walk upstairs was quiet, the humans of the mansion turned in for the night.

She locked herself inside and removed the red coat. She turned on the faucet and let the bath fill.

It was so refreshing to the touch. Steam rose from the water and she added oils, lavender and rosemary scented. Before she hopped in the bath she wanted to get as much blood off her body as she could and she used the shower stall nearby. It came off easily, draining down her legs and turning the water to a pinkish hue. She rinsed off everything and stepped out of the stall. The bath was ready; it smelled wonderful.

She slipped into the tub letting the water soak her. It rose to just under her breasts and she leaned back against the edge, her arms draped over the sides and she tilted her head back. Why was it that she had this terrible craving all of a sudden? The blood packet seemed to do its job but only temporarily. Her lower belly began to hurt and she brought her knees up, it helped a little to scrunch her body.

"What is going on?" she said aloud and she slid down into the tub, getting her face and hair wet. She stayed underwater for a minute, it's not like she'd drown anyways. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. The knots and snarls easily separated.

She sat up once again, squeezing excess water from her hair and began cleaning her face. The caked on makeup was itchy and gross feeling. She must have been a mess when she returned from the mission.

After scrubbing every inch of herself she refilled the tub and added more oil beads. Now she was just going to relax and enjoy the warmth.

Ten minutes passed by and she almost fell asleep in the tub until she was gently nudged. What the hell, the door was locked, couldn't she be left alone? "What is it master?" she asked without opening her eyes, knowing he was the only other person who could faze through walls.

He didn't say anything but instead leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You're certainly affectionate tonight," she said, still keeping her eyes closed.

"I am nothing of the sort."

"Then why the kiss?"

"I was hoping for some sort of reaction, but sadly I am disappointed."

"A reaction? What, do you want me to slap you?" she laughed.

"Not in particular, but that would have been interesting." He touched her shoulder, "Sit forward for a minute."

She did as she was asked and sat foreword, but she wasn't expecting her master to slide in behind her! He was naked behind her; she could feel 'everything'. Then he proceeded to pulling her back against his chest.

Cele was too tired to argue so she let it go and just relaxed in his embrace. "Master I have a question for you."

He rested his chin on her head, "What is it?"

"I drank a blood packet before coming in here, but I don't feel satisfied at all and my stomach has been hurting. Does that ever happen to you?"

"No, but you've also been skipping meals. You probably have a deficiency, increase the amount you're consuming and see if that helps."

"I'll try it, strange though…this happened last month too, only for a couple days." She began rubbing her belly, "It aches a lot." She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to the sore spot, "Here."

"Hmm, well I'm not sure what it is. It probably has to do with your human half. You need to kill and drink from a human." Alucard said and he began rubbing the sore spot for her.

"That's what I'm having trouble accepting. I can kill other vampires no problem but I'm feeling uncertain about humans." She turned onto her side and looked up at him. His dark black locks fell over his shoulder. His scarlet eyes were…intense and focused; they sent shivers up her spine.

"It's not like we're going to send you off and kill an innocent. I've killed thousands of humans because they threatened me. There'll be missions where we will have to do this."

Cele nodded, "I suppose." She rested her head against his chest; his skin was so cold. She scooped up a handful of water and poured it on him. "You are always so cold to touch."

"Your body heat is warming me, half breed," he teased.

They lay in the tub like this for almost an hour. Cele had fallen asleep and Alucard was well on his way to. She was breathing gently, not a typical vampire trait but he had to admit it was rather sweet how she held onto her human functions.

--------------------------------------

The water is really cold, super cold…

Alucard was the first to awaken. He stretched his back slightly and briefly glanced down at Cele whom was clinging to his waist. A lot of the water had drained already, though the plug was down. It was strange though; it has a bright pink hue to it. He adjusted his legs, accidentally stirring her awake and she yawned. She twisted onto her back and stretched herself out against him.

His eye caught a glimpse of her inner thighs, they were stained with blood and he tapped on her shoulder.

"Hm?" she moaned half-heartedly.

"Your legs."

"What about them?" She looked down at them and was shocked to see the redness, "Oh fuck!" She sat up and turned the faucet on again while unplugging the tub to get rid of the small amount of old water. She flushed the blood off her legs.

"Well that explains why you're so weak," he said. "You're losing more blood than your taking in and half human means you still function like one down there." He poked her in the belly. "Looks like you and I need to be more careful when we're screwing around," he chuckled, "At least until you make the transition."

She sighed. It looks like she needed to make a kill and soon. Otherwise she would probably become so weak that she could not move.

Two days later…

Cele was struggling around the mansion. No matter how many packets of blood she downed, it wouldn't quench her blood thirst. She must have eaten twelve packets that evening, nothing would help. She snapped at every human that passed by if they spoke to her. Her bleeding ceased that morning, but her body stopped absorbing blood altogether and she grew weak willed.

She wobbled through the corridors, her mind fuzzy…she needed to get some air, it was stuffy inside. She wore only a pair of black pajama bottoms and a long tee shirt. It was far too hot to wear anything else.

The cool night breeze didn't solve her problem; in fact it made things worse. She could smell thousands of scents floating through the air…all of them human. She crashed to the ground, completely overwhelmed. She clawed at her face and writhed on the ground, trying to escape the brutal torture she put herself through. It was unbearable and she dragged herself to her feet again. In a blood rage she took off into the night…

Back at the mansion, Walter discovered Cele's disappearance and reported it to Integra immediately. She sent Alucard out to find the girl and told him to keep things quiet.

"Find her, shoot her, knock her out if you must, just get her back here so we can tie her up. This girl is a handful…" she'd instructed him.

"She keeps things interesting master. I'll find her and drag her back by the teeth if I have to." He smiled and kept vigil from the top of an abandoned house. He was sending out messages via telepathy, hoping that his pupil would respond.

Cele could hear her master calling her but she was so driven to push forward. Her stomach hurt so badly that she almost attacked a woman who was waiting at a nearby bus stop. She jabbed herself in the chest with her fingers, halting the attack and moving on. She should have begged Alucard to shackle her to the basement. There was a large drugstore just across the way from that bus stop and she wandered through open traffic, nearly getting hit trying to reach it. She was going to hide herself and try to respond to Alucard's messages.

The back of the store was a dark alleyway. Cele threw herself against the brick wall, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes and began speaking telepathically. "Master…master…"

"_Where the hell are you?" _he responded.

'I'm sorry…it's so painful…'

"_Tell me where you are."_

Cele peeked around the building, looking for a street sign, "I'm near the corner of North Karsky…between a drug store and shopping center."

"_Stay put, you move and I'll blow your head off." _

She couldn't argue with that and she stayed propped up against the wall. Her senses were going crazy and she wanted to rip someone apart. 'Don't move' she told herself or she would suffer Alucard's wrath and he wouldn't be lenient with her. He never showed her mercy, nor did she deserve it. To help with the lust, she bit down on her arm, sucking up her own blood. It didn't help but it would do until he arrived. Her brow was sweating and her blood flow increased, "Please hurry master! I'm afraid I may hurt someone…"

He rushed in her direction; he knew the layout of the city like the back of his hand. He leapt from building to building until he found the intersection that she specified. She was seated behind the drugstore, tearing away at her arm. Alucard leapt down to the alleyway, landing in front of his pupil and he knelt down.

Cele could feel the anger radiating from him and her suspicion was correct because he backhanded her across the face. Then he grabbed her by the hair and yanked it, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her nose almost touched his.

"Why didn't you come to me when you started this lusting? You realize that if you attacked just any human, it would be insane amounts of trouble for Hellsing operations."

She didn't have a response for him but she never let her eyes shy away.

Alucard respected her taking this so well, but his attention suddenly turned when he heard a scream. Cele also tried to look in the direction of the shouting; she managed a slight side-glance. Across the street at that very same bus stop she passed, a lowlife scumbag was mugging that blond woman she nearly attacked. He was pointing a gun at her and threatened to kill her. The blond woman screamed loudly and stumbled to the ground. The thug then shot at her because she wouldn't shut up and he struck her in the head. There was no way that poor woman survived. He then grabbed the woman's bag and took off.

"Oh my god…" Cele muttered.

Alucard grinned and let go of Cele's hair. He ripped Casull out of his coat, "Get up and follow me," he commanded. He ran after the criminal, Cele quickly caught up with him.

"What are we doing? We should be calling for an ambulance, that woman needs medical help!"

"That woman is dead," he replied.

The two of them kept running; looking for the thug and eventually found him several blocks away. Alucard leapt ahead of the man and stopped him in his tracks, "Picking on women are we now?" he said.

Cele watched as her master verbally abused the thug and she thought, _"Yeah you're one to talk master…you abuse me all the time." _

The criminal pointed his revolver at Alucard and fired several rounds until his gun clicked empty. In a panic he tried to escape but the no life king was faster and he fell over in pain, two bullets penetrated his legs. Alucard then turned to Cele, "Come here."

The struggling man lay on the ground, injured and still trying to shoot the two vampires with his empty gun.

Cele approached her master and he grasped the back of her neck in one hand, pushing her towards the thug, "Finish him off."

"What!" she shouted.

"Finish him now." He shoved her forward, "Do it now! I made this one easy for you, now do your part." He lifted Casull towards her in a threatening manner.

"But master…I…" she stammered.

"Do it…" He pointed his gun at her, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

Afraid of her master, Cele knelt down next to the man. He took a swing at her, but she caught his armed hand and twisted the wrist until it broke. He shouted obscenities at her and fell backwards to the ground. She could feel the lust getting stronger within…

"Now Cele!"

She looked at the man; he was a murderer, so why shouldn't she kill him? Her heart went back to the scene on the cruise ship, when she heard her friend gasping for life. When she looked at the thug, she almost pitied him and suddenly lost her nerve. She looked back at her master and shouted, "Don't make me do this, I can NOT!!!!"

It was the wrong thing to say…Alucard was overcome with anger and his eyes suddenly darkened. He closed in on her and cocked Casull, shoving the weapon to her skull. His voice was monstrous and deep, "I'm giving you one last chance Cele…do it now or your remains will never be found."

This was the scary side of him that she never wanted to see and her head slumped forward. The man suffering next to her was nearing his end anyways…he would have probably gotten a life sentence or the death penalty for his crime anyways. Cele took in a deep breath and leaned forward.

On his last leg, the man tried to push her away but she shoved his arm to the ground and grabbed him by the jaw with her free hand. She then bare her fangs and in one quick motion she bit down on his throat, tearing through muscle and veins. His blood flooded her mouth and she swallowed several mouthfuls.

Alucard lowered Casull and began laughing maniacally. He watched as black flames began appearing out from under Cele and enveloped her and the victim. Several arms burst from her body, grabbing everything in sight. She absorbed the thug's body parts…slowly.

Cele felt a flood of relief come over her. Her stomach was satisfied and in her mind all of her fears disappeared. The loneliness she felt melted away and her vampiric abilities were strengthening. She gulped heavily, trying to get every last drop from him. There was an odd sense of accomplishment in her, like she was proud to have killed this man…there was no guilt.

The black flames spiraled sky high. Alucard could not see Cele nor the victim and he waited patiently for her to finish. Eventually the flames began to die down and he caught a glimpse of her now permanent red eyes, peering through the blackened screen of her familiars. She stood, facing her master, a large grin plastered across her face…one that was reminiscent of his own.

"How do you feel now?" he asked proudly.

"Never felt better, master…" she answered, a light trickling of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth to catch the offending liquid.

----------------------------------

Integra and Walter stayed up all night waiting for the two vampires to return. They were both seated in the study, discussing future plans for Hellsing when the door burst open. Alucard marched inside, followed by Cele whom appeared to be smiling.

Integra remained in her recliner, "Good work Alucard." She looked at Cele, "Are you well now?"

The vampires smiled ad her eyes started glowing once again, "I am feeling very much alive, master Integra." She bowed.

The no life king chuckled at his pupil's inside joke.

"I'm glad to hear it," Integra replied. "You both may go to your chamber and I will be turning in for the night." She got up and left the study, followed by Walter.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------

Comments? Concerns? Let me know kk? Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 9: Night

Cele enjoyed over twenty-two bags of blood that morning. She could almost eat as much as Alucard; he could down over thirty. Now she relaxed in a recliner, digesting. All the empty bags filled up the nearby trashcan; a few tumbled out onto the floor. The light brown chair was so comfortable, she flipped to sit on it sideways, draping her legs over the arm and leaning into the cushions. She had a book in her lap; it was a sci-fi novel. What was even nicer was the fact that Walter purchased some novels in Braille so she could enjoy them, including the one she was reading now. Her fingers traced across the patterns of dots and dashes. It was about aliens invading the planet. Until Integra finished teaching her to read, this was all she had.

She could smell her master approaching, yes; he was entering the sitting area, probably to check on her. Cele closed her eyes just for the hell of it and continued her book.

Alucard saw the trash can, "I see you have a healthy appetite now. You were literally starving yourself before," he began. "What are you reading?"

"A sci-fi novel, want to read a chapter?" She held the book up, showing him the blank pages.

"I never learned to read Braille." He sat in the nearby chair opposite of her. "So, show me an ability of yours."

"I haven't discovered any new ones yet, just walking through walls and what you saw last night," she said, her fingers running across a new page.

"Try," he demanded.

She closed her book and put it on the table next to her. What could she do? She thought hard about it…what are the things she witnessed her master doing? She turned herself in her chair to face him and looked around the room, stopping at the bookcase. There was a small stack of books out of place and she focused on that. At first they did nothing and Cele got a little discouraged. She looked away to try and think of something else, but when she tore her gaze from the case, those books came flying off the shelf and scattered on the floor.

" Telekinesis, very good. Nice start, but you need to concentrate harder." He then used his own ability to pick those same books up and put them on the shelf again. "That is the toughest ability to learn and use. Even I rarely use it."

"You can kill so much quicker if you used it master."

"True, but I find excitement in killing my prey slowly. Plus telekinesis makes you lazy. Keep your senses sharp by exercising them all, not just one." He then aligned the books in their proper places with the others, alphabetizing them.

"That is amazing, I may take advantage of the telekinesis. I'm still concerned with my vision though. When we get out on the shooting range, I'd like to see if it improved."

"We'll test you tomorrow, as of now…it's almost midday and I'd like to get a few hours of sleep in." He stood up, "You also should get some sleep, your body needs to adjust and develop."

Cele got up out of her chair, "I really need to digest anyways; I'm a little full." She followed him out of the sitting room and to the basement.

--------------------------

Arms were flailing everywhere, including inside his coffin, but they weren't his. Alucard was shaken awake to discover hands groping every inch of his body. He was partially annoyed about the disturbance but at the same time, he found it amusing. He shoved one delicate hand away from his face and pushed the lid of his coffin up. Yes, Cele was the culprit only she didn't know it. Her bed was also open, extra appendages flying around. She had to be dreaming and needed waking.

He got up, pushing passed all the arms and commenting that even he had odd dreams after eating a heavy meal.

She was lying on her side, using her arm as a pillow. She didn't look like she was having a nightmare; her face was too relaxed for that. It must have been a pleasure filled dream. Sheer curiosity drew him close; he leaned over the side of her coffin and he bit down gently on her shoulder, wanting to read her thoughts.

It was interesting what he saw. A collage of images flashed before him…mostly of himself and her. Some were of Integra and Walter. He could feel the emotions she went through when they made love for the first time and how she handled the set of changes in her body. Cele didn't wake up, but her arms dematerialized and she moaned slightly. He searched even further, but anything before the cruise was just blackness.

Then, Alucard smiled, he really needed to mess with her more often and now was an excellent time. He released his bite and with one finger, he touched her forehead, sending signals and images to her. She froze for a second, still caught in her dreams, but then her body relaxed.

As long as his finger stayed in contact with her skin, he could torment her for as long as he liked. He sent more pictures; some that would make her blush if she was awake. To his surprise, her face and neck were reddening and she brought her knees up as high as she could while squeezing within the confines of her bed. Her legs were tightening together and she opened her mouth, letting out a gasp.

He watched as she started running her hands up and down her belly. His finger trailed down her forehead, passing over her nose and lips. He dipped his finger into her mouth briefly and continued to her throat, where he stopped. She was breathing heavily…

"You really like having that attachment to your old self," he commented on her air intake. He could sense her body heating up and decided to let her return to her dreams on her own. He removed his hand from her and was about to replace the lid for her when she suddenly shot up. She stared at him blankly.

He waited for her to yell, smack him, etc…but he didn't expect her to say…

"Did you know that I once lived on Mars and I had to grow aliens by planting seeds in the ground and pour water on them?" She was so sleepy looking and had the innocence of her once human self.

"No, I wasn't aware of that," he tried hard not to laugh at her for having vivid dreams. He had her going for a few minutes, how in the world did she not know what he'd just done to her? He practically put a pornographic movie in her head and here she was talking about that sci-fi book. "Go back to sleep."

Cele fell back over, curling up in her coffin while he closed her in again, such a strange girl indeed.

That evening…

Cele rose from her slumber, feeling rejuvenated and ready to begin the night. She stretched out her limbs and rubbed her eyes. She could have sworn she dreamt about Alucard having sex with an alien, but that was just silly. She pushed the lid up and over the side.

The moment she stepped out of the coffin, a long spear came flying at her and she had to fall over backwards just to avoid it. "What the fuck?" She looked behind her and saw the weapon sticking out of the back wall. "Where did that come from?" She rested on her elbows, looking around the room.

In an instant, Alucard appeared above her and he thrust a spear down at her. She screamed and rolled to one side, avoiding the blow. "What is wrong with you?"

He didn't answer her and he tried sticking her again. This time she scrambled to her feet and high-tailed it for the door; but he was right behind her. Cele rushed towards the staircase looking for something to defend herself with. Integra collected weapons and antiques; they littered the walls so she searched for a sharp weapon. He was directly behind her, making catcalls and taunting her.

She couldn't find any weapons along these corridors; they must have been on the other side of the mansion. All she could do was stand her ground against him.

"Defend yourself!" he shouted, voice ringing through the halls. He threw the spear he carried at her and se needed to think fast.

Alucard watched as she caught the weapon in midair and turned it on him. She held it up, sharp end facing him and she thrust forward with it. He let the spear pierce his skin.

"Why did…" she began.

All he did was laugh and grab onto the wooden pole, pulling the spear through him even further…but it meant bringing her closer to him. She let go of the spear; it was another test…it had to be. Why else would do this? He wanted her to get serious with him. Cele needed to find an open space and suddenly remembered Integra's study; it was a wide and large room with little furniture in it. It would be a perfect place. She focused her mind and then took off, merging through walls to get there faster.

She reached the interior of the room and now she had to plan quickly how she was going to retaliate. It was time she tried something new….

Alucard fazed into the room, "Integra's study…interesting choice girl." He looked around the room; she was nowhere in sight. Then he sensed a presence…above him…

Cele managed to climb to the ceiling, like a vampire from a novel, she hid along the corner. She was stalking him and in the process she managed to summon those black flames, they spun around her body. Her master spotted her and he smirked at her. The flames formed into a large beast, which became part of her arm. It shot out at him, trying to bite his head off.

The no life king dodged the sharp teeth over and over until he got annoyed, "Let's fight fire with fire!" He summoned his own familiars and attacked his pupil in a similar fashion. She leapt from the ceiling, avoiding him. In midair, their familiars met; the black flames encircled each other and fought for dominance. Cele struggled against him; controlling her familiar was easier said than done and she was thrown backwards into a wall. Her flames dissipated, leaving her defenseless.

"Very good," Alucard said, "You've managed to call upon one of your strongest defenses and successfully attacked with it. I didn't expect you to pick that up so quickly. However, you're still too soft, you don't have enough anger or control over it." He dismissed his familiars before going around Integra's desk and sitting in the recliner.

Cele supported herself against the wall and got up, "You really enjoy attacking or trying to kill me don't you master?" She approached the desk, standing in front of it and staring him straight in the eye.

"I do enjoy my games with you," he admitted. "You are very interesting to me."

A tiny blush appeared across her cheeks, "Thank you master…" She looked away, afraid that he'd say something else to embarrass her.

"Come kneel by me," he beckoned her.

She swallowed hard and stepped around the desk, kneeling beside the chair. She placed her hands on the armrest.

Alucard touched her face and let his hand run down the side of her neck. He stopped at her shoulder, pushing aside the tiny strap of her tank top and studying the enormous tattoo she imprinted on herself. "Why did you do this?" He traced along the black lines with his finger.

"I wanted to have something in Robyn's honor. So I created this."

"I see. You're having a hard time letting her go…"

"Yeah, at least I thought I was before. After yesterday, my emotions have been running rampant. I'm not afraid of anything except…" she stopped.

"Yes?"

"You."

"I am pretty intimidating aren't I?"

"Very much so master."

Cele fixed her shoulder strap and stood up, intending to go back downstairs and get ready for the night. Alucard stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Stay with me for a while," he said soothingly.

"I thought we were going up to the shooting range today," she said.

"We will. Just humor me a little." He brought her hand close to his face, nipping at her wrist. He then bit down on it, wanting to fulfill his thirst.

"Ah…ow…" she groaned, a bite of the wrist was a totally different feeling. There wasn't a thick layer of skin to protect all of her veins and the bones were so close to the surface. "You know, I liked it better when you bit the inside of my thigh…"

He removed his mouth from her, "Would you rather I bit you there now?"

Cele mentally slapped herself; "I didn't mean it…at least not right now…um…" She tried to back away from him, but he held tightly to her wrist.

"Oh I think you did mean it…I can tell you're getting turned on. Your scent has changed." He got up off the recliner and slowly pulled her close, though she protested. He squeezed her into his chest and then picked her up around the waist. The recliner would be a good and accessible spot for him.

"No master! Now isn't the time for this! What about my training?" she yelped.

"Think of this as 'personal' training" he mused, "Now stop whining."

"But master!"

"Stop," he commanded, raising his hand in front of her face.

Suddenly her body went limp and her head rolled back. Oh no…he'd hypnotized her…again. He placed her on the recliner and pulled the handle on the side of the chair to recline it back. He then adjusted her body by pulling her down so her rear was on the edge of the chair. Next he tugged on her cotton bottoms and pulled them down her legs. "Oh, no underwear this time?"

Cele couldn't do anything except look at the ceiling, but the blush spreading across her chest spoke a thousand words. Alucard dropped the clothing to the floor and he repositioned her higher on the recliner, spreading her legs and putting one over each arm of the chair. He could literally see the wetness seeping from her body. He then buried his face in her belly, kissing and licking the skin. He left tiny scratches on her flesh and he sucked away any blood that rose to the surface. This time he intended to remove his gloves, something he didn't do often, but he wanted to touch her insides without any material between him and her. He did so and pocketed both.

In her mind, she was begging him to release her from the spell he cast. She wanted to touch him so badly, make him feel the same way she did.

With his now bare fingers, he slid two of them into her body. It was a different experience and his fingers moved around easier. Her wetness encased him and instead of soaking his gloves through like usual, it slid down his hand. His face dropped even lower, right above her clit, "I have a idea. I'm not going to bite you on the thigh this time."

She was confused, if he weren't planning to bite her, why'd he go to the trouble?

The moment she asked herself this, she received an answer…

Alucard's fangs sunk in right above her clit! He removed his fingers and jammed his tongue inside her folds. He purposely lengthened it so it would go as far up as possible. Her walls squeezed and contracted around his penetrating muscle. He was killing three birds with one stone. Every time he swallowed and sucked more of her blood, he would also cause extreme pleasure to her sensitive bud. His tongue swirling around her insides was a bonus.

Her blood was rushing faster than any other time he did this. It poured down his chin in a beautiful bloody mess. His white shirt was stained a bright scarlet. It was getting harder for him to resist taking her.

Cele was panting and moaning, still not able to move. She really wanted to inflict something on him…pain, pleasure, it probably wouldn't matter to him. She tried to open her mouth, but the hypnosis wouldn't allow it. Looks like telepathy was the only way to get his attention.

"_Master, please release me…I can't handle this anymore. I want it here and now!" _

Alucard stopped drinking from her and withdrew his teeth, "Patience my pet, the best is yet to come," he joked. His throbbing member wanted to be freed from its confinement. He unbuttoned his pants and let his length fall out. With one hand he began stroking himself to allow some relief before entering her.

"_Please let me go," _she begged.

"Very well." He snapped his fingers and she moved to embrace him.

"Thank you master," she whispered into his ear. Her next move was to bring him closer to her body. He was currently on his knees, one hand rubbing his length while the other rest at the small of her back. She grew bold and dropped one of her hands to his trousers, letting it run along his member. He stopped masturbating so she could touch him. Her small hand encircled him and she took over stroking him. She couldn't control the words that poured from her mouth and into his ear, "I need this in me…" and she kissed him on the jaw. She used her other hand to tear through his shirt so she could plant several kisses down his chest.

His hands were meandering through her locks. She slid off the chair and onto her knees.

"Sit on the chair," she said, voice filled with lust.

He wasn't one to take commands but his curiosity got the better of him and he did as she asked. Next thing he knew, she was seated between his legs and caressing his staff by hand, then she did the unexpected…she parted her lips and took him into her mouth. Now he knew exactly what she was feeling earlier. His head fell back against the cushion and he relished in the feel of her tongue slipping around him. Her head began bobbing up and down, adding to the sensations. Her fangs grazed along his skin, they left small cuts in their wake but he didn't mind. Pain mixed with pleasure, especially the way she was doing it.

It had gotten to the point where Alucard didn't want to wait anymore and he stopped her. A trail of saliva was left on him as she sat back.

Then he got a little more forceful, picking her up around the waist and shoving her down on his throbbing erection. She didn't seem to mind. He guided her hips up and down, creating friction between the two.

Her fingernails were digging into his chest and her small cries were music to his ears, "Ah…feels so good…" She then took his hands away from her hips and pushed them up her shirt. Using her leg muscles, she did all the movement, allowing him to pay attention to her breasts.

Alucard squeezed and massaged both mounds, eliciting more cries from her.

"Oh…g…god…" she moaned as she neared climax. Her lower body was vibrating with eroticism.

He wanted her to go over the edge so he got up from the chair, carrying her with him and he laid her on Integra's desk. His thrusts picked up speed and force.

Her breaths were ragged and she grabbed fistfuls of his coat before falling into the raging inferno. Her scream echoed throughout the study, hopefully it didn't disturb those who were sleeping. Alucard followed shortly after. He grit his teeth and emptied his load into her before collapsing on top.

She kissed his forehead and laid her head on the hard wood. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes until Alucard decided that they should leave the study.

Cele was putting her pajama bottoms back on, "Master Integra is going to be pissed if she finds out that we desecrated her chair and desk."

"Not if a certain someone doesn't say anything," he replied, "Besides, someone needed to do it eventually. Integra will probably never get laid, she's a stubborn mule."

"Why? Have you tried to get her in the sack?" She paused, "Why the funny look?"

Alucard was annoyed by the question, but he answered truthfully, "Once. She turned nineteen and I made the suggestion of being her first fuck…she didn't like that very much and she banned me from the mansion for a month."

Cele laughed, "You actually said that? Well no wonder she booted your ass. I think I would have done the same thing."

He presented her with another dirty look, "I seem to recall someone practically begging me to give it to her."

"I didn't beg you," Cele argued.

"If I remember correctly, you told me to stay and couldn't keep your hands off me." He grinned and started heading for the door.

Cele ran along behind him, "You are such a liar! You were the one who hypnotized me and then turned me without my permission!"

"There was no complaint from you. You were so hot and flushed, just like you are now," he commented, intending to make her angrier.

"You're skin isn't exactly pale right now either mister..." she said, "I think you enjoy fucking as much as I do. Your eyes say it all."

"Of course I enjoy fucking you, you're an easy target."

Cele stopped in her tracks, did he just say…

Alucard knew he struck a nerve and he turned around to look at her. She must have been really pissed off because her eyes were glowing. He started chuckling, "Wanna have another go?"

"You are such a bastard!" she shouted.

"Oh shut up and quit screaming."

To be continued…

-----------------------------------

I really need an opinion. Do the erotic scenes seem realistic? This fic is actually a test for me to see how well I can write those types of scenes and I would love your input. Thanks and happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 10: New Enemy

My apologies for not posting right away, I was out celebrating my birthday!

-------------------------------------------

Ten years have passed…

"Alucard, status report," Integra spat into her COM link.

"_The grounds are secure, all ghouls are now dead. The vampire has been vanquished my master." _

"Very good and Cele?"

"_Vicious and riled up like a tiger." _

"Of course. Report back to the barricade and…oh shit! Alucard, you did not clear out all of these ghouls!" Integra nearly blew her pet's ear off as she saw in the distance a large swarm of ghouls heading in their direction. "There must be a second vampire."

Integra barked orders at her soldiers and they prepared their barricade around the armored vehicles. She knelt down with a revolver in hand and waited for the monsters to get close. Her men supported her by covering her back, weapons at the ready. The bloodied corpses of the living dead surrounded them and Integra gave the signal to fire. Shots rang out, heads exploded, body parts fell all over the pavement, and they just kept coming.

Where was Alucard?

Several times, Integra had to reload and her men were running low on ammunition. She fired until her gun was empty, "Damn!" Fewer and fewer guns were shooting as the others fell into the same situation and then eventually none. "Where are these things coming from?"

The monsters were so close; the soldiers could smell the foul odor of rotting flesh. Moments before they could attack the soldiers, several new shots rang out and they were coming from the east. The ghouls splattered and fell to the ground one by one. Blood splashed into the barricade, covering them in a sticky mess. Waves of monsters were destroyed and Integra glanced through the rising dust. Two silhouettes greeted her squinting eyes as they walked closer. She smirked knowing it was her faithful servants who arrived in a nick of time.

Alucard smiled from ear to ear, looking at the carnage around his master. His long red duster billowed in the wind, much like a super hero's would in a comic book. To his left, the vampire Cele accompanied him. She wore a grin that could rival her master's and sported her favorite leather hat, the one given to her by Alucard so long ago.

The last ten years of training proved to be useful and she even inherited a long black duster in reverence to Alucard. Her temper flared easily now and she no longer had any fears, except the occasional wrath from her master, but it took a lot to frighten her.

"Glad to see you've finally made it," Integra said. She put her revolver away in its holster.

"We're glad to be of service my master," Alucard bowed, "As for your second vampire, we've not located him yet and my senses have not picked up any traces. It's likely he escaped."

"Very well, I'll have Walter track this new enemy's movements in the city and we'll seek them out when they make their next mistake." Integra entered the nearest vehicle, "I'll be waiting for you back at the manor." She closed the vehicle door and it drove away.

Alucard turned to his protégé. She was kicking aside corpses; some of them were still alive. He watched as she dug through the bodies to find one twitching; with a wave of her hand, blood from the corpse rose into the air and she directed it at her open mouth. The blood slowly seeped down her throat. Alucard could see the delicate muscles of her neck moving as she swallowed and he couldn't help comment, "I wish you would do that in the bedroom a little more often."

Cele finished her meal and looked at her master, in her most seductive voice, "If you'd like me to swallow more often master, just say so." She ran her fingertip along her bottom lip, wiping away excess blood. Her icy blue eyes turned a vibrant red and she grinned; her tongue ran along those pointy fangs of hers.

"Like I said earlier, girl, you've become so vicious these past few years. I find it a major turn on. Perhaps you can show me some new moves later with those teeth?"

"I can show you plenty of moves with more than just my teeth," she teased back, "But I can't guarantee that I won't accidentally kill you in the process."

"Of all the years you've threatened to kill me, you have yet to accomplish this, little girl."

Cele licked her bloody fingers and let them drop into a fist save for her middle finger, which she proudly showed to him.

Alucard laughed, "I'll be more than happy to later. However, in the meantime we are to return to the mansion for our new orders."

The two vampires got into the remaining vehicle and their driver sped away for home.

Not even a half a mile away, a lone figure watched the armored van drive away. Her red hair flowed down her back in long waves, her green eyes glowed like the color of the ocean, and she witnessed the defeat of her minions by that vampire king and vampiress. It's been ten long years of preparation and now she was ready…

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh would you get off me? I told you I'm not in the mood."

Alucard forced himself on his pupil one too many times before and the fact that he did that made her stronger. He gripped her around the waist and squeezed her abdomen; letting his hands wander underneath her corset.

"Alucard! I'll shoot you in the groin!" Cele threatened, "Off!"

He wouldn't back down so she ripped out her own revolver, named Apollo, and maneuvered it between his legs. She fired a round and watched him back away. For a moment he looked like he was in pain but he shook it off just as quickly. "You'll pay for that one later," he said, surprisingly calm.

"I look forward to it," she said, a grin plastered across her face. She replaced her gun and sat down in the recliner, putting her feet up on the table nearby. A bucket of ice with blood packets sat on the table and she swiped one of them, tearing open the plastic and slowly drinking down the red fluid. "I expect you to torture me, make me hurt master!"

"Heh, you've changed so much since you were a fledgling. A sad and frightened girl has transformed into a sexually charged, blood thirsty lioness." He picked up the other bag from the ice and bit down on it harshly.

"And you're still just an asshole," she said, not thinking much about the consequences. One moment she was drinking, the next she was on the floor beneath her master, "Hey, I thought I said I wasn't in the mood!"

He held her arms down at her sides and her legs were pinned beneath his. Her hat rolled off her head and a few feet away. The package of blood she held prior was now spilled all over the floor, partially staining an area rug. His pouch lay on her belly; the blood poured down her sides. "You disrespect me too often girl. I let you get away with too much." He leaned forward to her neck and sharply bit down on her throat, draining her as punishment.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted and kicked her legs up, once again getting him in the naughty bits. He released his hold on her and she scrambled to her feet, yanking Apollo from her holster once again. "I will shoot you however many times it takes to keep you off me!"

Alucard pulled Jackal from his duster, "Are we having another match?" the excitement in his voice stood out.

"As you wish master, a duel…what do I get if I win?"

"_If _you win, I'll stop trying to bed you for a whole month. If I win, you'll be sleeping in my coffin with me for a month."

"Deal," she agreed. Cele has yet to actually win one of these duels, but she never backed down from a challenge. Maybe she could win this time…

The two vampires stood back to back, with guns in hand. They each took ten paces forward and waited.

Alucard then shouted, "Draw!"

They both spun around and shot at the other. Cele's bullet passed through her master's shoulder, but his went straight through her chest, which meant he was closer to her heart. Alucard laughed victoriously.

"All right already, you win," she muttered under her breath, "But I plan to sleep and _only _sleep while I'm in that box of yours."

"I won the round, therefore I make the rules," he said, "First, I want you stripped down to the bare minimum and according to my standards that means nothing. Two, I expect you to cooperate while I'm delving into the curves and mounds that is known as your body. Three, I want to hear you scream as I inflict you with torture."

"Arrgh, you're so predictable master! It makes me wonder how many other women have suffered under your advances."

"It's been over three hundred years since the last woman. She couldn't handle me, but she was also a human. Vampires are able to tolerate much harsher treatment."

"Whatever…_master,_" she emphasized his title. "Now then, I'm going upstairs to replace the pouches that you so graciously destroyed."

--------------------------------------

There it was, the mansion where _she_ was living. She stood alongside the perimeter fence looking over the large manor.

It was about time she made her presence known. Her transparent body stepped through the iron bars, the anger she had rose to the surface. Those beautiful green eyes filmed over with a deep burgundy as she lusted for blood. She crossed the lush grass of the lawn and passed through the manor's front door as though it weren't there.

The halls were so large and had so many rooms. It might be impossible to find her target within this asylum. She passed by an enormous grandfather clock, reading eleven twenty-two p.m.

Down in the basement, Cele did as she promised the night before and was curled up with Alucard inside his coffin. His arms entangled themselves around her as he slept, making it difficult for Cele to get up. Lately she's been getting up earlier than he has. She gently moved his arms and scooted away from him. She was able to get out of the box without jarring him awake.

She quickly covered up her naked body with the clothes that lay strewn about on the floor. 'Stupid Alucard' she thought. He had become an even bigger pervert than when she first met him. It was surprising that Integra didn't toss him out on his ass. Forgetting about her master, Cele decided that she wanted an early breakfast. She would have to go down to the kitchen herself and fetch it.

The manor was still, all the humans had gone to sleep early since there weren't any missions. Cele wandered alone through the quiet house, stretching as she passed into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and found today's meals already prepared by Walter. He was so generous, always thinking of others before himself. He grabbed one of the pouches and closed the door. She was about to drink when she saw something out of the corer of her eye. Cele quickly looked in that direction, nothing?

She could have sworn something was lurking around in the dark, but she didn't have her gun with her to defend. What was even stranger was that her vision was becoming cloudy. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to clear them. At first it worked, but when she looked up into the darkness, she could see but not very well. The room was dark, just like seeing through a regular human's eyes. She was tired…that must be it. Maybe she needed to rest a little more.

Cele left the kitchen, occasionally bumping into something and getting frustrated with her clumsiness. She hadn't been this way in ten years and was no longer used to it.

Back out in the hallways, she carefully went around any furniture, her hand against the wall as a guide. She held her packet tightly against her chest; she would wake Alucard as soon as she returned. For the first time in years, she was beginning to feel helpless. "No…I don't want to return to my old self!" she shouted.

There was one more hall to pass through before she reached the basement and when she turned the corner, there was a person standing at the other end of the hall. Cele squinted to see who it was. "Walter? Is that you?"

The person said nothing.

Cele walked halfway down to get a closer look. This person was definitely too pale to be Walter and much too short. When she got a tad closer she noticed it was a woman; funny she was almost transparent. Her expression was blank, it seemed like she was staring into Cele's soul. A almost creepy feeling washed over the brunette as she stared back into what looked like a ghost's eyes.

"Who are you?" Cele asked.

There was no response from the apparition. Instead the unknown entity rushed at her, her feet floating across the floor and passed through Cele's body.

Cele crossed her arms in front of her face, attempting to block the attack but she never took a hit. Instead she felt a cold presence within her and her eyes were as clear as day once again. She was pretty freaked out about the incident as she pocketed her pouch. Never once had she seen a ghost, it was scarier than Alucard himself.

Back in the basement, she planned to crawl back into the coffin and just forget about the whole thing. However, fate had a different idea and she suddenly felt a warm sensation slowly spreading through her body. Her fingers were tingling and her stomach was flipping out. She dropped to her knees and let the fleeting darkness within her body overtake her. Her mind fell blank and consciousness went to sleep. She lay on the floor for a few minutes…

Her hand twitched; she pulled herself to her feet. Only…this wasn't the same Cele. The imposter gained control of the body and glanced around the room, noticing the two coffins that lie in the middle of the floor. The mahogany casket was empty, so that must have been Cele's and the other belonged to her master. She remembered the man who had killed her so long ago. Those dark red eyes, that long red coat, and bright yellow sunglasses. It was the last image she saw until her rebirth into the afterlife.

'Cele' moved close to Alucard's coffin and removed the lid. Here was the man who destroyed her. He looked peaceful as he slept and she crawled into the box with him, seating herself upon his lap.

Alucard stirred and saw his pupil sitting on him, "I thought you weren't in the mood." He just lay there waiting for her response. She put her hands on his chest and let them slide up to is shoulders as she leaned down to his face. Her lips brushed against his and he accepted the gentle kiss. Something was different about her, maybe she thought it was time that she initiated for a change. Alucard allowed her tongue to slide into his waiting mouth and it wrestled with his.

The kiss broke and he commented, "Frisky tonight aren't we?"

She didn't respond with an insult like he expected, which was odd.

"Also a little passive…" he said, trying to get her to speak. He preferred when she attempted to outdo him with words but she wasn't talking. She was acting suspicious and he'd had enough of her strange silence. Alucard gripped her around the throat and rolled over so he was on top and pushing her back into the soft satiny cushion. "What is wrong with you, speak!"

She didn't flinch nor talk, just stare up at him eerily.

"I said talk!" he yelled in her face. His nails began digging into her skin, leaving gashes in her neck.

'Cele' said nothing, but instead she impaled him in the chest with her arm. His blood splattered all over the two of them and he released her. She sent her other hand through his belly. Bones cracked and Alucard's back twisted, creating a sickening sound. 'Cele' pushed him off, ripping her hands from his body, along with a portion of his intestines.

Alucard slashed at her, tearing part of her face. Blood squirted from her cheek and he dove in for the fresh warm liquid. His fingers delve into her skin as he licked the blood away from her flesh. His wounds instantly healed, "Nice try…now then, if you won't give me the information I request, then I will take from you by force." He roughly bit down on her throat. She didn't move as her fluids were drained.

Images flowed through his mind:

_The ship…yes…this was the cruise ship from ten years ago. Alucard found himself within a recap of the events that year. He saw the two girls; Cele and Robyn, both were under his protection. He saw himself killing the undead and attempting to drain Robyn's blood…though he did let her go. _

_Next he saw the attack…Robyn had been seriously injured and Cele was stowed away in an airshaft. Robyn's body was covered with bites, ripped flesh, and she had several punctures that bled heavily. Cele couldn't understand what was happening until he demanded her to kneel and feel for herself. It was cruel of him to do the deed, but Robyn needed to be released from her pain. Cele was pushed into the next room and Alucard looked over the dying girl. There was nothing he could do for her since her body was already rotting and transforming into a ghoul. It was clear that she wasn't a virgin. Turning her was impossible. He knelt down next to the redhead and touched her forehead, almost saying a silent prayer. Robyn's face relaxed, almost as if he was taking away her pain. However he was the last person she saw before her death. He pointed his revolver at her heart and pulled the trigger._

Alucard came back to his senses. How was it possible for Cele to know this information? He glanced down at the girl…this wasn't Cele. Her soul had been taken over by another entity…Robyn.

------------------------------------

Cele was tied down inside of her coffin, the lid kept open. Integra learned of the predicament and demanded that she be restrained until they were able to remove her possessor.

"How could a vampire be so easily overcome by a poltergeist?" Integra questioned her servant.

"I'm unsure master. When I invaded her mind, I only saw memories from Robyn's mind. I believe Robyn's death had a negative impact on her soul," said.

Cele lay in her box, eyes glowing a deep green. She hasn't moved in ages.

"I'll have Walter begin research on possession. We'll find a way to remove it." Integra chewed on the tip of her cigar, reassuring Alucard. She left the basement; Alucard now stood alone overlooking his pupil. For the first time in several hundred years, he truly felt alone.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------

Comments? Criticism? Let me know! Happy reading!


	11. Chapter 11

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 11: Control

Her teeth were grinding and blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. Cele had been suffering like this for two days. Walter has yet to find any research to successfully remove a spirit from a physical body unless the Hellsing organization was to call upon the church to interfere. That fact that Cele was a vampire would pose an enormous problem. A priest would not touch her.

She twisted in agony against the confines of her resting place. Her glowing green eyes would darken when she calmed.

Robyn's spirit would not allow her to rest; she tormented her subconscious…

_The deck of the ship was falling apart. Cele had to hold on for dear life as it capsized. Waves splashed over the guardrails and hit her, tearing her away and into the water. She crashed hard, hitting debris, knocking her unconscious. Her body sank into the ocean…_

_Next thing she knew, she was brought back to her childhood years and the time she met Robyn. She had been outside alone, sitting on a tire swing, crying. The young redhead spotted her and asked, "Why are you crying?" _

"_Because I can't stand my parents anymore…"_

"_Why not?" Robyn sat down on the grass._

"_They never let me do anything for myself. I wanted to go play with the other kids on the jungle gym but they wouldn't let me because I could get hurt." Cele wiped her eyes to rid herself of tear stains. "I can't see, so they keep me home all the time."_

"_Oh. Well how about I play here with you?" Robyn offered. "Hold onto the tire." _

_Cele was surprised at the girl's request and was caught off guard when Robyn gave her a push on the swing. At first she was frightened but when she heard Robyn's playful laughter, she felt a little more comfortable and started to enjoy the activity. _

The flashbacks continued…

_Cele could see the aftermath of the cruise ship and then she saw herself being rescued while the liner sank into the ocean, taking all of the crew and its passengers with it. Next she saw Alucard, the devious vampire who turned her. She was making love with him. Cele wanted so desperately to look away but another force was keeping her eyes directed at the imagery._

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?" Cele screamed out loud, attracting the attention of Integra and Alucard. Both of her masters had been sitting quietly, watching her every move. They didn't expect her to yell while unconscious. Cele growled and released sounds that were not human at all; she also snapped the bindings that held her wrists.

Alucard leapt at Cele, grabbing her hands and pressing them to her sides as she thrashed around. Her face contorted and twisted with rage and pain.

Frustrated, Integra used the phone line to get into contact with Walter upstairs. "Walter, we need stronger ropes, no…make that chains. Have you any luck on finding a solution?"

"No sir. All information I have found relates to exorcisms from the Catholic Church and I'm afraid we'll receive no help from them."

"I wouldn't want their help to begin with Walter."

"Very well ma'am, I'll bring down restraints and continue with my research."

Integra replaced the phone; "Cele may have to fight this on her own."

"On her own…" Alucard repeated, continuing his hold on his student. Never once had he seen a vampire defeated by a spirit, it just didn't happen.

As specified, Walter brought the heavy chains and assisted Alucard in retying the girl's arms down. She looked like a mummy when they were finished, but at least it prevented her from moving or injuring anyone around her. The no life king watched as she struggled against the chains, her hair sprawled out all around her head and shoulders, her skin was clammy and paler than normal. She needed to drink…Robyn was draining her of all her strength. He may have to force feed her like he did ten years ago.

"Walter, would you mind bringing several packets of blood down?" Alucard asked the butler.

"Alucard has a request for once?" Walter mused, "Of course." The gentle old man returned upstairs, fetching the freshest of pouches.

_She roamed through the halls of the ship, passing corpses of the crew and passengers alike…_

_Cele felt cold…like a thin layer of ice clung to her being. She tried to warm herself by running her hands up and down her arms. The hallway just kept getting longer and longer…the end turning into a dark mist. She looked up, able to see her breath. There was someone standing there...a woman and she looked just like…herself? Cele stared at her mirror image; only it was her old self. It was her human half, dark mocha colored skin, ringlets piled on her head and delicately fell passed her shoulders. Her brown eyes she once had returned her gaze. The replica seemed to be floating towards her, actually creeping her out and Cele tried to turn around and run from herself, but her legs would not carry her. It was like being in a dream where you tried to run but you were taken nowhere. "Why are you doing this to me?" she called out. _

---------------------------------

After hours of being alone in the basement with his pupil, Alucard figured it was a good time to try and give her a meal. Her face was relaxed for once; perhaps she'd lost too much energy to move herself. He tore open the small pouch and drank a little himself before filling up his mouth and leaning over the coffin. With one hand he separated her lips and pressed his mouth down on her. The blood went into her mouth but she did not swallow any of it. It trickled out of the corner of her lips.

"Damn…"

She was going to get weaker and weaker unless there was another way to give her the precious fluid. Then he thought of a blood transfusion, its never been tried on a vampire before but it may work.

Two hours later, Cele was transferred to the medical ward and she was tied down to a bed. Integra had her under close watch by the staff and postponed all missions for Alucard. His priority was to make sure she didn't attack or kill any of the Hellsing staff.

Two separate IVs were placed in both arms. The nurses did their best to hydrate the vampiress. Her eyes remained closed, save for the few times she lashed out screaming.

"_Your body will belong to me after I've destroyed your soul…" _

"_What?" Cele spun around, looking for the person who belonged to that feminine voice. It sounded so familiar…maybe…using her eyes was a disadvantage. She closed them, carefully listening like she once did in the past. _

"_Cele…" _

_Hearing that voice, who was it? Cele tried to place it, thinking back to the images she was shown. The ship, Alucard, her previous life...no...it couldn't be. _

"_Robyn?" Cele asked gently, almost fearfully. She squeezed her eyes tightly, "Robyn, please tell me…why are you doing this?" _

She coughed up a massive amount of blood; some of it speckled Alucard's coat, blending in with the fabric. Cele wasn't winning this battle as far as he could tell. There had to be something he could do. He was able to access her memories and subconscious, but could he help fight off an invading entity?

Alucard wiped off her face with the back of his sleeve, clearing the blood. If he were to enter her mind again, it would require him to bite her and she would lose even more blood. Combining the bite with the spirit's draining capability could kill poor Cele. It was something that he needed to risk. He gently tilted her head back and to the right; prepping her for the deed. Teeth pierced flesh…

The moment he bit, memories flooded into his head and he began his search into the subconscious.

_Cele rested on her haunches, too tired to continue running from Robyn. Her vampiric powers were cast aside in her dreams unfortunately. What would her master do in a time like this? Speaking of which, she could feel his presence…but how? Of course, he was probably trying to bring her out of this comatose state. She glanced around the space she resided, nothing but an old dilapidated house. The windows were shattered and spread in pieces on the carpeting. Doors lay off their hinges, the walls were chipped and peeling of the wallpaper. _

_What is this place?_

"_It is the house that you called home, Cele…" _

_Cele's eyes shot towards the ceiling…a young woman floated above her. Her body was transparent and those eyes…pale green and glowing. Her hair, a fiery red flowed all around her. Strange, she wore what looked like a pair of simple pajama bottoms and a tank top…unique for a spirit. "You can't be Robyn!" Cele shouted, "Robyn would never do this to her best friend!" _

"_Oh, but it is her…" _

_To her left, Cele was surprised to see her master, "How did you?"_

_Alucard approached his pupil and touched her shoulder, "We'll discuss that later. Right now, you need to bring yourself out of this illusion. I can only do so much here."_

"_She'll only take hold of me when I sleep again."_

"_Then we'll have to figure out how to destroy her when you're fully awake," he suggested._

"_What? You want me to kill my best friend?" she gasped. _

"_Either that or she will destroy you, what would you prefer? Now wake up." He pulled on her arm._

Cele shot up in her bed, red tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but her hands were restrained to the bed guards. Sitting to her right was her master, smiling with a toothy grin.

"Why am I tied up?" she asked angrily.

"Because you were unpredictable. Integra and I made the order to restrain you." His hands were clasped together in his lap, one leg crossed over the other in his sheer amusement.

"What's your problem?" she wondered.

"No problem, I just find the situation entertaining. I've never been faced with a challenge like this."

She was becoming more irate by the minute, "I don't think this is very funny, you're telling me to kill my closest friend…not only that, you can't kill something that's already dead."

Alucard burst out laughing, "Then how the hell do you explain all the vampires we've taken out?"

Cele was so pissed off that she tore off the thick leather restraints and threw her pillow at him, "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

Alucard caught the pillow and returned it to the bed, "Do I?"

"You can't kill a ghost…" she said, annoyance in her voice. The wrist braces cam off easily and she dropped them to the floor.

"Ghosts need to be exorcised and you're going to want to have that done as soon as possible…however, performing an exorcism on a vampire has never been done. Not to mention the church will not approve of performing on a vampire." Alucard unclenched his hands, "I'm afraid we're on our own."

"Great…." She mumbled before falling back onto the bed, "I need a drink…"

"You are getting one as we speak, notice the tubes in your arms?" he pointed out.

She looked down at her arms, "Of course…"

----------------------------------

Cele weakly followed her master throughout the mansion, trying to keep up with him. The massive blood loss had affected her strength and vision.

"You gonna live?" Alucard asked her.

"Very funny…" she replied, rubbing her eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see an image of her. She looks so angry…like I was the reason for her death. It depresses me."

"Don't let it bother you. Spirits feed off of fear and anger. If you allow her that luxury, then she will overcome your subconscious and you will be trapped within your mind for good." He stopped, turning around to look at her, "By the way, I still intend to keep our little wager from the other day."

"Can you cut me a break? I'm practically ill here…" she whined.

"No, plus this is the easiest way I can keep an eye on you while we sleep so just deal with it." He winked at her.

That night…

Her master made sure to get her mind off of the possession by keeping it occupied with pleasure. He'd bitten her so deeply…

The images and signals flowed throughout her body. Her heat filled the interior of the coffin and rose to the surface. Alucard had to keep the lid off in order to stay cool.

She was letting out small moans and cries while he licked and kissed her belly. Eventually he turned her on her side and crawled up behind her, bringing up her left leg. He let it rest on the edge of the coffin while he adjusted his position so his length was perpendicular to her core. He plunged into her from behind.

"Feeling better?" he asked between thrusts.

"Y…yeah…" she managed to get out. Her left hand traveled down to her clit ad she began masturbating herself, only to have Alucard stop her. He pushed her hand away.

"I don't want you getting there too fast."

She whined a little, "Please…let me?"

"Now, now…give me some time to work one out of you," he teased. His hand traveled around her waist and up to her chest to cup one breast. He squeezed it gently, "You've gotten so much better since our first time, girl."

"I don't think I was an active participant the first time," she whispered. "I have ten years of experience behind me now."

"I've got a few hundred," he replied.

Not knowing exactly what she was saying, she admitted, "That's what makes you the best." Her hand wandered up to his head and she entangled her fingers in his hair. She leaned on her other arm, bringing her face closer to his. She kissed the side of his face and then let her tongue trace along his jaw and down his neck. "I want to flip on my back so I can see you better."

Alucard stopped moving and slid out of her body. He then allowed her to turn on her back, legs spread wide and draping over the sides of the box. He reentered her and began pounding away once again. Cele shut her eyes, allowing the pleasure to take care of her needs.

The pressure was building up. "I'm so close…" she said weakly, voice blanketed over with lust.

Her walls encased him tightly; the contracting squeezed and would not let go. Then he felt her body stiffen as she peaked, then it relaxed as she rode out the orgasm. His release followed soon after and he gently adjusted their positions so he could lie beside her, one arm across her chest and the other around her back. She settled her head on his shoulder and toyed with his black locks. "So much for 'only' sleeping in this black box of yours."

"You couldn't resist me even if you tried."

"I think I could," she said, partially annoyed.

"No, you couldn't. Even if you did, all I'd have to do is cast my hypnosis on you and you'll be begging me for it."

She sighed, "You always do that! You know, one of these days I'm going to learn how to hypnotize and return the favor to you."

"You use hypnosis on me? Doubtful…"

"Since when?"

"I'm your master, tricks like that won't work on my mind." He kissed her, bringing a temporary end to the argument.

She attempted to pull away from his lips, spilling words between kisses, "Well I will…get…my revenge…one of these…days."

Alucard chuckled against her lips, _"We'll see,"_ he telepathically said.

--------------------------------

_She was surrounded by blackness; no sounds were audible. It gave her an eerie feeling, like she was being watched. "Master? Where are you?" she called. No answer. The dark closed in on her, choking her. It was difficult to tell if she had her eyes open or shut. _

"_Cele…" a voice called out._

"_Robyn?" She recognized it as her friend's. _

_It had to be another nightmare. This was confirmed when Cele felt something sharp running along her arm. She looked down and saw an enormous gash splitting her flesh apart. Blood seeped from the wound and disappeared into the darkness. She tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it, but another swipe ran down the back of her, slicing open her clothes and three bigger wounds ran along her spine. Cele cried out when the next lash hit her across the top of her thigh, tearing through her black leather pants. She collapsed to her knees, trying hard not to scream._

_Robyn's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the dark. _

_Tears slid down her face. Her injuries would not heal, they just continued bleeding. She hoped the lashings would stop but the end was far from near…_

_Another strike across her back brought new and intolerable pain; it merged with the prior injuries. She now lay on the ground…or what could be considered flooring. She writhed and flipped herself over several times, trying to dull the stinging. _

"_Please stop…" she begged. _

_But the pain didn't end and before blacking out, one last slice was applied to Cele's throat, halting all of her cries. She gasped and tried to draw in breath. Though she didn't require it as a vampiress, the dream was too real for comfort. Her eyes drooped shut and her mind went blank._

Alucard was shaken awake by Cele's thrashing. He quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her into the cushions of his coffin. Her eyes shot open ad she glared up at him, not saying a word. He overlooked her body; there were cuts and long gashes everywhere. The worst was on her throat, which bled heavily. She could not speak, only tiny murmurs slipped from her. He then sat up, taking her with him and hugging her to his chest.

"Try to stay calm," he demanded, "Relax…"

She pushed against him and tried to struggle but his arms held her tightly, "Cele…relax. Your injuries won't heal if you're like this," he soothed. Robyn must have tormented her in her sleep again.

Hearing her master's words had a calming affect on her and she listened as he whispered into her ear. Her eyes started bleeding, but her terrible wounds slowly began to heal over.

"That a girl," he said, rubbing along her upper arms. His head now rested on top of hers.

The last wound to heal was her throat and she gasped as soon as she was able. Her body began shaking and she turned around to grasp Alucard around the neck in a tight embrace. Her bloody tears dripped down his back.

To be continued…

---------------------------------------

Comments? Concerns? All are welcome, happy reading!


	12. Chapter 12

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 12: Remove

Exhaustion showed on her face, she hadn't slept in three days. Alucard tried to hypnotize her into sleeping but she would shake him off. Cele's strength was dissipating; she didn't even want to argue with her master, so there wasn't much fun for him either. All she did was sit in a spare room with several books surrounding her.

Cele was holding one of her favorite novels, 'Pride and Prejudice'; her fingers ran along the protruding dashes. She hadn't read a book in Braille in nine years; she'd become a bit rusty. It wasn't long before Integra joined her.

"You are not looking well these days, Cele."

The vampiress closed her book and set it on her lap. She didn't want to lie to her master, "I'm exhausted, master Integra."

"I can see that," Integra replied, she removed a small case from her ant pocket and pulled out a quality cigar, "You are not sleeping, nor have you fed. Will I have to transfer you back to the hospital?"

"I don't think that will be necessary ma'am," Cele responded respectfully.

"If you continue this way, I will do it. Please go to the kitchen, Walter will be waiting for you with a meal." Integra placed the cigar in her mouth. She was a woman of stature and not someone to mess around with.

Not wanting to disobey her master, Cele put her book on the armrest of the chair and stood up. She bowed to Integra and made her way out of the room but she stopped at the doorway.

"Something wrong?" Integra asked. She chewed on the end of her cigar and got up as well.

Cele was just standing in the doorway, partially leaning on it. She wasn't moving a muscle.

"Cele?" Integra called to her and touched the vampiress on the shoulder. "Are you all right? Maybe we should put you in the hospital anyways, you're too weak to be…"

A large swipe to Integra's right arm cut her off. Cele turned around, surprising Integra…those bright green eyes…

"You're not Cele…" Integra said, holding her injured arm with the other.

'Cele' began moving towards her master, with the intent to kill…

Integra backed away from her servant, ripping a firearm out of the holster she kept at her waist. With her good arm, she fired multiple shots. All of them hit the vampiress, but none slowed her down. Integra emptied the chamber and dropped the gun, looking to the walls of the room for a weapon. There was an old sword just overhead and she reached for it, pulling down the rusted blade. She defended herself as best she could with one arm, blocking each of Cele's attacks until the sword shattered. She still held onto the hilt, waiting for the next strike. She took another hit to the injured arm, this time dislocating the shoulder. Integra shouted with pain, her arm dangled at her side. 'Cele' was upon her and ready to end her…

"Alucard!" Integra screamed. He was her last line of defense and right on cue, he fazed into the room. He took one look at his master and his face twisted with rage. Cele injured her pretty badly.

The no life king stood between the two women, a strong defensive stance in front of Integra. He stared down his pupil; her green glowing eyes returned his gaze. She wasn't herself but he had no choice, the attack on his master was too much. She couldn't be allowed to roam free in the mansion after this. Alucard waited for his student to attack, a trademark of his to allow the enemy first strike…but it never came.

"No?" he remarked, "Your first mistake girl…" He lunged at her, taking a swing at her head. 'Cele' dodged and leapt to the ceiling, her feet attached themselves to the plaster of the roof and she stalked along it, upside down. Alucard mimicked her to the ceiling, the two of them paced around in circles, each eying the other. 'Cele' then made her first move, she summoned her familiars, formed a large black spear along her right arm and charged at him. She thrust it forward, going for the heart.

Alucard grabbed onto the long appendage and threw his pupil into a wall. Several items fell, nearly dropping onto Integra. 'Cele' got to her feet again and tried a new attack. Her arm morphed into a long sword, the blade at least six inches wide, and the edges were serrated.

"Nice detail…" Alucard said, impressed with his student's talent.

She swung the overly detailed weapon, coming close to his torso. He allowed the hit; the sword cut through his belly, blood poured out of the enormous wound.

"Very good weapon you have there, girl," he commented. "Now it's my turn…" He materialized several arms and they rushed in to grab at her. They spread around her, gripping onto her long sword and limbs. He severed the weapon from her arm, blood spurting all over the room. Then he pushed her down into the floor.

'Cele' hit the ground with a sickening crunch, bones were broken and they weren't healing like they should. Alucard leapt down from the ceiling and next to his pupil, whom was trying to get out from under him. He bent down next to her, "I know you're the one in control of this body Robyn. You have next to nothing in power compared to my student." He then transformed his arm into a spear; much like the one 'Cele' had moments ago and he forced it through the vampiress' body, piercing her chest. She didn't even scream…but those green eyes were glowing with anger.

"Don't move," Alucard told Cele menacingly and let the materialized weapon release from his arm, keeping her in place, "I'll be back for you…" He then went over to Integra and helped her up. She allowed him to take her out of the room and into the hall.

"My arm's injured pretty badly…" Integra said. She stopped about halfway down the hall to sit in a chair. "Have Walter come upstairs and take me to the medical ward. You need to take care of Cele before she kills someone." She looked at her injured arm, "It's going to take weeks to heal."

Alucard knelt down next to her and looked over the injury, "Dislocated. Why were you with Cele to begin with?"

"I was questioning her about her sleeping patterns and why she wasn't eating. I didn't really gain any valuable infor… Ahhhh!" Integra screamed as Alucard relocated her shoulder with force. "You bastard!" She cursed him several times over.

He laughed, "My apologies master, but if it wasn't me, then the medical staff would have done it." He got up, "I'm going back to deal with the girl. Can you see yourself downstairs?"

"I'll manage, hurry up and get back there."

---------------------------------

It was like a very bad dream…

Cele's mind claimed rights to her body once again and she found herself in a great deal of pain. A long spear-like weapon was protruding through her chest, keeping her immovable against the floor. She tried to slide her body up the shaft but her legs were at such an odd angle that it made the attempt impossible. Next she tried yanking it from the floor, but the end was buried so deep within the wooden planks. Se just lay there for a moment, wondering if her master would return to finish the job. She knew what Robyn had tried to do and wouldn't be surprised if Alucard put her six feet under.

She closed her eyes, waiting…

Next thing she knew, a hand was gripping her around the throat. Her limbs went numb and her eyes burst open, it was her master. Alucard was squeezing her small neck so hard that she couldn't speak. Her hands flew up to his arm, trying to loosen his grip; "Ungh…" was all she could manage. He then started lifting her up, the spear slid through her as she rose higher. He didn't let her go when she was clear of the weapon, which disintegrated moments later. Cele was clear off the ground, her legs dangled. She looked into her master's eyes; they were so full of hate…

"I don't know which being is in control of this body right now, but know this…I have nothing holding me back from killing both of you at this time. You attacked Integra and that sin is unforgivable." He squeezed tighter; receiving tiny gasps and cries from her.

Her eyes evaded his gaze, fearful of him.

"Do not look away," he demanded harshly and he dropped his extended arm so his face was directly in hers.

Cele looked directly at him, not even daring to look away again. Alucard examined her face, looking for any sign of his pupil. Her eyes were no longer a glowing emerald color, but the innocent blue she once had when she was a human. Blue flashed back and forth with red as if her body was confused whether it was human or vampire. He could see the softness in her face returning.

"Ma…ster…" she choked out.

He loosened the hold on her. She recognized him as her master; it was his pupil talking for sure. Her expression held no lies.

She stopped struggling and let go of his arm. He too, released his grip on her and she crashed to the floor, gasping and clutching at her throat. "I'm…s…sorry master…I couldn't…"

Alucard was at her side in an instant and he grabbed hold of her hair, making her face him once again. Cele reached to the back of head, trying to remove his hand from tugging any further. He spoke gently, "We're going to figure this out tonight…whether it kills you or not…"

"Please…master let go," she begged. The poor girl had enough of his tormenting.

His fingers let up on her locks and he traced them around to her face, "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." He got up, "On your feet."

She pulled herself together and got up, noticing that her wounds had finally closed and all other traces of pain were gone.

"Your healing has been slowed too much, follow me now for a drink and we're going to see Walter."

-----------------------------------------

The blood just didn't seem very appetizing. Cele didn't want to eat, afraid that she would cough it all up.

"Drink, girl…it's not a request."

"I'm sorry master…I don't think I can keep it down." Cele pushed the bag aside on the counter.

The two vampires had been in the kitchen for twenty minutes waiting for Walter and an update on Integra. Alucard sucked on a packet of O negative, watching her intently, "Pick up the bag and drink before I shove it down your throat. You know you are a pain in my ass these days…"

"How the hell was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" she yelled and picked up the bag.

"Just do it," he repeated, finishing off his own bag.

Cele got extremely pissed off, she didn't want to drink…there was no point. She then threw the bag at her master, who caught it easily. "Why don't you shove it down your own throat?"

"Tsk...tsk…Cele…Cele…" he said, heavily disappointed. "I already kicked the shit out of you earlier, do I have to do it again?"

"I'd rather you didn't." She crossed her arms and turned her back towards him, "Haven't I suffered enough? I'll have nothing to do with you for the time being, I'm so angry with you…" She could feel her master's presence drawing near. His arm then wrapped around her waist, quickly turning her around to face him again. "What is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed and made eye contact with him. She regretted looking at him because he was attempting to hypnotize her again, "Oh no you don't!" and she pushed him to put some space in between.

He kept his hold around her, "I wouldn't have to do this if you did it yourself."

"I told you once already, I can't keep it down!"

"You haven't even tried yet, now do it."

"I'd rather not," she replied. She pushed at is chest, "I'll shove my arm through you!"

"Injure me however you like, it makes no difference to me." Alucard bit down on the packet he held with his free hand, "You will drink whether you want to or not."

"No thank you!"

Alucard's arm traveled up her back and to her neck, catching her hair in the process. He pulled on her locks, her head fell back, and he pushed her into the counter top. She turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Exposing your neck to a vampire isn't a wise decision, girl. You of all people should know better," he said. Then he lowered his head to her throat and took a bite, roughly sucking at the flow of blood.

Cele wanted to hurt him so bad for how he treated her earlier, but during times like these, she wanted nothing more than to mold to his body.

As he drank, he opened the packet behind her and readied it for consumption. He let go of her flesh, letting his tongue lap up the remainder of her essence. "Why do women have to be so stubborn?" He was about to take a mouthful from the packet when she unexpectedly slammed her lips against his. Alucard blinked several times. She nipped at his bottom lip, trying to get him to open up. He pulled away from her and smiled, "I think not girl, I will not accept a half starved vampire into my bed," and he pointed at the packet. "Drink," he commanded.

She once again refused the pouch and left it in his hand.

In frustration, Alucard followed through with filling up his mouth and forcing the red liquid into her mouth. His mouth crashed over hers and oddly enough, he received no resistance from her. She swallowed every drop.

He licked his lips clean, "You wanted me to do that didn't you? You're a glutton for punishment."

Cele said nothing, but she reached up for the bag and consumed the remainder.

"I knew it, you enjoy every bit of torture I put you through!" he smirked at her.

"So what if I do?" she said seductively.

"There are times when I wonder about you girl."

"I could say the same for you," she retorted, "You beat the hell out of me earlier and now you're all playful-like."

"I like to play with my food…" He licked his lips to make a point.

She really wanted to throw something back at him, but lust would have to wait. There was a poltergeist to get rid of. "So now what? You said Walter would be meeting us down here."

A little disappointed she changed the subject, Alucard began, "He might have found a way to get rid of that spirit. I have no idea what is taking so long." He let his hands fall from her waist and decided to sit at the nearby table. She then pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

Twenty minutes later…

Walter finally arrived, carrying several papers and a book. Cele's interest peaked as the old man sat down at the table and began rummaging through the documents.

"Did you find anything Walter?" she eagerly asked.

"Oh yes, young lady. I did," Walter replied. There wasn't any emotion in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" she pressed.

Walter sighed, "I went through every book, every bible, contacted paranormal agencies, and even spoke with the Catholic Church…none were of any help. However…"

"Yes?" Cele was leaning forward to the point where she may fall off the counter.

"I found one internet website that provided a possible solution." Walter pulled a sheet of paper from the bottom of the stack.

"What did it say?" She slid off the counter and joined the two men at the table.

"Cele, I don't know how you're going to take this…"

"Just say it Walter!"

"My dear," the old man started, "You're going to have to die…again…" The words rolled off his tongue.

Cele was stunned and she fell back into a chair, "That's impossible…I'm already dead."

"I know it is going to be a challenge for us, but there has to be a way. You two have killed vampires together for many years, I'm sure you will figure something out."

"Walter, I'm not like those other vampires, it's impossible to kill me in the same manner."

Alucard stopped Cele's temper tantrum, "Then we'll have to figure it out. So killing her will get rid of the spirit…"

Walter read over the paper, "According to this, a spirit can remain in a body as long as the host is alive. Cele, you can still move, interact, and show emotion. Robyn's spirit recognizes you as 'alive' because of this. In order to rid yourself of her, you must take away the subconscious by means of death."

"So I need to make my body inaccessible, will Robyn try to take over another body?"

"It's possible. So we need to exorcise the spirit when she leaves you before she can claim another." Walter gathered up the paperwork, "We've already begun preparations. Tomorrow we will begin, so have a solution for your 'death' by then."

Walter left the kitchen, the two vampires stayed behind, staring at each other.

Cele scraped her fingernails on the table, "This is my only option…I _have_ to die…"

"It seems so," Alucard said, crossing his arms.

"How am I going to do this and what if I can't find my way back?" The thought of death actually scared her.

"I may have a way of accomplishing that, but the chances are slim that you'll return."

She stared at him, "How?"

"I'm going to have to exhaust you of all your blood once again."

"You mean to slice me to ribbons?"

"No, I'm going to drink you dry. Slicing you up would serve no purpose, as the wounds would heal fast. In the meantime, just try to relax and place some trust in your master," he said.

"Fine, but I don't know how I'll relax under these circumstances."

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------

Comments? Criticism? Let me know, happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 13: Drain

Sorry for not updating as fast as usual, my Internet was shut off for a few days, damn bills…

--------------------------------

Following night…

Cele wandered throughout the mansion, not doing anything in particular. She just wanted to enjoy herself for once, alone. She walked along the hall, viewing the paintings and portraits that hung along the walls. Several were landscapes, beautiful scenes of the countryside. Why had she not noticed these before? It must have been the fact that she may not come out of the situation 'alive' tonight. So, like a little old lady, she admired the brushstrokes and careful details put into each lovely picture. The mansion could have been considered its own museum; so many artifacts and treasures lie within. She slowly passed by a suit of armor, glancing up at the helm. Oddly stylish for the time period, she chuckled as the empty suit stared back at her. If only the manor was enchanted, the armor could leap off its pedestal for a sparing match with her. What a crazy imagination she had tonight, knowing she was going to 'die' had a strange affect on her.

Soon enough, she came across a set of double doors and she pushed them open. It was a fairly empty bedroom, save for the queen sized off to the left and a table and chairs. There was very little else. She stepped inside, "I recognize this room, funny I never gave it much thought before now," she said to herself. It was her old room, the one Integra had given her over ten years ago. Then, she was still blind and helpless, always in need of someone's assistance. She walked over to the bed and touched the satin comforter. It was so soft and smooth; she'd forgotten how nice it was to sleep in a real bed. Her coffin served her well but maybe she could, just for a moment...

She crawled up onto the mattress and lay flat on her belly, letting her face flop on the pillows. "So nice." She rubbed her cheek against the cool fabric, "I should get a pillow for my box." Then she flipped herself over and stared up at the ceiling. A pale pasty white color greeted her eyes. She focused on one spot, where the stucco seemed to be making a swirling pattern. Her thoughts wandered from admiring the room to her friends and master. Walter…what an honorable man, if he was a bit younger, she could have gotten to like him romantically. He was so sweet and took very good care of the mansion's residents. Integra, she was stern and always carried a hardened expression, but she truly cared about her soldiers. The head mistress also took her in when she had no one else. Last, Alucard…oh how she could describe the vampire king. He was cold, conniving, calculating…but he had a sense of passion and justice. There were times when she wanted to throttle him for all the torment and pain she goes through, but she knew why he did it. He wanted her to be stronger; to be able to tolerate any form of punishment, whether it is from him or an enemy. Then, there were other times where she wanted to throw him down, tie up his arms and…well, it was just a thought after all.

Her eyes closed, the darkness behind her lids brought a sort of comfort as she thought of her master. She would always be his underling, nothing more. When he wanted her in his arms, she would say, _"With or without clothes?"_ If he wanted her writhing in agony on the floor, she would provide the spear. She hated him so, but loved him just as much.

It was only two hours before Alucard would begin the ceremony, taking away the life that he'd given her, maybe permanently. She was frightened for once of the consequences. A solitary tear dripped down her cheek and she carelessly wiped it away. Only two hours…

Fifteen minutes went by and Cele didn't even realize her time was shortening. She was too busy, caught up in her thoughts about her master. He'll be the last person she sees before her 'death'. Why did Robyn have to do this to her? She must have died under a lot of anger to become a poltergeist. It was up to her master to send her best friend to the other side.

She must have spoken out loud or telepathically, because she was no longer alone in the room. Cele opened her eyes and above, floating overhead was her master, just staring at her.

"Did you need something master?"

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, no hints of anger in his voice.

Not knowing what to say she blurted out, "Nothing."

His expression did not change, "Nothing, just thinking?"

"Yes," she replied.

His body slowly lowered closer to her, "Why wander up to your old room?"

"I'm not sure, I stumbled on it after looking at some paintings and came inside…no particular reason. Do I have to have one?" She glanced up at him, curious to know what he was thinking.

"No, you don't. I just found it odd that you would come up here after all these years." His body softly landed on top of hers. "It's been a while since I've laid in a bed myself."

She adjusted her legs; tight leather pants were not very comfortable when you were pinned beneath someone, not to mention her red corset was slightly worse. The laces in the back were pulling the heavy fabric tighter. She arched her back into her master and reached behind to unbind them. But Alucard stopped her hand, "Let me," he said.

He then tucked his hand beneath her, reaching around to the laces and he pulled them loose. She dipped her back into the mattress once again, much more comfortable. "Master, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Alucard's eyes widened, never in his life has a woman asked him that. He always took what he wanted from women, no questions asked and they were usually willing to give it up. He never had attachments to anyone, well at least until he met Integra and that was strictly servant and master. His relationship with Cele was the same and he needed to make sure she knew this. "Girl…"

"Cele," she corrected.

Surprised by her demanding tone, "Cele, you know our relationship is nothing more than master and servant, same as my duty to Integra. We only have…"

Before her master could finish, she pushed him off her body and dragged herself to the side of the bed, sitting on the end. Frustration radiated from her. To be told you're nothing more than a servant…it really ripped her heart in half.

Alucard felt slightly guilty, but it was the truth. To lie to her would hurt her much worse, however, it tugged on his strings just to make it clear. He never allowed someone to get close to him. He scooted to the side of the bed to sit next to her, maybe even attempt to comfort her, but it seemed she didn't want it. Her corset was sliding down her back, but she did nothing to fix it. He touched the laces, wanting to retie them, but she shooed his hands away. "Leave it. It's time," she said, a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Time?"

She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes, "Yeah. Do it now, _master_." She put heavy emphasis on his title. "Kill me now." She then lay back down on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge.

Alucard closed his eyes and sighed. It was almost as if he didn't want to do it…he truly didn't because he wasn't sure if he would be able to bring her back.

"Do it!" she yelled at him and she turned her head to the side, her pale flesh exposed to him.

The no life king hesitated for a moment. He _had_ to do this, to free her from the enraged spirit known as Robyn.

"NOW ALUCARD!" she shouted at him once more.

She was right, he needed to do this now and he quickly grasped her, one hand on her left shoulder and the other pushed her jaw back, stretching her neck as far as it would go. His open jaws flew to the front of he throat and he bit down harshly, a whimper left her lips. Her delicious blood flowed into his mouth and he swallowed with heavy greed, never stopping once. Cele's arms flew up to his shoulders and she held him tightly, ensuring that he wouldn't try to back away. His tongue lapped away at her life essence, keeping the blood circulating. Some spilled out onto the bed, but a lot more was to come if he drained her.

Her body was weakening; about sixty percent of her was drained. She had to grip onto his duster to keep her hold on him. The world around her was becoming fuzzy. Her master's face was blurring, but she could still hear his soft gulps and tiny moans as he drank. She could barely see his eyes as they were looking elsewhere. What was that running down his cheeks? Were they tears? Red streaks were draining down his face. His eyes! They were bleeding!

"Ma…ster…" she squeaked. Her voice was cracking, not able to form words properly. Her hands fell away from his coat and to the comforter.

Alucard looked up as he continued to feast upon her. Her eyes were darkening, the clouds of death neared to drop its sheet of rain upon his protégé. Her irises filled with blackness and it spread out to the whites of her once scarlet red eyes. Is this how a vampire looked when they died? Her lips turned the darkest shade of red and eventually a black sheen spread across them. He wanted to pull away, but that wouldn't help her at all.

Ten percent of her blood remained.

She was completely unconscious.

Two percent…

One percent…

Alucard then pulled away from her. She didn't look peaceful at all. Her eyes were wide open, blacker than the gates of hell with a matching pair of lips. She resembled a banshee or just a plain human, which had been frozen to death. It was terrible to look at and he wanted nothing more than to give her the blood that could revive her. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully lifted her to his chest; her head fell limply to his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said into her ear, "Forgive me." As he held her, the blackness of her eyes began to glow pale sea foam green. He lay her back down and watched as his pupil's lips parted; a ghastly white vapor poured from her mouth and rose into the air.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for and he got up from the bed. The vapors swirled around in the air, forming what looked like a partial human figure. The features slowly materialized; red flowing hair, green eyes, pale white skin, and a menacing expression. As expected, Robyn's spirit could not survive in a dead body and left Cele the moment she died. Alucard did not have much time to fight and he quickly taunted the spirit. "I'll put you into the depths of hell, you who desecrated the body of my protégé."

The poltergeist floated close to the vampire king, staring at him with those emerald orbs. He pulled Jackal from his duster, like hell this would work on a spirit, but he needed to show that he meant business. "Come for me you bitch!"

Robyn's face became all grotesque and twisted. She had become quite the monster since he last saw her alive and this new change of face, was the result of dying by the hand of a ghoul combined with hatred, likely hatred directed at the vampire king. The spirit then let out a terrifying scream and rushed forward, forcing her way into him. Alucard fell backwards to the floor, allowing the spirit entrance into his body. He then went unconscious as well.

_The inner turmoil he felt was a mixture of feelings, some from Robyn at the time of her death, and the others from Cele. They were fighting within his subconscious. Robyn's spirit was toying with him, trying to overcome his physical body so she could be in control. It was difficult, no wonder Cele struggled so hard to regain her body. _

_Alucard was still holding Jackal in his hand. Perhaps, even in his subconscious, he would be able to fight as if he were in the real world. The poltergeist floated above him, her laughter ringing out. Her hair flew around her like snakes on the head of Medusa. _

"_If you really were Robyn, you'd never have put Cele through so much misery," he said. He pointed Jackal at her and fired, but the shot passed through her skull like it was nothing. "Damn." _

_The poltergeist lifted her hand and sent several waves of energy towards him, knocking him off his feet. The spiritual realm of his inner being was slowly becoming consumed. He pulled himself up. _

Outside of his inner being, the body of Alucard was rising to its feet. His eyes were heavy with a wash of emerald. The power behind the color filled the bedroom with a bright green glow, like a jack-o-lantern being lit for Halloween. Robyn had him by the collar, controlling his every move and she took him back over to the bed where Cele was still laying. She used his right arm to materialize an oversized serrated edged blade. She was planning to take out Cele once and for all.

_Alucard couldn't see what was happening outside his body. Cele could be in danger and she couldn't defend herself. Quickly he summoned upon the familiars within his collection. Arms and eyes materialized from his body and he sent them towards the cackling poltergeist, hoping he could catch hold of her. She should be a physical object while inhabiting his body. He managed to get to her, his arms spread around encasing her body, but she refused to be taken into his trap. Her soul dissipated from his grasp and reformed outside his familiars. _

"_You're a slippery one," he mused. How was he going to kill a ghost? _

She brought up the jagged sword and positioned it, ready to bring it down on the unconscious vampiress.

_Robyn's maniacal laughter filled his ears, "You're too late," she said in a cold, terrifying voice. "Cele will never wake up." She then allowed Alucard the pleasure of viewing his outer body and the enormous sword he was holding. It was about to come down on his pupil. Alucard's violent temper began to show and he quickly let loose the hounds of hell. The darkness surrounded him and Robyn, bringing them close together. She was smothered in the biting and tearing of his familiars. However, every chunk he tore from her would reform and she retaliated with misty clouds of spiritual energy. It burned his skin and ripped through his hounds. Something was amiss…she wasn't dying, these blows were like mosquito bites for her. _

_Alucard thought back to the day he was forced to kill her mortal body. He'd shot her with one of his guns and she died with an enormous amount of rage. He'd done it with Casull, perhaps if he shot her again with the same gun..._

_He ripped out the revolver and quickly pointed it at her…_

The sword came crashing down onto Cele, piercing her heart, but no blood sprang forth.

_Three shots rang out and struck their mark. Robyn's screams were loud and full of anguish. Alucard was correct, the only way to weaken a spirit was to injure it with the weapon or spell used to kill him or her during their life. Robyn's spirit body started to dissolve but it was a slow process. So he decided to send his hellhounds in to finish the job. She released a blood-curdling scream as the hounds shredded her to pieces and absorbed her into his body. She was gone…_

Alucard found himself lying on top of Cele and he climbed to his hands and knees, slipping off the bed. She lay before him, still motionless and eyes blacker than black. Only now, she had an oversized chest wound which did not bleed. "Shit!" Robyn managed to injure her badly while she had his body under her control. He needed to do something and fast. He bit hard onto his left wrist, tearing away the skin and letting his blood leak out. It splattered onto the floor in a large puddle. He put his wrist to her parted lips and let the blood seep down her throat. Not once did she move or even try to bite down on him to get more.

After a few minutes of having to constantly reopen his wound to feed her, Alucard stopped. A touch of relief came to him when he noticed the chest wound slowly healed up. "That's a good sign." The blackness of her eyes disappeared and her mouth returned to normal. He tapped her on the cheek hoping for a response. She didn't give any signs of revival, so he decided to give her a bit of time to recuperate. He picked up her legs, which were still hanging over the side and swung them up onto the mattress. Her corset loosened even more and nearly fell off as he adjusted her, so he just removed it altogether and decided to cover her up in the sheets and blankets.

-------------------------------------

He stood guard at the bedroom door all night. Integra and Walter had approached him several times, asking about Cele's condition. Integra was thoroughly pissed off that Alucard decided not to wait for her and Walter's assistance.

"She insisted that I go ahead with it. Besides, an exorcism wouldn't have worked. I found that out the hard way."

Integra sighed, "Whatever…just make sure she is up and running in two days. You both have had a long enough vacation." She stormed away.

Walter remained behind for a brief moment, "Is there anything I can bring for Miss Cele while she recovers?"

Alucard thought for a second, "Can you place fresh packets of blood in the basement. I'm going to move her downstairs shortly and try to feed her."

"Very well sir," Walter said and he took his leave.

About a half an hour later, Alucard went back into the bedroom to remove her. She would recover much faster if she were to sleep the day away in her coffin. He kept her wrapped up in a sheet as he carried her downstairs. Walter had already been in their room because new stashes of packets were placed on the table and Alucard was in need of them. He was drained after that 'unique' battle inside himself.

He put Cele inside of her box, leaving the lid off so he can watch her and he grabbed one of the ice-cold packets from the steel bucket. The cold drink was exactly what he needed and he felt invigorated. Three more bags later; he was very much 'alive'.

To be continued…

---------------------------------

Like I said, my apologies for making you wait for this installment. But the story is coming to an end soon so I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14

~Bite of Blindness~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 14: Heart

Alucard was not around when she came to. She was curled up inside her box, hugging her knees to her chest. Cele slowly unraveled her legs and sat up. She must have woken up early because it was still daylight outside. Beams of light shined through the tiny window on the farthest wall. She blinked heavily, the sunlight hurting her eyes. It was then she realized what had happened the night before…

Her master had removed the poltergeist from her body, by draining her. She nearly died…again. She began frantically searching her arms and legs, tearing apart the sheets wrapped around her, looking for any signs of injury. She then flushed a red hue when she realized she was topless beneath the thin satin sheets. Pulling the ratty fabric around her chest, she stood up and stepped out of her coffin and rushed for the door. Cele slammed into Walter, who was bringing a new set of clothes by the looks of it. He barely had one hand on the doorknob when she struck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Walter," she said and she caught yet again the sliding sheet before she was exposed to the old man.

"It's quite all right miss. Alucard has asked me to give you these." He handed the bundle to Cele, "They should be the correct size."

She took the clothes, "Thank you, I was getting desperate at one point," she laughed and struggled to keep her dignity.

"Well then miss, I'll take my leave. Please dress and come upstairs, your master awaits you."

"Master Integra?" she asked, Walter almost never referred to Alucard in such a manner.

"No, your vampire master."

"Oh, right…" Cele sighed; she really didn't want to see him at the moment.

Walter had already left her, heading upstairs, probably to continue his duties to master Integra. She turned around and went back into the room to put her new wardrobe on. Well, it had been a long time since she wore anything of the sort. The bottoms were dark wash denim, boot cut and a classic waist. The top was actually pretty nice; just a simple black colored shirt with a plunging dip in the back, held together with ties. She slipped on the new clothes and trudged her way back to the door, wishing she could just disappear rather than face her master.

The staircase seemed to be miles long and she groaned, wanting to rip out each and every step. Her legs were achy from the way that she'd slept. The hallways were empty…quiet. Integra must have sent the entire workforce out on a mission or maybe vacations, whatever. Cele followed the area carpeting around the corner, which led to one of the spare studies. She pushed open the heavy cherry wood door and stepped inside; her master already waiting for her.

"You summoned me?" she asked, no emotion in her voice.

Alucard was seated in one of the armchairs, seemingly humming to himself. He nodded at her and raised one hand, motioning for her to come to him. She sucked in a breath and let it release slowly before approaching and standing just before him. His eyes were roaming all over her; she could see it. Those scarlet eyes traced her every curve, every article of clothing she wore, and then they finally settled on her eyes. She shifted her weight to one side, becoming slightly impatient. Now if she tapped her foot on the ground, maybe then would her master finally say something?

"If you have nothing to say to me, then I'm going back downstairs." She waited again and he said nothing still, "Well?" Having had enough of this, Cele turned back toward the door, but she was greeted by her master's presence. He fazed himself around the room so he was once again in front of her. "Master, will you _please_ say something? What did you summon me for?" She wanted to push past him and just leave the mansion for the night.

Without a word, Alucard fazed once again and appeared behind her, grabbing her by the wrists and forcing her to the floor.

"Master! What are you doing?" she cried, pushing against his immense weight. "Get off me!" She wrenched one of her hands free and slipped it into his duster, looking for the only means of defense that lie within the room. She left all of her weapons behind downstairs. Her fingers wrapped around the butt of one gun and she ripped it out of his coat, quickly pointing the weapon at his forehead. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I just came out of a death coma and you're already trying to fuck me!" She held the black revolver known as Jackal tightly in her hands, ready to squeeze the trigger if he moved another inch, "Don't do this to me, I'll shoot you until this thing's empty! Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

Alucard chuckled and he pulled his hand back to grasp it around Jackal and his power overcame hers as he turned the weapon around to face her. She cringed as his fingers overlapped hers and started pulling on the trigger, the barrel of the weapon pointing at her chest. "You should have shot girl, you hesitate too much. Didn't I teach you better?" He squeezed around her fingers tighter and the trigger was pulled. Cele squeezed her eyes shut as the bullet passed through her and lodged itself into the wood floor beneath her. The wound then closed over and the pain subsided.

"Why do you do this to me master?"

"Because I enjoy it," he admitted.

Severe anger and sadness overcame her, "You enjoy hurting me?"

"Physically yes, you have a high tolerance for pain. I mentioned before that you were a glutton for punishment." He cracked a smile; "I like it when you fight back."

Cele tugged her hand out from under his, freeing the revolver from her grip and she slowly slid herself out from under him, not wanting to give him the pleasure of her closeness. "Well then, you're going to hate me for a long time, I think."

"I doubt it," he said and got to his feet.

"We'll just see," she said and she left the room.

------------------------------------------

For a whole week straight, Cele ignored her master. Every time he pointed a gun at her, every time he spoke to her, and even at meal times, she stayed silent while in his presence. He was not accustomed to having a subordinate ignore him as such. A few times that week he stopped her in hallways to try ad make her speak but she would look away, expressionless and then pretend that he didn't exist. When the two of them were sent out together on missions, she did her own thing, not taking any of his instructions. All of the missions were successful, but there wasn't any teamwork present. Even Integra began to notice that her two best hunters were drifting apart and she berated them several times to stop acting childish.

Today, Cele was actually sitting outside during daylight hours; lately she had been having trouble sleeping. Her thoughts kept returning to the night of her 'death' and what Alucard said about their relationship, strictly master and slave. It hurt her terribly. She gave him almost eleven years of her life ad he didn't have an ounce of feelings for her? She sat in the tree, pulling apart a leaf that she picked from a branch and letting the pieces float to the ground. She admitted it to herself, she'd fallen in love with the no life king and was injured that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. She dropped the stem of the leaf and it landed in the grass, blending in with the green blades. Afterward, she leapt down and started towards the mansion. She was completely unaware that Alucard had been watching her from a third floor window.

He couldn't stand the fact that she was pretending he didn't exist. She wasn't putting up a fight anymore. When he cornered her, she would just stand there and take the abuse or just plain walk away. It pissed him off to no end. Here he stood in the window, staring down at his pupil, digging his fingernails into his palms and making them bleed. How could he regain her attention? Wait a second…was he truly missing her? Why did he have feelings of regret clouding his mind? He remembered her very personal question, _"Do you love me?"_ and the fact that she asked just before he attempted to bed her. Was she trying to get him to admit he had feelings for her?

Alucard left the sill and the room altogether. He fazed through several walls and down towards the basement. Why was it that his mind always fluttered back to his pupil even when he tried to push the thoughts aside? Maybe…he truly did love his student…but was too proud to admit it openly. He never considered that he could fall for a woman. The situation was just too convenient; he knew her for over ten years, she treated his master with great respect, she had a lot of fight in her and was not afraid to stand up to him, and she was passionate. He came upon his room in the basement and quickly stole some of the blood packets leftover from lunch earlier. He sipped on one as he continued to swim around in his thoughts. She was already so independent; maybe it was time she was set free…free to choose her own life and not deal with a master anymore.

He sat alone, but only for a few minutes. Cele quietly pushed open the door and slid inside. She noticed him sitting at the table, but like before, she pretended he didn't exist. He needed to break the ice and make her listen. Alucard got up, tossing the empty packet aside.

She was sliding the cover off of her coffin and peering down into it as if deep in thought, not caring that her master was approaching from behind. He knelt down, just inches from her back and he touched her shoulder, "Are you having seconds thoughts?"

Cele didn't respond, but her head lifted, a sign that she was paying attention.

He asked her once again, "Are you having second thoughts about becoming a vampire?" and he waited for a response.

She turned around to face him, still resting on her knees. For the first time in a week, she looked into his eyes without an ounce of hatred filling hers. "You never gave me the choice," she said.

"Do you hate me for it?" he continued, "I'd understand if you did."

Cele briefly glanced away and collected her thoughts. Then she returned his gaze, "No," she said honestly. He was the vampire who gave her the gift of sight and long life, she should be grateful for these.

Alucard adjusted his legs so he was now seated on the floor, though his tall form still towered over hers. One of his legs was still propped up so he could rest an elbow on his knee. "I know you've been unhappy this past week about my actions the day you recovered."

"That's not why I am angry," she said softly.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Cele brushed away the strand of hair that was tickling her shoulder, "Alucard, I just…wanted to gain a stronger bond with you, one that is more valuable than master-pupil."

"Cele…" he started but she cut him off.

"Alucard, do you love me?" She stare him directly in the eye, no wavering, no fear, and no intention of letting him maneuver around the question.

He didn't break the eye contact, instead he watched as her irises slowly changed colors, from icy blue to scarlet, back and forth, over and over. It wasn't a common trait among vampires; this just made her a bit more special. "Cele, I…" he stammered, totally out of character for the king of vampires. She waited patiently, giving him all of her attention. Not knowing how to phrase his words, he instead leaned forward and settled his lips against hers. She did not pull away, but instead scooted towards him, pressing her chest against his. Her right hand traveled up his back, through his long black locks and she gripped the rim of his red fedora and gently pulled it off. The oversized hat fell to the floor with a light thump. His arms wrapped around her waist, tightening around her in a hug. Their lips were fighting for dominance.

Cele broke the kiss and let her mouth linger along his jaw line, planting tiny kisses. The she streamed down his throat, letting her tongue slide out and flick against the skin. Alucard's hands were busy unlacing the back of the white corset she wore today. It slid away from her body easily and he dropped it on top of his fedora. Afterwards, he assisted her in removing his duster and tossing it aside. She wouldn't break her trail of kisses along his neck. Her delicate fingers tugged on the red cravat around his neck and it untied. She left it hanging around his shoulders and went strait for the black vest he wore underneath. She unbuttoned it and spread apart the fabric, leaving only a white shirt beneath.

He arched his back slightly to allow the vest to fall off, along with the cravat. He didn't want to wait for her to remove his undershirt so he quickly undid it himself and pushed it to the side, piling up with the other clothes. Both vampires were clad only in their pants. Her tight leather would be a bigger hindrance than his slacks, so she got to her feet and removed them herself. The leather clung to her like a second skin and as she pulled them down, she had to wriggle her hips slightly to get them off. He smirked at her, "I like how you did that just now," he teased her.

She smiled at him and returned to the floor after kicking off the offending material. She had naught but her panties on now. Alucard made quick work of his pants; letting his ever growing erection loose. Cele wanted to attack his body, show him that she could be just as badass as he and she dove straight in for the kill, capturing his length between her lips. She started with an easy pace, bobbing her head up and down, letting her tongue slide along the warming skin. His hand moved up her back and circled the back of her neck, guiding her every move. Then his eyes closed automatically, letting the sensations overtake his senses. His lips parted and he released a low growl as she continued to orally stroke him. It was so nice, better than the prior experience she gave him. An ample amount of time was spent on his length, nearly ten minutes of pleasure. If he didn't stop her now, he was going to let loose inside of her mouth. Alucard touched her forehead, silently asking her to cease motion, which she complied. She slowly slid up his length, making sure to get one last taste of him and let go of the tip.

It was his turn to have his way and he needed to strip himself clear of all clothing because he never got his pants all the way down, due to those boots of his. He kicked them off, one at a time and she helped by pulling the slacks off his feet. He didn't care about his socks and left them as is. She then pushed him back towards the floor and crawled on top of him. His hands automatically reached up to her breasts and he massaged them and squeezed the pink tips gently, helping them to harden. Her panty clad feminine core was hotter than hell and rubbing along his member, turning him on. It wouldn't be long before he got frustrated enough to take charge. In fact it was only a few seconds. Alucard rolled the two of them over, her legs still wrapped around his waist and her back rest against the cool floor. He then leaned in to her chest, taking the left nipple into his mouth and putting pressure on it. Cele moaned and whimpered as his lengthy tongue spun circles around her fleshy mounds. His hands wandered beneath her, bringing her chest closer to his face. He had total control over the situation.

The skin slicked over with saliva as he continued to nip and suck, letting those fangs of his graze over her. He moved to the other side to give attention to her other mound.

Cele arched her back and gasped; several jumbled words poured from her. It was heavenly, the feel of his tongue against her, sending electrical sensations throughout her body. They made her say things that would make any respectable person blush.

Alucard's throbbing erection was getting painful and he reached down between them to stroke himself, relieving some of the agony.

Cele spread her legs wider around him, "Feels good," she breathed. This was the signal he'd been looking for and he let up from her heaving chest. He scooted himself backwards and brought her feet together. She lifted her bottom off the floor and he slid her black panties up her legs before spreading them apart again and lying down so he faced the apex of her legs. Then he dove straight into her sex, tongue pushing between the petals of her flower and sliding deep within her body. He licked the curved walls of her cervix and they contracted along with each passing stroke. The muscles of her thighs tensed and her lower body began to squirm. Alucard had to hold her legs apart since she was losing control.

That tongue of his was going to be her death if he didn't stop and take her now. "Please master…I can't take it anymore!" she shouted at him. Her body was twisting and writhing, but he wouldn't let up. He wanted to make her beg some more. Those aches and flaring spirals of heat were tearing apart her insides, sending a large accumulation of signals to her brain. "Oh god! Please stop Alucard!" she lustfully cried. Still, he refused, this time he pressed one of his thumbs to her clitoris, making the situation worse for her and she screamed. He tightened his free hand around her left thigh and had to trap her other leg beneath his right arm so he could secure her in place and continue torturing her clit with his thumb. Liquid flowed out of her body, coating his chin and drizzling down his neck. His thumb was also covered in the sticky juices, but that made his job easier since it slid over her skin so well.

Her hands flew to his head, snatching some of his hair between her fingers, but she didn't pull, only tried to push his face away from her. He then decided she'd had enough and let her go from his torture. A huge wave of relief filled her body, but only for a moment. Alucard got onto his hands and knees and readjusted her legs so they were resting on his thighs. He crawled forward so he was above her and his lips crashed down onto hers. He never bothered to wipe away the moisture, which lingered along his mouth and throat. She could taste the sweet and sour produced by her body and it wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it was. His long staff poked at her entrance, seeking acceptance.

Alucard pulled away, wanting to see her face as he entered. Her eyes were only half open, lustfully gazing up at him. He was about to slip inside when she stopped him. Her hand stroked at his cheek, her face filled with softness, "I love you."

Stunned for a moment, Alucard almost forgot why he was lying here with this woman. She just said…did she really just openly say…

He then left a large kiss on her forehead and finally said, "Cele, I love you as well." Then he buried himself within the confines of her womanhood; pushing and thrusting to his heart's content. A new emotion filled his head, one that he had not felt since three hundred years ago. Not even the women he had in passing had stirred up this feeling.

She was overcome with joy and tears snuck their way down her cheeks. She pressed her face into his neck and kissed hard on his flesh, sometimes sucking heavily, leaving purple and red bruising behind.

Alucard was closing in on his end, but he wanted her to go first. There was also another matter he wanted to clear up now as well and since she was already in the general vicinity, he said, "Bite down on me Cele."

She was confused for a moment and stopped spreading kisses along his throat, "Why?" she said between gasps.

"There's one last gift I want you to have, bite down on me," he said once more.

Cele did as she was asked and returned to the freshly bruised skin of his neck. She opened her mouth wide and sunk her teeth down into him. His blood was so unique and delicious, more exotic than the packets of blood that she feasted on a daily basis. It had a hint of spice, so this is what Alucard tasted when he bit down on her. Then she felt him return the bite, letting his fangs puncture her in the same spot she had claimed on him. Her orgasm was nearing and the attention he gave her throat pushed her there even faster. Pressure built in her lower belly and did a familiar spiraling motion, the one that shot down to her clit when it circulated fast enough. Her hips moved to meet his and she was able to rub her sensitive bud along his skin, just to get that last bit of pressure and she felt the explosion of heat pool into her stomach. His shoulder muffled her cries, but he still got the same result as always; a huge mouthful of blood and the continuous flow that came after it. She was halfway through her orgasm when he released his and she finally got to experience the rush of liquid down to her stomach. She swallowed a great deal of his essence and didn't want to stop.

A few minutes went by and the two of them let go of the other, both had red liquid dripping down their jaws. Alucard was kind enough to lick her face clean and she returned the favor shortly after.

"Why did you have me do that?" she asked, cuddling into his chest.

He rolled off of her and onto his back, bringing her with him so she was now resting on top of him, "I wanted you to. Cele, do you feel any different?"

"Not in particular, why?"

"Because…I've just given you your freedom."

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------

Comments? Criticism? All are welcome, happy reading!


End file.
